


Marriage of convenience

by BlueTulips



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Friendship/Love, Post-Break Up, Pregnancy, Roomates, Secret Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, serquel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Raquel, a school teacher, decides to proceed with her unplanned pregnancy despite causing her five year long relationship with Alberto to end.Andres and Alicia, convince Sergio, a chef, to have a fake marriage to get a citizenship card. Alicia thinks of Raquel to help with their plan.Sergio and Raquel get "married" and start living together in Raquel's apartment.A beautiful friendship builds until one of them realise they want more.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 373
Kudos: 479





	1. Tale of two strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading my other stories and believing in me to begin reading this one!! :). This is a very light hearted occasional drama story :) I will post a new chapter a week or as and when I have enough time :) I hope you enjoy reading it!!

**Raquel, Three weeks earlier,**

"Babe, can you come home early ?", Raquel, holding a stick that she recently peed on, asked her partner with a lot of excitement in her voice. 

"Of course, love.", Alberto agreed. Not a busy day at the police station anyways, he might as well be at home with the woman he loved so dearly. Her little shy smile, cooking aka suicide mission were things to live for, he chuckled. When he finally managed to find excuses, he reached within an hour of her recent call. Losing patience with the elevator, he decided to climb two flights of stairs to reach her faster. Heart racing at the short cardio workout and her less than sufficient shorts, he ran to hunt for her lips and push his tongue to enter her lips while his hand travelled up her shorts to squeeze her plump ass. 

"Someone is eager!", she chuckled as he released her shortly to catch their breathes. He nodded and continued kneading her derrière. "Darling, I have news!"

"Promotion ?", he guessed.

Her eyes sparkled. Yes, it was a promotion. She nodded eagerly.

"You are the Vice Principal of your school ?", he asked with an open mouth. They have been discussing this for a while and it was an upgrade worth celebrating. 

She frowned. "No. But, even better." Now, it was his turn to frown. What could be better than that ? Breaking the suspense, she hugged him and revealed, "We are going to be parents. I am so excited!"

"What ?"

"I am pregnant!", she mumbled in his ear, but he pulled her back. 

"What ?", he sounded upset. "How ? I thought you were on birth control ?"

  
"Umm. I might have forgotten to take it that day after that party. We both were too high to think about contraception.", she defended herself.

"Mi amor, how could you be so irresponsible ?" 

"Birth control is your responsibility, as well , you know!", she argued.

"Screw that! We are going to an abortion clinic first thing tomorrow!", he decided on their behalf. 

"What ?", she whispered at his in-compassionate words. 

"You must be in the early stages. So, it wouldn't be too painful.", he added. 

"What ? No way!!", she stepped back from him with her hand on her stomach as if she was protecting the baby from hearing his harsh words. "I want this child!"

"I don't!!!", Alberto snapped. 

"Aldo, baby, listen to me.", she approached him patiently wondering if he was just freaking out. "We have known each other for almost five years! This would be a nice next step for us!"

"The next step for our lives is to buy a house! Get a better paying job. A child would just be a hinderance."

"A fruit of our love is an obstacle ? ", she asked in complete shock. "So, if I want something that is not in your pre-planned rule book for this relationship, it is a problem ?"

  
"When have things not been in your way, Raquel ? You are always so persuasive and adamant!"

"Oh really ? Look around you Alberto ! This house was your choice ! The furnitures all yours! you always have an opinion every time I shop for myself! And, I am persuasive ?"

"I can't believe you are accusing me while I have only guided you through life.", he gritted.

"And, did I ask for any of it ? ", she crossed her hands. 

  
"So, you want this child ?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, looks like we have reached a dead end!", he concluded and locked himself in the guest bedroom. Raquel's knocks, desperate pleads and cries were not enough to melt his heart or budge his controlling attitude. She went against his will, is all he could think off. The night was gray for both of them. The future of their relationship was hanging by a thin thread making it impossible for either to fall asleep.

  
"Hey.", he whispered coarsely outside her door while she stared at the window lost in her own thoughts. 

"Hey.", she managed to smile despite her swollen eyes. "Good Morning."

Spending a night in an empty bed was not easy, given that they have spent every minute, excluding their time at work, together. "I missed you.", he admitted sadly.

"Me too."

"Oh baby.", he ran towards her and climbed on top of her to plant a deep kiss that only kept getting deeper. His hands found its way to open her shirt exposing her round breasts and hardened nipples. He started by teasing them, gently massaging them and proceeded to pinch them harder to feed his own lust.

"Ouch", she groaned in pain and discomfort. "My love, gently, please." she stopped his hands. 

He nodded and approached her tenderly. But, she was too sexy to maintain his control. His hands began to play with her breasts with slight aggressiveness, but she stopped him again.

"Baby, my breasts are sore because of the pregnancy. Be gentle ?", she asked. 

He exhaled with dissatisfaction and lied down next to her. "The baby is already getting in the way."

  
"I am not saying no to sex, I am only asking you to be gentle."

"Raquel, I can't walk around egg shells! You are hot and I am attracted to you.", he looked at her with a pinch of unfulfilled hunger. 

"I know, darling. I mean..."

  
"This is why you need to get this abortion."

"Alberto, I am not getting an abortion."

"Think about it!. You will get bigger and bigger as the pregnancy progresses. Your body will never look the same. You will be covered with stretch marks and your breasts will be loose and saggy", he complained almost threatened. 

"Is that a problem, Alberto ?"

"Of course! Wouldn't it be ? "

"So, I mean nothing if it were not for my supposedly sexy body ?!", she covered herself with a blanket offended by the objectification. "I am a woman and I go through changes. If not now, it would happen eventually. What happens when I get old ? Would you leave me ?"

"Exactly. Time will bring such days to us. We needn't hurry up the process!"

She gasped. 

"Think about it! Your hormones will make you go crazy. It's bad enough that I deal with your PMS. We, now, have to do ten long months of this madness ?"

"Me creating life is madness ?", she was ready to fight, but sadly her morning sickness took over. Jumping out of bed, she ran to the bathroom and hurled. It was not the morning sickness that hurt her ; Alberto, despite her groaning nausea, never came to hold her head or offer her some water. When she finally came out of the bathroom, he hardly cared about her well-being, but was ready to point this out as another reason to get rid of the baby. 

"See! How could I kiss you after you have puked your guts out ?"

"I am sorry, my morning sickness is inconvenient to you.", she muttered weakly and fetched herself some water. 

"Raquel..", he began to calmly explain.

"What does our future hold, Alberto ? Were you ever going to propose ? A marriage ? A family ? Or do you just want to fuck as long as you need ?"

"Of course. I want all of that. We need to own a house, earn better and then start a family."

"Two years ago, you wanted to start a family after you become a sub-inspector. You are now an inspector! And suddenly, the benchmark just went higher ?"

"What do you want from me ?"

"I want you to understand my feelings. I spend eight hours a day teaching little children. I want to be a mother. I want a family. You know I am not close to mine, I at least want to build our own."

  
"We are a family, Raquel.!", he argued.

"Are we ? Because, complaining about my nausea, changes in my body, doesn't sound very domestic to me."

"We have known each other for five years, and you already choose a faceless baby over me ?"

She sighed and hung her head in exhaustion.

"Baby or me, Raquel ?"

"Are you giving me an ultimatum ?", she furrowed in disappointment as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Baby or me ? If you get to pick one, who would it be ?"

"You have already made it easy for me to choose.", she smiled sadly as her tears now began to stream down her face. Their relationship has reached an end. And, sadly it was not just about the baby. Raquel's stubbornness in this matter is due to all the sacrifices she has made for this relationship to work; all the times she had agreed with Alberto's choices in the most silliest of things. 

"So, you pick the baby. I cannot believe you chose an unborn over the man who loves you."

"If this surprises you, then you don't know me at all.", she admitted, but it was more of a self-realisation. Every time she spotted a baby on the streets, her heart fluttered and her eyes were fixed on it. Did he not notice any of it ? She speaks about children all the time. What did he assume, then ? Was she too blindly in love to see how self-involved he was ? He didn't know the most obvious detail about her. Several questions ran in her head last night, challenges, in fact. They all brought her to the same conclusion. This won't work because she has nothing more left to offer and he wouldn't place anything on the table. "What do we do, now ?"

  
"When you change your mind about the baby, let me know."

"What if I don't ?", she asked. 

He sighed. "Then, maybe, we would have to part our ways".

"Maybe we should", she agreed caressing her stomach. 

He left the room with no regrets on his face and returned only several hours later with packed suitcases. This time, he looked at her without entering the room. She, also, stared emptily, but with all signs of devastation. "Good luck to you, Raquel."

"Take care.", she smiled. 

He left a bundle of cash. "This is my share of rent for this month. You will have to deal with all the expenses by yourself from next month.", he warned her knowing she wouldn't be able to afford this house by herself. 

"Thanks.", she answered bluntly and held her tears fiercely waiting for him to leave. Once the front door shut behind him, she broke down. Her dreams of marrying Alberto, finally having a person who cared for her, loved her, all ended in a single night. He, at the least, was not ready to give her time to think about their situation. It was more like do it now or farewell forever. What began sounding like threat has unfortunately turned out to be a reality. She would have considered to postpone having a baby, if he had not brought the subject of her potential imperfect body. As if she didn't already fight physical insecurities, he used this chance to make it worse. Saggy breasts and stretch marks bothered him more than the emotional trauma of an an abortion. Inconsiderate of her mental status, physical health he walked away. He was gone. 

***  
 **Raquel, a week before.**

Several weeks of endless crying, drowning in self-pity and misery, she looked like a mess sitting in between boxes of take-away food, throwing up everything she ate and only cried more. Alicia, her best friend from childhood and her colleague at work visited her everyday, but it was a wound that would heal with time. Unfortunately, she did not have much time. Her baby needed her to be strong. Her health was important for the little one to grow. Loosing Alberto wouldn't make any sense, if she lost the baby too. She was officially a 35 year old, single mother with an unborn child and bills she cannot afford to pay. Confronting her situation, she gathered all the courage and strength, took a shower and began to clean the house as a symbolic way to clean her own life. 

  
"Raquel!!", the voice of her friend rand through her phone. 

"Alicia. What's up!", Raquel asked audibly sounding tired. 

"I found a way to help you with the bills. Meet me at my house in an hour.", she hung up.

**

  
**Sergio, two weeks ago,**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE SO STUBBORN!", Andres yelled standing not too far away from him.

"Andres, this is a crazy idea! I can always get a citizenship through the regular way.", Sergio argued calmly.

"AND? That would take god knows how many more years!", Andres snapped. "Till then , you would be paying extra tax and we would always stand in separate queues in the airport."

"Andres, I can't just marry a stranger and live with her for a year only to get a god damn passport!"

  
"Is he still unconvinced ?", a female voice joined the men. 

"Hola, Mi amor.", Andres kissed her. "Yes, he is being a prick."

"Sergio, hermano, this is the only way.", Alicia held the shy man's cheeks. "All you have to do is live with a woman for a year, share the house expenses and finally if and when you get the citizenship, you pay her 30,000 Euros."

"How exactly is this efficient ? I mean, I have to pay 30 Grand!"

  
"It's 20 grand lesser than the regular route!", Andres mumbled. 

Sergio, too, wanted to be a Spanish citizen. It was his birth right after all. After their parents divorce, Andres was raised by their mother in Spain, while Sergio went to Russia with his father. If it weren't for their parents splitting up, he would have still lived in Spain. He sighed loudly surrendering to their plan, "Fine. But, who is the woman ?"

  
"She is not a complete stranger. She is, in fact, my best friend. Raquel. Raquel Murillo.", Alicia smiled while she searched her phone for pictures. "Here. This is her!"

The shiny smile caught Sergio's attention. The woman in the picture looked native with deep brown eyes, honey coloured hair, petite, short and really natural. "I need to meet her, speak to her, before I agree."

"Absolutely. I haven't spoken to her yet. But, I will arrange a meeting.", Alicia left the men alone. 

***  
 **Raquel, a week before,**

"What ? How ? Alicia, please don't suggest some illegal shit", Raquel exhaled tiredly.

"Well, it's not completely illegal.", Alicia began knowing she already lost Raquel with those sentences, but persistently continued to explain the plan.

  
"What the fuck ?", Raquel almost yelled. "You want me to have this baby in jail ? Alicia ?"

"Raquel everybody does this stuff. You are really helping my brother-in-law. All you need is a couple of wedding pictures, live together for a year and get ready to answer questions about each other."

  
"Wow. That's all I have to do. ? Because being pregnant isn't hard work as it is ?", Raquel scoffed sarcastically.

"Raquel, at the end of this you get 30,000 Euros and he would also share your house expenses.", Alicia stated the deal and silence spread. "Plus, he is not a stranger. I know him, he is a sweetheart. Trust me.", she promised and mumbled, "In fact he is better than Alberto. God knows, you two could hit it off."

"Fuck sake! What am I going to tell the world ? My parents ? Alberto ?"

"Raquel, you don't owe that bastard any explanations. Plus, your super traditional parents will neither approve of this or your unborn child. One way or the other, you are going against them. Where are they when their child is going through a tough breakup ?", she pointed out. 

  
After a long silence, "Fine. I will think about it.". Raquel wanted to stay away from men after how her relationship ended. This isn't exactly an involvement with a man. Alicia has mentioned Sergio couple of times; a shy, tall, broad shouldered man and an amazing chef at a local restaurant. She trusted her friend. 

***

**The present,**

"Is your friend coming ?", Sergio paced around their house anxiously.

"Relax. She said she will be here.", Alicia smiled warmly but was internally nervous too. Squeezing her boyfriend's hands, she stared at the door. "Ah, there she is.", she sighed, clapped her hands and ran to welcome her friend with a kiss. Andres joined the women to hug Raquel. 

"Hola.", Raquel smiled shyly at them. 

"Thank you for agreeing to meet us, Raquel.", Andres smiled and waved at her brother to join them.

  
A nervous, trembling man approached them continuously adjusting his glasses. "Hola.", he offered a handshake awkwardly.

"Hola.", their hands met. 

The photographs did not lie. She was an epitome was natural beauty. Her smile, wrinkled nose, her shy habits, tender looking eyes, her nervous posture was making him skip his heartbeat. "Hola.", he said again.

She chuckled softly. "Hola."

"Oh. Hola!", he repeated. 

She chuckled and blushed a little. "Hola."

Alicia and Andres exchanged furrows and eye rolls surprised by the inept couple. 

  
"We can continue playing mirror or we could actually get to business ?", Alicia who lost patience pulled their hands apart and dragged them to the couch. 


	2. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Raquel get married and move in together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! 
> 
> I was truly overwhelmed by the amount of people who offered their support for this chapter!! Thank you very much :) :) 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!!! :) :)

“So, we all know why we are here ?”, Alicia announced.

"Andres, why is your woman talking like game show host ?", Sergio muttered slightly loudly earning a snort-y giggle from Raquel to which he shot a shy smile. 

"Fine. Deal with it yourself!", Alicia snapped and walked away. 

"Oh! Please, mi amor. You know how Sergio is.., ", Andres dragged her back to the couch.

"Yes, Alicia. You know how important you are to this meeting.", Raquel teased sarcastically making Sergio giggle this time. 

"Guys, por favor!", Andres gritted as Alicia rolled her eyes. 

"Okay, so for the citizenship, you both need to get married.", Alicia took out some notes. "And, we need to hold a ceremony where we must take pictures of the couple for proof. Tickets to your 'Honeymoon', which could just be somewhere nearby."

"Italy!", Andres squealed. 

"Wait, a honeymoon ?", Raquel stopped them. 

"I did not know anything about this.", Sergio declared out of the blue. 

"Guys, just do some sightseeing, click pictures and come back.", Alicia suggested.

"What about my work ?", Raquel gritted. 

"Oh. Don't use that tone with me. I know you applied for three month leave and I am taking care of your classes. So shhh.."

"And, What about my job ?", Sergio shrugged. 

"People can cook at home and eat.", Andres concluded. "Can you both stop pretending you run the world ?"

Sergio and Raquel scoffed and rolled their eyes together.

"So, yes. Wedding, honeymoon sorted. While you live together learn about each other, your family, allergies, dreams, trauma, likes, dislikes etc. Build a future goal as a couple."

They nodded. "Umm, what about this situation ?", Raquel asked pointing at her stomach.

"Yes. Yes. Umm, the immigration usually doesn't ask about children.", Alicia began to explain a plan.

"She is pregnant ?", Sergio gasped. "You are telling me this now ?"

"You haven't told anyone ?", Raquel stared at Alicia suddenly feeling very protective of her child. 

"When were you going to tell me ?", Sergio asked strictly. 

  
"Excuse me ? Please be reminded that you are the one needing help. I would use a slightly polite tone if I were you.", Raquel snapped offended by his reaction. 

"Alright! Alright!. Yes, Raquel is pregnant. Andres and I knew that. It is irrelevant to this case. Because, after Sergio gets the citizenship, we can apply for a divorce and deny responsibility for the child."

"Wow! So, we are bringing a child into this ?", Sergio exclaimed angrily. 

"It's not like I am asking you to be responsible for this child.", Raquel caressed her stomach defensively. "Believe me, my baby and I have each other, we don't need your help or your opinion.", she spat shutting him down completely and walked to the kitchen to get some water. 

"It's not..", Sergio tried to explain calmly after he has clearly been misunderstood. 

"Well, then, don't say anything.", she spat with glistening eyes. 

Alicia and Andres uncomfortably stared between the two and quickly picked their sides to ground the agitation. Andres walked Sergio to a room and Alicia joined Raquel in the kitchen. 

"Did you see the look on his face ?", Raquel asked shakily, while her friend held her and caressed her face. "Like, I am some knocked up chick, pregnant with a strangers child."

  
"Raquel, no no. God not at all. I know Sergio too well. Do you believe me or not ?", Alicia wiped her friends tears and grabbed her into a hug. "My love, he is only concerned about the child's well-being in general. He doesn't want to use your situation to his benefit. That's all.", she explained calmly. 

Raquel scoffed.

"Screw Sergio.", Alicia clapped. "Let's talk about my little niece ?", Alicia helped Raquel sit down and kneeled to caress her subtle belly.

"You are sure it's a girl ? What if it's nephew ?", the flushed woman managed to mock. 

"Hey. I ordered a girl. I better get one or we try this again.", Alicia was pretentiously adamant making her friend giggle a little. "You know you are going to be the world's greatest Mamma right ? Girl or Boy this child is lucky to have you."

"We cannot be very sure about that. I am bringing this child to this world where it has already been rejected by its own father."

  
"Speaking about father, did that bastard get in touch ?", Alicia asked referring to Alberto. 

Raquel shook her head slowly. "No. It's like those five years meant nothing to him. He just left with all of his stuff. His phone is turned off too or at least blocked me."

"Asshole!", Alicia muttered. "Raquel, we should get legal papers signed saying he cannot come ask for the child, giving you full custody."

"We split up because he did not want this baby, Alicia."

"We will never know. He could simply start a battle to mess with you. So, let's be safe. I will talk to the lawyer and get it done."

"Thank you.", Raquel smiled gratefully, not just for the paperwork, but for everything. 

"You know, the child has an aunt, who already loves it with all her heart. An uncle too, Andres loves children. ", Alicia promised. "A family doesn't necessarily need to have a father and mother. I am a great example for that.", reminding her about Alicia's unconventional childhood. "I turned out okay, don't you think ?", she winked. Raquel looked unsure. "HEY! What's wrong with me ?", she said defensively earning a little kiss on her cheek from Raquel. 

"God, Sergio must think I am a lunatic."

Alicia giggled. "He has lived with me for a year and still thinks I am normal. His benchmark for lunatic is way too high.", they both laughed. "He is a very patient, kind-hearted man. You will see."

After chatting for a few more minutes, Alicia and Raquel walked to the bedroom where Sergio and Andres were seated. Sergio looked like he was getting scolded by his big brother for his insensitivity. 

  
"What's happening here, boys ?", Alicia enquired. 

"Planting sense into this idiot.", Andres gritted.

"That won't be necessary.", Raquel voice shocked everyone including Sergio, who looked at her dumbfounded. "Sergio, I am very sorry for my outburst. I have a lot happening in my life and I am a quite stressed. You didn't deserve any of that."

"Raquel, please, I am sorry. I shouldn't have..", Sergio approached her.

"No. No. it's fine really. I am sorry.", Raquel stopped him.

"Really, I am sorry.", Sergio assured her.

"I am sorry too.", Raquel shyly smiled.

"I am sorry, more.", Sergio repeated.

"I feel very sorry for us.", Andres muttered in Alicia's ears earning a laugh. 

"Okay, now that, we are all on the same page. Let's get you married.", she commanded. 

"Wait, shouldn't we first know about each other ?", Sergio frowned. 

"What for ? It's not like you are going to spend an eternity together.", Alicia shrugged. "Let me see.. Today is Thursday. The city council works today and tomorrow and will be closed till Tuesday for the long weekend.". Raquel and Sergio exchanged looks as their lives were now controlled by the red-head woman. "Perfect. we can get you married tomorrow morning and register the wedding by noon. And, you guys can go to the 'honeymoon' for the long weekend."

Sergio and Raquel stared wide eyed. 

  
"Andres, go find cheap travel packages for this weekend.", Alicia ordered and the man was on his feet. 

"Umm.. I have a problem..", Raquel raised her hand.

"What would that be ?", Alicia asked with a raised eyebrow intimidating everyone.

"I can't do anything in the morning. Umm.. I have morning sickness.", Raquel explained hesitantly like she was a student scared of her teacher. 

"How convenient!", Alicia smirked. "ANDRES.", she yelled. "Find churches that can do a wedding today."

  
"Today ?", the 'bride' and the 'groom' exclaimed. 

"Yes. Today.", Alicia nodded. "Any problems ?"

"No.", they both shook their heads together. 

Andres, after some research, found a church that would marry them today in the evening. Alicia found a bride and groom attire rental shop that agreed to give them clothes on this short notice. Sergio and Raquel nervously stood next to each other watching the whole preparation. Before they could realise, Alicia and Andres took them to separate rooms to get ready. 

"Here, wear this.", Alicia handed a white satin gown with netted sleeves. Raquel obeyed and changed as fast as she could. "You look.. wow..", Alicia's eyes were fixed on her friend as she came out dressed in an elegant looking bridal gown, a dress that gained beauty after it was wrapped around this magnificent woman. "You know.. some day, the right man would deserve a woman like you. And, that day you would be the most beautiful bride in this universe.", Alicia said huskily avoiding the tears in her eyes. 

"Hopes and dreams are too far-fetched, Al.", Raquel ignored her friend and walked to the table to fix her hair. "Let's focus on this.", she handed her a bag of makeup. Alicia sighed at her pessimism and helped her dress up for the event. They curled Raquel's hair in the end and left it wavy to caress her shoulders. The make-up was too subtle allowing her natural skin to speak for itself. The brothers left in Uber to the church, where they would speak to the Priest and make arrangements while the women followed. Almost an hour later, after several nagging phone calls from Andres, the two women arrived outside the church. Sergio stood next to the priest, while Andres stood behind him with a camera in his hands. Alicia ran to take her place opposite to Andres as the bridesmaid, while Raquel awaited to be called with flowers in her hands. She was going to be married, this was happening. Never in her most scariest nightmares had she imagined that her very first wedding would be a fake arrangement to a stranger for money. Raquel judged of herself for standing in the altar to give herself in a loveless marriage. Before she could panic anymore, thankfully, the minister invited the bride to join the occasion. 

Walking through those church halls lightened her heart. Although, this was all a lie, she pretended that it wasn't. Just for her sanity. When she walked down the short aisle, she imagined that Alberto was waiting for her and that he had changed his mind.

Sergio, on the other hand, was mesmerised by her beauty and felt a stab of guilt for asking this wonderful woman to enter into a marriage she did not deserve. The satin white dress highlighted her curves, the decorated sleeves were not as pretty as her tender arms, her hair flew with the wind as she appeared in front of him with a dreamy smile. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.", the priest announced gathering their attention. 

_"Sergio Marquina, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honour her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?_ "

He hesitated, looked at Raquel for a short second and said, "I do."

_"Raquel Murillo, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in (holy) matrimony, to love him, to honour him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"_

She shuddered as she fell from her bed while she was living a fantasy and realised it was her turn to say, "I do."

"Repeat after me.", the Priest looked at Sergio. 

_"I, Sergio Marquina, take you Raquel Murillo, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part._ ", Sergio repeated looking into her eyes with respect and gratitude.

The priest now turned to her, _"I, Raquel Murillo, take you Sergio Marquina, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part._ ", she repeated despite stammering at the point where she had to refer to him as her husband, yet looked in his eyes with the same amount of respect.

They both exchanged stares when the the priest asked for the rings, but Andres suddenly emerged from the side and handed two small ring boxes to the priest earning frowns from the couple. 

"I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love.", they both exchanged their rings after repeating the same statement. Their rings were silver and plain , but fitted perfectly to everyone's relief. 

The priest cleared his throat, "Bride and Groom, in the presence of God, your family and friends today, you have spoken the words and performed the rites which unite your lives. It is my legal right as a minister and my greatest joy and privilege to declare you husband and wife."

Raquel had no idea why she was tearing up. She blamed the pregnancy hormones. But, strangely everyone except for Sergio had gentle tears in their eyes. The whole ceremony was so pure that it measured beyond their lies. 

"You may now kiss the Bride.", the priest looked at Sergio with a wink and was confused by the lack interest on the groom's face. "Sergio, you may kiss Raquel.", he repeated wondering if the groom had trouble hearing. 

"Right, yes.", Sergio adjusted his glasses nervously and looked at Raquel helplessly.

Raquel chuckled at the grown man, who was now trembling like a toddler. She nodded her consent to him with a warm smile. He, then, cleared his throat, approached her gently enveloping his hands around her waist and pressing feather light kisses on her lips. When they were apart for a second, their eyes communicated that it wasn't convincing enough, so Sergio gently took her lips into a slightly deeper and longer kiss caressing her back tenderly. When they parted, he whispered, "Are you okay ?"

She nodded while she caught her breathe. Andres and the priest dealt with his payment while Alicia hugged Raquel to comfort her. "You did great, love."

On their return journey, they took a single Uber ride with Raquel in the front and rest at the back. Andres had packed a suitcase for Sergio for his stay at Raquel's house. Throughout the whole ride Raquel kept her head out staring into the passing clouds and only nodded when people asked if she was okay. One thing gave her some peace. She cleaned her apartment and 'de-Alberto'ized the place making it suitable for Sergio's unplanned stay. They awkwardly walked into her house and Alicia was ready to jump back into business, "Guys, I need the clothes back to return to that place."

"Claro", Sergio nodded and looked at Raquel wondering which room he must use. She immediately understood and answered, "The room on the right. It doesn't come with an attached bathroom, but you can use the common bathroom for yourself."

He nodded and left. "I will go change too.", she announced tiredly and disappeared. Within a couple of minutes, Sergio appeared with a bag of his wedding clothes, while Raquel opened the door for Alicia to enter. 

  
"How are you, chica ?", Alicia noticed the exhaustion on her friend's eyes. 

"Just too tired and sleepy.", Raquel replied lying down on bed. 

"Do you want something to eat ?", Alicia asked offering her water. 

"No, I am fine.", Raquel shook her hands. "Go! you still have to return the clothes."

"Don't be silly. Andres can do that. I will make some soup and put it in the fridge. Sleep now.", Alicia smiled. 

"Thank you, Al", Raquel smiled tiredly and her eyelids closed unable to hold erect any longer. 

The men were patiently waiting outside for the women to join them , but only Alicia appeared with the dress. "Raquel is a tired and wanted to sleep for a while.", she informed. She handed the Raquel's clothes to Andres and asked him to return to the shop, as she had to make some food for Raquel. 

"Umm.. I can do that.", Sergio offered. 

When Alicia did not want to impose, Andres pitched in and said, "You can trust him, he is a chef after all.". Alicia agreed and left Sergio to it. 

***

It was almost dinner time, the house did not feel strange to him anymore. He organised his wardrobe and books, set up his room and still had time to make dinner for himself and Raquel. It worried him that she was still asleep and wasn't sure if he was allowed to wake her up. While he sat and contemplated his choices, a husky voice alarmed him. "hey.", a short, thin figure appeared outside the bedroom rubbing her eyes and scratching her head. He couldn't help but chuckle at how his perfect bride turned into such a beautiful mess.

"Hola.", he smiled warmly welcoming her in her own home. 

"Umm.. I am sorry, I was very tired -"

"No. No. Don't worry about it."

  
"Umm.. did you settle well ? Is everything okay ?", she asked as she walked to a rack near the front-door.

"Yes. Yes. Everything is fine. Thanks.", he replied awkwardly.

"Err.. an extra set of keys for you.", she handed him Alberto's keys. "There is a carpark in the basement, if you own a car. ", she informed him. "The mailbox is at the front of the building with our flat number on it. You can just use the small key to open it.", she said pointing at the key. 

"Okay.."

"I have SplitWise on my phone, we can record and share our expenses there ?", she asked.

"Split what ?"

"SplitWise. It's a mobile app for people/groups to share their expenses.", she educated him. He handed his phone to her to get the app setup. "Done. I have also stored my phone number in it. Just in case..."

He quickly sent her a test message to share his number with her. 

"If you need anything else, feel free to ask me.", she smiled, but soon frowned causing him to get anxious. "Umm.. Did Alicia leave something for me ?", she asked massaging her stomach.

"Yeah. Dinner.", Sergio nodded. "Are you hungry ?"

Raquel furrowed unsure of an apt reply to that question. 

"Right.", he understood. "I .. I thought .. umm.. I asked Alicia to leave.."

She raised her eyebrows. 

"umm.. I cooked dinner for us..", he nervously answered. 

"Oh wow. Thank you, Sergio."

He pointed that the table and set the plates while he reheated the food. He had made lentil soup and garlic bread for them. She smiled with sparkly eyes when she saw a hot bowl of creamy soup in front of her and quickly took her first morsel. He silently giggled and admired her impatience as he began to eat. For a couple of morsels, she did not comment on the food making him worry if she actually liked it. When her initial hunger was satisfied, she gleamed with a corner smile, "Sergio, this is perfect!"

"Phew. Thank you. I was nervous.", he blurted out and heard her chuckle. 

"Please. You are a chef. This is perfect.", she scoffed.

"Do you cook ?", he asked, but wondered what was so funny as he heard her laugh hard.

"Cereal, instant noodles!", she hinted.

"So. No!", he teased and they laughed more. After a minute of awkward silence, he hesitantly asked, "Umm. If you like the food, do you mind if I cook food at home ?"

"The food is lovely, but I wouldn't want to impose, Sergio. It's okay. There are good take-outs nearby.", she refused politely.

"It's no big deal. I like to cook, so I will just make an extra-portion for you ..", he shrugged. "and your little one, too."

She thought for a while and agreed with a deal, "Only if you let me clean."

"Absolutely.", he agreed. They finished dinner and as discussed she washed the dishes and put it out to dry, while silently watched her. "Do you have any preferences ? Food, I mean.", he asked.

"Generally, I eat everything. I am not fussy. But, now I eat whatever this one accepts", she pointed at her stomach with a apologetic smirk.

"We will figure it out with some experimentation.", he smiled. 

"Yeah. I suppose.". She yawned boldly with a stretch and admitted with a pout, "I am sleepy. We will talk tomorrow ?"

"Sure.", he nodded and watched her leave. There is something that he has been wanting to say all day long, but never had the chance. "Umm. Raquel.", he called unprepared to say the next words.

She turned back and frowned when he kept quiet for a long time. 

"Umm, I .. I wanted to say.. umm.. if I made you uncomfortable at any time today, I want to say.. I am very sorry..The ceremony , preparations, .. umm the kiss.. I am very sorry..", he stammered.

"Hours after the wedding, you are already resenting the marriage, husband ?", she mocked to ease his tension.

"No..", he stammered and processed what she said. "What ?!?!"

Laughing out loudly at his expense, she promised, "Sergio, I was joking. Yes, today was eventful. But, no, you did not make me uncomfortable at all.", she smiled warmly and soon shifted to a playful face, "In fact, I thought you were going to faint when the priest asked you to kiss me.", she teased him making him blush madly. "Chill, Sergio. It's all good."

  
"Great. umm Okay. Thank you.", he sighed with relief. "umm Raquel.?", he hesitantly approached her holding a glass of water. 

"What is this ?", she pouted with wrinkly nose at the unpleasant liquid.

"This is ginger water. It helps reduce your morning sickness. Have some first thing in the morning and keep drinking it."

"Sergio, that's very .. I don't know what to say.", she took the water from his hand and heartily said, "Thank you."

He ignored her, "I, also, have our water filter infused with ginger. The flavour will help throughout the day. I don't mind drinking ginger flavoured water too."

"Seriously! umm.. Sergio, I don't know how to thank you. I badly wanted a remedy for my damn morning sickness.", she complained.

"Let's see if this helps. If not, we can try something else.", he assured her.

"Thank you.", she smiled almost in the verge of tears moved by his care and affection. "Good night, Sergio.", she whispered through her lumpy throat. 

"Good night, Raquel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, they are married!! Good night, everybody!! Can't wait to write about their 'honeymoon'


	3. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Raquel are on their honeymoon after they register their marriage legally. They get to know each other!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!!
> 
> Your response was soooooo. overwhelming to this story!! Thank you so so much for your support!!! I really appreciate all your comments!!! :) god all of you are so so so amazing!!!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! I love writing about these two!!!

“COME ON!!!!”, Alicia lost patience and started yelling from the hall, making Andres use his fingers to block his ears. 

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING ?", Raquel emerged from her room fully dressed and annoyed. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING IN YOUR BEDROOM ?", the red head screamed. 

"I was..", Raquel lowered her voice, then yelled again, "GETTING READY TO GO DO THE THING!"

"Why is everyone screaming ?", Sergio finally came out of his bedroom dusting his suit.

"I think..", Andres walked to his brother and secretly muttered in his ears, "They are PMS'ing... together."

"Excuse me ?", Raquel turned her attention to the men. Sergio shrugged and walked away from his brother to display his absence of involvement in this comment. "I am pregnant, you moron!!", Raquel reminded the dumb man.

"So ?!", Andres furrowed and judged again, "It's still hormones!", making a gesture with his hands to indicate that she was crazy indeed. 

"SHUT UP!", Alicia stopped them when Raquel was ready to pick a fight with her boyfriend. 

"YOU KNOW, WHEN YOUR PREGNANT, I WISH YOUR MORNING SICKNESS LASTS TILL THE NIGHT!!", Raquel cursed. 

  
"We are late", Alicia coldly tapped her watch.

"Why are you in our house ?", Sergio asked as if his privacy was suddenly invaded.

"I gave her a spare key, a long time ago.", Raquel informed him with a regretful sigh. 

"Time to take it back.", Sergio told her. "Please", he whispered.

"Oh! for heaven's sake. The judge isn't your buddy. You can't keep him waiting." 

"WE ARE NOT LATE!!", Raquel squealed. 

"The appointment is at 11 and it is now 10:45!!!", Alicia pointed her watch at her friend.

"THE CLOCKS CHANGED!! DAYLIGHT SAVINGS!!!", Raquel screamed and walked back into her room. 

"Look at that. She is right.", Alicia nodded at Andres. "Okay, We will be at the courthouse. Meet me there."

"Get Out!", Sergio fumed under his breathe. 

Their official marriage registration was today and the appointment wasn't too easy to book, which explained Alicia's outrageous drama. Raquel was finally having a good morning without being constantly interrupted by her morning sickness, while Sergio was actually having a good time in the shower until Alicia'c voice took over. The procedure itself was straightforward; they had to sign a couple of documents and the judge asked them for a proof of address and some pictures. The whole time they pretended to be a romantic couple making the other real married couple jealous. 

"Here are your tickets and your reservations."

"I thought we were going to Italy.", Raquel smirked. 

"No. You are going to Canary Islands. After all, newly married couple would only be having sex. You don't need to go to a new country for that.", Alicia explained and earned an arched eyebrow from her friend. "Fine. Budget cuts. This was cheaper. And, we got a good deal on the honeymoon suite with breakfast."

"A honeymoon suite ?", an astonished Sergio asked. 

"Oh honey, didn't your parents have that talk with you ?", Alicia caressed Sergio's beard like he was a bear. "This is what married couples do.".

Sergio pulled away from her and let the woman have the last word for his own sanity. After all the legal procedures were over, the judge handed them their documents that now officially said, "Mr Sergio Marquina and Mrs Raquel Murillo.". On their way back home, Raquel had to make a quick stop at her gynaecologist's office. Even though she had insisted on Sergio going home, he refused. Instead, he chose to stay at the waiting room for her to finish with her appointment.

"Is everything alright ?", Sergio asked as he spotted Raquel coming back to the waiting room with her head buried under some papers. 

"Oh yea. Everything is okay.", she answered with smile and did not explain more fearing that her pregnancy tales would not be of his interest like Alberto. To her surprise, he was not convinced with that answer. He hesitantly looked at her for more information with worried eyes. "Since we are flying, I needed clearance from the doctor. To know, if it's safe.. for me and the baby."

"What did she say ?"

"Oh. She said it was perfectly okay. The baby and I are healthy.", she answered very enthusiastically touched by his concern. 

"That's good to hear", he smiled, got the files from her hand and hailed a cab for them.   
Such a gentleman, she thought when he opened the door for her and waited till she sat comfortably. 

Back home, they had enough time to pack for their honeymoon. So, they carefully picked every piece of clothing and packed thoughtfully. But, their peace did not last very long. 

"Are you guys ready ?!!! I don't want you to be late for your flights.", they heard Alicia. Again!

"We need to change the locks.", Sergio muttered as they exited the house. 

"The first thing we would be doing after we come back.", Raquel agreed. 

At the airport, when they were ready to check-in, Alicia grabbed Raquel's hands and dragged her to a corner, while Andres did the same with Sergio. Soon, when it was time for them to check-in, Alicia kissed Raquel, wished her a safe trip and definitely did not shy away to kneel on the floor to kiss her baby too. 

"Alicia, por favor. People are watching.", Raquel hissed embarrassed by the gesture, while the men only gave her a warm comforting smile. 

"Hey, this is better than those rug heads digging each other's mouth.", Alicia said a little too loud gaining the attention of a publicly making out couple. When they stared at her, she loudly said, "Dig deeper, maybe you will find her brains!!"

"Alicia!!", Raquel gritted, while Andres encouraging laughed. "Do not support her in this madness.", Raquel scolded her. 

"What ?! I am not totally wrong.", Alicia shrugged still on her knees with her hands on Raquel's belly. She got closer to her stomach, "Hey little one. Grow safely there okay ? Your uncle and aunt are waiting for you. Auntie Alicia loves you so so much"

  
"Ow.. Alicia.. it tickles.", Raquel wriggled as Alicia continued to kiss her stomach. 

"Alright. Alright. Keep the baby safe!!", Alicia stood up and kissed her friend goodbye. The couple left shortly after exchanging hugs and kisses. 

The airline was generous enough to give them a 'newly married couple' upgrade. "This feels like royalty.", Raquel whispered when they entered the first-class cabin. 

"I don't feel like I fit in here.", Sergio complained as he watched the fancy people weary branded suits carrying rich suit-cases.

"Relax. Pretending to be rich is better than being rich. You just have to act finicky and you will be convincing.", Raquel explained softly. Sergio volunteered to sit on the aisle seat letting Raquel settle by the window seat. "Watch me!", she whispered with naughty eyes. "Excuse me.", she caught the attention of a steward. Sergio frowned when Raquel shot a very unwelcoming smile at the attendant while adjusting her hair on her mobile camera. The man was still waiting for her to state her requests patiently, while she continued to adjust her hair. "Oh. yes. sorry.", she acknowledge his presence finally, after pretending to ignore him for a while. "My husband and I would like a glass of warm water. The temperature must not be lesser than 32.2 C.", she requested, but mostly demanded. The man nodded and left. "See!!", she gleamed at Sergio who looked dumbfounded. 

"Wow!!", Sergio scoffed in relief. A minute later their water arrived catering to their details and Raquel nodded gratefully. "How do you know..Wait .. are you rich ??", Sergio asked with a shock on his face. "Sorry, for being rude.. umm"

"No. No. It's okay. I suppose I am... Well, my father is.", Raquel shyly admitted. 

"Of course, you fit in this cabin, so well.", Sergio teased her. "What do your parents do ?"

"My father runs a pharmaceutical company."

Sergio hummed and guessed. "Is it Lifeline Pharma ?"

"Yes. How do you know ?", she asked.

"I have read his interview on a magazine, after became one of the top 50 richest business magnet in Europe."

"Oh. Yes. Two years ago.", she recalled. 

"May I ask... umm.. never mind..", Sergio abruptly stopped himself. 

But, Raquel caught his question, "What am I doing here ?".

Sergio nodded. "But, you don't have to answer it. I apologise for my insensitive curiosity."

Raquel thought for a while, "No. No you are fine.". She smiled at him and said, "I suppose you must know. Now that we are 'married'". Sergio observed her body language shifting to a sad tone, as she gazed outside the window. "Look, my father wanted me to become something I was never proud of. I disobeyed. So, I am not their favourite child, since."

Sergio nodded apologetically reaching out to hold her hands. 

"When I was a child, my dad was busy chasing money. My mother focussed on showing off in front of her rich lady friends. My house was always a party house, and was rarely a home. We never had family dinner except during Christmas or some celebration. Even then, my entire extended family was invited. So, it was never the four of us as a family. Everything they did was to exhibit their lives to the public."

Sergio understood and she, now, looked at his eyes with tears threatening to escape. 

"Our servants remind our parents about their own children's birthday. I can bet that they know nothing about me. Because, they never bothered to speak to us. Somehow, my little sister was okay with that life. I wasn't. I wanted more. I did not want money, I wanted love."

Sergio took a deep breathe to stop himself from crying and offered her a tissue. 

"Alicia's mother practically raised me. I used to go to her house after school and come home when it was bed-time. Sometimes, I just stayed with Al. Because, it's not like my parents would tuck me in and tell me a bed-time story. Al's did all that for me. She kissed me every night before bed. Woke us up with a kiss. Helped us with nightmares, first love, first heart-break and even puberty. My parents sent me a stranger, a doctor when I was 13 to give me that education, when Al's mom taught us everything with so much care."

  
"Andres speaks a lot about Alicia's mother."

"She didn't have the money to live a fancy life, you know ?", Raquel continued. "Al's dad left her when she was young. So, her mother raised her all by herself. She was a teacher. I suppose that inspired us to become teachers too. Their house wasn't big or air-conditioned or filled with servants to run errands or have fancy multi-cuisine meals. We carried our own grocery bags. We ate porridge, eggs and basic stuff. But, it was the best! I even called her 'Mami'. There was so much love in that simplistic life. Something, people like my parents or my sister would never understand."

"So, you were the family outlier."

"Yeah.", Raquel sighed. "My dad was upset when I told him I won't join his company. I left the house to follow my dreams. My sister is the new assistant managing director."

"Do you still visit them ?"

"Only because I promised Al's mom that I would never give up on them. I go there during the festive days. I can't simply visit them without having an appointment."

"An appointment ?", Sergio frowned. Who needs an appointment to visit their own parents ?, he thought.

  
"Yeah. I need to speak to their assistants. Then, there is a security clearance. And, finally I will get their time."

"Wow!"

  
"I think I cried more when Al's mom passed away, more than I would cry for the death of both my parents put together."

"I can imagine.", Sergio nodded with an eye roll and caressed her hands. "Do they know about the baby ?"

  
"I have an appointment next week. A phone call. I will tell them then.", she informed him. "I am sure they would be very judgemental and rude. But, I don't care. This child will get everything I never had.", she smiled holding her stomach.

  
"Now, I know why Alicia kept saying that the child is very lucky. I agree with her, too.", Sergio smiled confidently.

"Enough about me. Now, it's your turn.", Raquel looked at him. "How come you don't have a Spanish citizenship ?"

"Well, my parents separated when Andres and I were young. He grew up with my mother in Spain, while I went with my father. So, I always lived outside Spain."

"Okay, this makes sense. I am very sorry about your parents."

"Don't be. You know what, both were amazing people. But, individually.", he answered. "The moment they are put under one roof, somehow, their equation doesn't work."

  
Raquel nodded while gently resting her head on his shoulders carefully listening to him.

"I visited Spain. But, I could never connect with my mother much. She always had mean things to say about my father. My father was no different. He did the same. So, I was basically frustrated with both of them. Their separation formed an unbreakable bond between me and my brother. We are very very close.", he smiled sadly and gratefully.

  
"Andres is a lovely man. He has this tendency to make you feel 'not alone'", Raquel agreed.

"He does. I, also, learnt how to cook. Thanks to my father's unhealthy take-away life."

"You are very brave and independent. Just like Andres."

"Thank you. So, are you.", Sergio planted a peck on her head and inhaled her lavender scented hair. "Let's speak happier things!"

Raquel enthusiastically sat up on her seat. 

"How many weeks are you ?"

"11 Weeks.! Almost the end of first trimester!", she answered.

Sergio jumped on his seat as if he forgot something, "I am sorry I forget to ask you. Did your morning sickness get any better ?"

Raquel laughed. "Yes. It did. Instead of puking 20 times, I did only 10!! Gave me an extra hour of sleep!". Sergio smiled happily. She, then, asked. "How do you know about these remedies ?"

"I did a food research, course. Pregnancy was my area of interest."

Raquel smiled gratefully. "May I ask why pregnancy ?"

"Well, because it is very uncertain."

Raquel frowned.

"See, a person which heart conditions, the diet is simple. Similarly for people with allergies.", he explained and quickly defended himself before she hit him, "I am not saying pregnancy is an ailment. But, from a physical aspect, it is a condition. A positive condition, but it inflicts reactions on your body."

Raquel chuckled, "Nice save!"

He wiped an imaginary sweat, "Pregnancy is different for every woman. Their cravings and aversions are different. But, my research was to find common grounds that are universally acceptable. Ginger is one such findings."

"I am so lucky I married you.", Raquel joked.

He laughed shortly and promised, "I am going to be there throughout. You would be my research subject."

"As long as I get yummy food.", Raquel shrugged. "Speaking of food, I am hungry.", she pouted rubbing her tummy.

Sergio chuckled at her cute she looked. "Umm.. I don't want to insist. But, flight meals would have some preservatives to sustainability. Once we land, we can eat at a good restaurant ?"

"I can hold on to that.", she agreed.

Thankfully, the landing wasn't too long. They arrived and quickly took a car to the hotel. Raquel got a banana and a smoothie to keep her full until they check-in and find a restaurant.

"Hola! Mr Marquina and Mrs Murillo.", the receptionist greeted them and validated their reservation. "Great, on behalf of the hotel, I would like to upgrade you to your presidential suite. The best offering in our chain of hotels. We have decorated it to a honeymoon aesthetic."

The couple happily nodded and handed their bags to their accommodation assistant. "Two upgrades in one day! Wow.", Sergio whispered n her ears and they shared a giggle. 

When the assistant deposited their bag in a safe location, Raquel wanted to mess with them a little. "I hope this room is soundproof ?"

Sergio turned crimson and the assistant swallowed. "Si Senora. It is."

  
"Oh! Thank god.", Raquel sighed in pretentious relief and the man left at the earliest chance he got. 

"Raquel, what was that for ?", Sergio approached hoping it was a prank. She looked like she was serious.

"We need a sound-proof room, Sergio. I can be a little loud in bed. And, I don't know about you."

"Raquel...", he was speechless and scared. This was not in the deal.

"I even got some sexy lingerie to get you going. Do you liked red or black ? see-through ? Lacy ? Stockings ?", she listed his options.

"Why are we talking about this ?"

"Alicia told me that immigration officer could as you intimate question. Like how often do we orgasm ? Do I fake it ? Favourite positions ? ", Raquel arched her lips and counted with her fingers. "You need experience to answer all that.", she shrugged and stared to unpack her bags. 

Sergio swallowed and stood.

"What happened, Sergio ? Do you think I am unattractive because I am pregnant ? Like I am some fat cow ?"

No, he squealed in his head. "Ra-Raquel, you are a beautiful woman.."

She tightened her shirt around her stomach. "See, I am not even showing. Just a little belly pooch. It won't get in our way.", she added scanning her own belly.

"It's not that."

"And, it's safe to have sex with a pregnant women, because you don't have the risk of any unplanned consequences.", she added.

"Raquel, por favor. stop. Please.", he begged. "is this serious ? Please tell me you are joking. I can't.. We can't.. It's not right.", he struggled to find the right words. "It's not about your baby. You are a beautiful woman. But...", he stammered, but frowned when her expression shifted to a naughty playful smile. Her nose wrinkled trying to hold a laugh. "You are evil.", he chuckled in relief.

She laughed out loud. "You must have seen your face!!", she pointed at him and laughed, so hard that she couldn't stand anymore. Bluntly landing on the floor, she laughed kicking her legs. 

He stared at her and went to the guest room of their suite to make a call. Raquel followed him worried about his sudden exit. 

"Where are you going ?"

"I am making a phone call. Would you give me some privacy ?", he asked and she left him alone immediately. 

  
Really scared that he was offended by her stupid prank, she impatiently waited for him to return. 

"There is an empty room, I would be staying there for the rest of our trip.", he informed her. 

She lost her breath. Shit. "Sergio..", she approached him. "Please don't be hasty. It would be risky for you to stay. What if the immigration does a background check. They will come to know.."

"I don't care, Raquel. I am not comfortable sharing a bed with your. After knowing your intentions."

"It was a joke!", she explained. 

"It felt violating. How am I supposed to sleep next to you."

"I will sleep on the couch.", before she could explain, the doorbell rang. And, Sergio walked with his suitcase. Unable to control her tears, she sat on the corner of the bed and picked her phone to ask Alicia for help. Within a second, she heard Sergio walk back with a room assistant holding a mat. 

"Fix it on the bath tub.", he instructed him. 

Raquel wiped her tears, but they kept streaming down. Sergio did not notice them as he was focussed on the bathroom work. As soon as, the assistant left, Sergio kneeled in front of her in the bed. "Buhahha. I got you back!", he laughed victoriously, but soon worried he noticed her moistened cheeks. "Raquel.. what's wrong..Please.. don't cry.."

She continued to wipe her tears. 

"I was joking. I wasn't going to leave."

She broke into a heavier sob and he hurried to pull her into a hug. "Sh... Raquel, I am so sorry. I meant a funny prank. I am so sorry."

"You better be. You evil son-of-a-bitch."

"I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you."

"I was scared for you. For your future. I was scared I ruined all of it.", she mumbled in his chest. His hands held her tighter. His hug felt like home. It was nothing like any of Alberto's lustful hugs where his hands travelled to her ass within seconds. Sergio had no sexual interest, only a warm friendship. She felt safe and comfortable in his embrace. Even his tightest hug felt very tender. 

"You did not ruin anything. I am sorry for making you think that.", he kissed her head softly. 

  
"Tell me why that man was here.", she pouted.

"Come see for yourself.", he walked her to the bathroom. Their bath tub now had anti-slip mat.

Raquel opened her mouth to a little 'O' in comprehension.

"The bath tub did not feel very safe. You could slip. So..", he explained with a sheepish smile. 

There was absolutely no reason to be angry at him, after his most sensitive concern. He, then, kneeled down to face her stomach.

"What are you doing ?", she squirmed shyly.

"Shh. There is someone else I need to apologise to.", he said with a wink and held her by her waist. "Little one, this is Sergio. I am your mother's friend. I am sorry for making your mom cry. I did not know she had a sensitive heart. I will learn and do better next time. I promise. Please, don't worry. I will take care of you both. See you soon.". He felt too shy to kiss her stomach, but gave it a gentle caress and a smile. 

"Sergio, it tickles.", she squirmed. 

"Sorry.", he got back on his knees.

"Mamma and baby forgive you. Now, go out. We need a shower.", she pushed him to the door. 

  
Few minutes later she returned with a soft fluffy robe tied around her, her hair wet and looking beautiful than ever. Sergio resisted to not stare at her. But, she was glowing. 

"Go take a shower!", she ordered. He chuckled and obliged.

When he came back from the shower, she was dressed in her night clothes and comfortably relaxed on the bed. "Umm.. aren't we eating out ?", he furrowed in confusion. She was the one who was hungry. 

"We were. Umm.. Do you want to go out ? Or can we order room service ?", she asked with a lazy stretch. "We could go out, if you want. I will get ready in minutes."

He chuckled at how small she looked despite her longest stretch. "No, room service is fine. What do you like to order ?"

"Arrabbiata and Penne. No veggies. No meat.", she answered instantly. 

"Okay..", he picked up the phone. "Hi. We would like to order room service... One 12 inch chicken Pizza, thin-crust, crispy golden corners glazed with butter, low fat cheese, chunky spicy tomato sauce. I want the cheese on top of all your toppings.", he ordered. Raquel arched her eyebrows at his complicated pizza order. "Yes, and Penne Arrabbiata. No meat. Grind the veggies with the sauce..", he ordered and earned a pat and a silent 'NO' from Raquel. He laughed at something the restaurant man said, "Yes, Exactly how you make a child's pasta , but an adult portion. Parmesan cheese on the side please. Surprise me with a desert", he hung up.

  
"Sergio!!", she complained. "Did you just call me a child to a stranger ?"

He laughed and ignored her. "Believe me. You will like the pasta."

He was right. The food arrived in 15 minutes and Raquel loved her pasta. The sauce was filled with flavour, she could swear there were no veggies in them. 

"Someone likes their food.", he commented. 

She absently nodded and continued to eat with no absolutely no concern about the sauce smeared around her lips. When she was finished, she licked around her lips and wiped herself clean. He silently chuckled adoring her messy habits. She, then, carefully cut the desert into half and gobbled her share. 

When they were ready for bed, she asked, "Umm..Sergio.. should we place a pillow in between ?"

"I don't know about you. I have self-control.", he answered earning a mocking stare from her.

They lied down after an another eventful and tiring day. "Talk..", she whispered. Her dreamy face kissed the moonlight. 

"What do you want to talk about ?", he asked politely allowing her to lead the conversation.

"Tell me about your past relationships..", her eyes sparkled as she was diving into another private zone. He hid his face in the pillow with a sigh. "Come on. Don't be shy..", she held a puppy face. 

How does this woman get her way with him, he wondered as he recollected his past to give her a genuine reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter ? What do you guys think!!! Raquel has the big man wrapped around her finger, already !! :) But, remember they are friends!! :P :P Not for too long!!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love 💕


	4. The number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spill details about their past experiences. Sergio and Raquel spend a usual morning at the hotel, but the noon has some interesting shifts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the previous chapter :) :). I hope you liked it :) :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one too :) Thank you for all the love!!!

He was about to start admitting his unsuccessful love life, but was too ashamed. Sending her mixed vibes, he swallowed staring at her hoping she would forget about the question if he waited long enough. But, her eager eyes only grew more eager as he prolonged his response.

  
"Well ?"

"What do you need to know first ?", he asked.

"Start with your first girlfriend.", she demanded while she supported her head on her elbows. 

"My first girl friend was in junior college. I was 19. We dated for a two years. Her name was Irina."

"Did you two make love ?", she asked a excited as a high school girl.

He blushed, chuckled and answered, "Yes. And, she was my first. I was hers. So, it was a bit awkward.". 

"Most first times are like that.", she shook her hand casually.

"Oh yeah. Was your first time awkward too ?"

"Definitely. Finish your story. I will tell you mine.", she offered. 

"Well, we broke up due to petty fights over chemistry grades.", he concluded. Raquel slapped her own face in disappointment. "Hey! You promised!!", he reminded her about her first time.

"Umm.. I was younger, about 16. He was my first boyfriend. We were in his house when his parents weren't there. It was quite unpleasant for me at least."

"Why ?", he probed.

"for starters, he kept poking my clit with this dick!", she smirked and then laughed

"Joder!", they both laughed together. 

"But, yeah. He was gentle, so I have to respect him for that. The relationship ended after he became a big shot football player and started acting very mean.", Raquel frowned in disgust. "Enough of me. You continue."

"Well, I did not date anyone when I was in culinary school. I did have a couple of flings, but that was purely for sex for both parties. Nothing serious.", Sergio began. "I moved to Italy for further studies and met a girl named Ilana. We started off fine. Until, I figured out she has lower IQ."

"IQ ?", Raquel arched her eyebrows.

"Yeah. The women watches soap operas, reality TV shows and did not know the name of the president or European capitals!", he complained.

"Continue..", Raquel smirked speechlessly.

  
"So, I ended that. Then I started working in Madrid. I met this girl, Monica. Beautiful woman with nice blonde curly hair. Things went well.", he stopped abruptly, but she nudged him to go further. "Until the day we wanted to make love. I was in her house and we started with kissing. My fingers.."

"No details please!", Raquel squeezed her eyes shut.

"Believe me. There are no details in this story. My fingers got stuck in her hair. I might have laughed teasing her. She got offended and kicked me out.", Sergio hid his face in his hands.

  
"Sergio Marquina!!", Raquel reprimanded. "Why the fuck did you laugh!!"

"I don't know. Shoot me. I really don't know. Till this day, I have been scared to go out with curly haired women. Or women in general.", Sergio concluded. "But, I have had other flings.", he added enthusiastically. She furrowed. "Respectful flings.", he elaborated. She stared at him. "Never really gone on dates since!"

"You are unbelievable. That poor girl would have been so angry.", Raquel scoffed in shock. 

"Yes, and I was very scared!"

"This is not about you, Marquina. All men are pigs!!", she slapped his toned arms. 

"I agree to some level.", he conceded. "But, that soap opera woman is not my fault!"

"Walk around with a quiz sheet, Sergio. Pick straight haired women who passes the test!", she advised angrily. Men, she scoffed loudly.

"Can we please continue to better things ?", Sergio pleaded. 

"Like What ?! I am lying next to yet another pig!", she gritted. 

"Umm.. Maybe your love life is better than mine ?", he prompted.

She thought for a while and agreed to continue the conversation. "Well, I dated a guy, Hortigosa at university. We matched so well. We dated for two years. We kissed all time every time... We even recorded us making love..."

He interrupted her, "This counts as too much details."

"Right. Sorry.", she bit her lower lip. "Well, eventually we grew up and I broke up with him."

"Why ?", he furrowed.

She shut her eyes and admitted, "I found someone more handsome than him. And, Horti was just 'meh'..."

"And, you had the audacity to judge me ?", he sat on his bed taking offence. 

"Anyways, I dated the next guy until graduation. He moved to another country and long distance was just too hard. We broke up with mutual consent.", she ignored and continued.

"Can we go back to your shallow decision ?", Sergio nudged.

"Hair puller!", she spat.

"Boy friend switcher!", he spat back.

"Excuse me. May I continue ?", Raquel frowned. "Then, I met Alberto.", she sighed heavily.

"Alberto ? Am I expected to know him ?", Sergio asked innocently.

"He- He is the father of.. this... my child.", she pointed at her baby. Sadness conquered her previously playful eyes. Sergio noticed her painfully swallowing the lump of grief building up her throat.

"Raquel, let's not talk about it. It's okay."

  
"No. No. I need this.", she muttered. "We met through a common friend. He is 6 years older than me and an inspector. We dated for two years and moved into our apartment in Madrid. He was very warm, committed and caring. The kind of affection I would change myself for and I did. I did modify my life around him and never regretted it. Until the day my pregnancy test turned positive. Since then, it was only regrets."

"He knew about the child ?", Sergio almost choked in surprise. What kind of a man leaves his pregnant partner ?

"He left because of the child.", Raquel smiled sadly. Her eyes glistened as the moon light kissed her face. "He - He asked me to abort and I wanted the child. So, it costed my relationship. I don't regret that.", she said strongly. "But, he... he", she wiped her tears and continued, "He left because... he didn't like the way my body would change if I have the baby. Like I was nothing but my toned abs. I couldn't take that."

"Hey Hey... shh..", Sergio crawled closer to her, took her in his arms to comfort her. "You look beautiful now, and look more beautiful after the baby. He is just too blind to see your beauty, because he hasn't seen your mind."

  
She stayed in his embrace, cried for a while and added, "I am surrounded by kids all the time. I want to become a mother, Sergio. I want a family. I never had any as a child. I, at least, want one now. A loving blood relationship."

"I understand that. You don't have to explain your choices to me or to anyone in this world. Alberto is just an ass with very superficial thoughts. You deserve better."

"I think so, too.", she smiled and nodded at his reply. "Anyways, I am out of the dating game for a good couple of years!", she rolled her eyes.

"Well, not for a couple years, just one or two.", he corrected her.

"Sergio, my long-term boyfriend broke up over pregnancy changes. Do you think a new man would want a postpartum woman ?"

"Men like Alberto won't. But, there are many good men, who would love to build a family with an amazing woman like you."

"I hope so. But, I already know that I don't need to search for the love of my life. He or She is already growing inside of me.", she blushed happily with her hand travelling to her stomach. 

"See!", Sergio smiled. "You deserve only the best, Raquel. Don't ever be hesitant to admit that."

  
She took a deep breathe and muttered, "Thank you.."

Falling asleep was a lot easier as they were not sharing a bed with a stranger. Their lives were bounded by an unconventional marriage, but they managed to build a beautiful friendship out of this. Facing away from each other, they dived into their own dreamland. 

***

"Good Morning.", Raquel muttered rubbing her puffy eyes, scratching her hair and with a shy yawn. 

  
"Morning.", he answered with a wide smile. He was an early riser on the days he had to work, but on a day off he liked to sleep longer. However, this vacation was different. Considerate of Raquel's nausea, he decided to finish his morning routine before she woke up and leave the bathroom at her disposal. 

"You woke up early ?", she frowned.

"I am an early riser.", he simply smiled.

"I don't like mornings.", she complained.

He chuckled. "Right. The morning sickness, I understand."

"No, even before that. I never liked mornings.", she shook her head to fight the sun rays off her face. 

He giggled as she dragged herself to the bathroom. Within seconds, he heard a loud hurl coming from the bathroom. Marching in to hold her head would be a violation of her privacy. They weren't that close yet. But, he felt useless standing outside. He decided to pay a quick visit to the restaurant and fetch her some ginger water. When he arrived, she looked pale and tired sitting on the floor outside the bathroom. 

"Sorry, the bed was too far away.", she apologised with her head rested on a night lamp.

"Hey. Please..", he ran to her with a towel and glass of the ginger water. "Here, drink this.", he helped her take a sip of the water and wiped her head. 

"Thank you.", she whispered with a weary smile and continued to drink the water. The water did its magic, as she only puked once after that and felt better since then. He held her as she walked back to her bed and covered her with a blanket when she lied down with a moan. "Do we have some tea in the room ?"

"Umm. There is. But, tea is advisable in empty stomach for you."

"Oh.", she accepted and drank the ginger water instead. He found some salt crackers in the mini-fridge, which he brought it to her. The stomach stopped cramping as soon as she ate the crackers and she was already feeling much better. He could tell from the life she suddenly gained on her face. "What you you doing ?", she asked as he took his night clothes to change.

"Umm.. changing.", he furrowed.

"Why ?", she asked strictly.

"Er..To lie down. We could watch TV.", he shrugged.

"I will watch TV. You need to go out and explore the islands.", she sat on her bed with her hands on waist.

  
"Raquel, it's not a good idea to leave you alone.", he informed her firmly.

"Oh really ? I was by myself the past 10 weeks and I survived just fine."

  
"That's different. Now you have me."

"Yes. I do. You brought me this glass of ginger water. That's all I ask. You don't need to sit by bed side. I am fine.", she smiled at him. 

"You might need me in the middle of the day."

"And, we have phones. I will call you if I need you. Now go!", she showed him the door. 

"Fine. I will be back for lunch.", he left when he knew she was stubborn.

With a heavy sigh, she smiled warmly thinking of her affectionate fake husband. The nausea exhausted her and she fell asleep right away and woke up only an hour later as he stomach began to grumble. The room was, now, very quiet reminding her of Sergio's absence. She chucked her thoughts aside and grabbed the room service menu to order breakfast. Before she could make a call, she heard the doorbell.

"Come in.", she answered and the door opened revealing a room boy.

"Senora, Your husband asked us to deliver breakfast to the room."

Of course, he did, she thought. "Oh. Good. You can put it here.", she pointed at the dining table. 

"Enjoy your meal.", the man left with a smile.

The breakfast had fully cooked eggs, mushrooms, toast, beans, roasted veggies, fruit salad, waffles with honey and cinnamon, high fibre cereal, milk and finally a small card with a little baby at the front, 

"I am sorry to tire you this morning, Mamma. I promise to look very cute and chubby and make it all worth it ;)"

In the back, it said, "You thought I forgot you din't eat, Madame ? Enjoy your breakfast. Eat it all. - Sergio"

She sighed and began to dig in. The meal was more than filling that she had to take a break before she could continue eating any more.

<< Thank you for the breakfast :) 

  
>>It's for the little one. ;)

<< HEY!!!

  
>>LOL  
<< Have a fun day. See you soon.

  
>> See you. Take good rest.

It was her plan to fall asleep, after this filling meal. She hit the bed, spoke to Alicia for a while, who insisted on speaking to the baby over the phone. 

***

Meanwhile, Sergio took a long stroll, ate at a beautiful cafe and admired the beauty of the waterbodies hugging the island. He couldn't help but remember Raquel when he saw a pregnant woman or a baby on the streets. This could be her one day, he thought. He set an alarm to remind him to walk back to the hotel before lunch. The sun took all his energy forcing him to finally sit in a bar to grab a cold drink.

"Hola Senor, My name is Silene. What can I get you today ?", the waitress approached him.

"Ice-tea, please.", he answered while he texted Raquel about her breakfast.

"Right away.", Silene was on her feet with her eyes fixed on the sexy stranger. When she brought the drink, Sergio was finally away from his phone gazing outside the window. "You don't see a lot of alone people in the islands.", she commented.

"Ah, I am not alone. I came with a friend.", he shook his head.

"Friend ?", Silene looked around to see if she could spot someone. 

"She is not here. She decided to stay back at the hotel.", Sergio couldn't help but be attracted to this young beautiful woman, who had straight hair, thankfully.

"Oh. I am sorry.", Silene looked disappointed at his reference to a female. "So, she is your friend ?", she clarified not willing to give up.

Sergio chuckled at the hidden intention behind the question. "Yes, she is. She is a friend. Just a friend.", he clarified.

"My shift ends at 10PM. Call me, if you want to catch up..", she left him with a number.

Sergio felt a stab of guilt building from his throat. Did he flirt with a woman while he was on his 'honeymoon' ? Is it respectful to Raquel ? Was he cheating on Raquel ? He is not really married to her. They are not in love. Silene looked beautiful and intelligent. He avoided the thought of Silene and left the cafe as soon as he could. He noticed Silene's eager smile, as he left. He smiled back making him more guilty than ever. It was almost noon time and he knew Raquel could get hungry anytime. He focussed on the most important thing - lunch. A fancy Mexican cafe grabbed his attention. He got a Burrito bowl for both of them with Nachos and walked to the hotel. While he walked back, his thoughts oscillated between the woman he married and the woman he was interested in. They never discussed about dating other people while they were married. This wasn't a textbook scenario to seek guidance. He crumbled the paper that had Silene's number, unwilling to throw it away, he kept it in his pocket. 

The hotel room was quiet with an occasional snore noise from Raquel, who was deep asleep. She was crawled on her side hugging his pillow and twitched her lips once in a while, making his heart very soft. This definitely threw Silene out of his mind. He could never leave this tender woman by herself on their honeymoon to focus on his personal needs. 

"Why are you staring at me ?", Raquel squeezed her eyes to adjust her vision.

He cleared his throat, "I brought lunch. I will heat it up."

She yawned, nodded and left to the bathroom to refresh. When she came out, she noticed Sergio was busy in their kitchenette heating up their food. 

"Raquel, will you grab the sauce packets ? It's in my coat pocket.", he asked.

She nodded and stuck her fingers in his coat pocket to fish out sauce and a crumbled paper. She assumed it was the receipt for his purchase and was curious to know the bill amount. Except, it was not the bill. 

"Sergio, who is Silene ?", she walked to the kitchen.

Her words shuddered him. What was he going to say ? Lie ? Why must he lie ? She is not his wife. Would she care about his dating life ? He adjusted his glasses multiple times, but still couldn't come up with an answer.

She continued, "She gave you her phone number ? Why did you crush this paper ?". She comfortably sat on the chair with her legs stretched on the adjacent chair and waited for her burrito bowl. She did not seem bothered by the paper. 

  
At this very moment, two important thoughts fought to seek priority in his mind - Should he be relieved that she is not angry ? But, why does he feel more upset that she is not upset with him ? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Sergio go on a date with Silene ? Should he go or stay with Raquel ?
> 
> P.S Please excuse my mistakes!! I did not have the time to proofread


	5. The first night away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio is on a date. Raquel enjoys solitude and connects with her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I hope everyone is well. Thank you for reading the last chapter and letting me know what you think :) You comments, feedback and interest in his story has been very motivating. I appreciate all your time and efforts :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Raquel..”, he began to explain placing all his thoughts and questions at a rational distance. 

“Does she have curly hair ?!!", she wrinkled her eyes and soon sighed upon reading his serious face. "It's because of me.", she concluded.

"Well, not essentially. But, it does feel weird.", he admitted. Raquel hummed in comprehension. "What do I tell her ? 'Hi Silene, meet my wife. But, ignore her. Let's go have dinner ?'"

She shook her head with a furrow, "No. you say. 'Hi Silene, Meet my roommate. But, ignore her. Let's go have dinner.'"

"I took an oath in front of god.", he argued. "This feels like I am cheating on you."

She chuckled and pointed out, "..a year from now, you would be handing me divorce papers. Would you assume that your 'god' is blind then ?". She was indeed touched by the man's loyalty to a fake marriage and consideration to her feelings. "We are legally married for mutual benefits . And, you don't necessarily need to put your life on hold."

He still was unsure. "We came here together."

"And, we will leave together.", she smiled and promised him.

"This doesn't bother you ?", he frowned, almost offended.

"All of this is very weird for me as well, Sergio. But, we must learn to handle it.", she looked into eyes and assured that everything was going to be okay.

Sergio almost hated how he surrendered to her argument and now had his phone to text Silene. Happy with his decision, Raquel stuffed her face with the burrito bowl. "All good ?", she asked between morsels when he got off the phone.

"I am meeting her this evening."

"Oh darling. Don't tell your wife about your extra-marital affair.", she teased.

"Please, focus on your food.", he scoffed and began to eat. 

She couldn't help but enjoy how uncomfortable he got. "So, Mr Marquina.", she caught his eyes with an evil smile. "While I take care of the kids, do our laundry and clean the house, you are going to meet your mistress ?"

"I know this look of yours. And, I am not falling for this!", he answered and continued to eat. 

When they finished eating, she did thank him for lunch politely, but died for another opportunity to tease him. It was as if he was asking for it. The shy man quietly took another shower and changed to more nicer clothes for his date. "You are leaving now ?", she asked.

"Silene texted that she is off work early. umm..", he replied and soon worried if Raquel was looking for some company. 

She nodded casually. "Oh. Cool."

He approached her and sat down next to her in bed. "What are your plans ?"

"Nap.", she yawned. "And, in the evening, I want to take a walk and probably eat dinner out."

"Oh. Let me jo-.", he hurried to tell her that he would join her for dinner, but her fingers shushed him.

"The only thing you need to do is, eat dinner with that lovely woman. Spend some time alone. And...", she got closer to his ears to whisper, "try not to get your fingers stuck in her hair. There are better places to stick your fingers, Mr Marquina."

"God. I am leaving.", he jumped off the bed. 

"Keep little Sergio concealed.", she shouted while she texted her phone. 

He shot her a dumbfounded look. He could pretend to not hear a word she uttered, but felt the need to defend his honour. "There is nothing little about my di-..". He quickly stopped the moment he noticed the naughty smile on her face, "You know what. Forget it. I am leaving."

  
"Enjoy.", she laughed.

"Bye, little one.", he brought his palms to her stomach. "Be safe, okay ?", he caressed the unborn making her heart skip a beat. "Call me, if you need anything.", he smiled at her. "I will see you tonight ?"

"Alright.", she hugged him. "We will be fine. You have a nice time."

***

The nap worked wonders on her. She was a lot fresh and even more fresher after the nice warm bath. Given that this could be one of her last chances to fit into sexy clothes and heels, she decided to make use of this chance. The island was warm and lively with a lot of smaller bands entertaining on every corner. She sank herself in the beauty of nature wandering her eyes randomly as she said on a small walkers bench after a long tiring walk. "It's all going to be okay.", she told herself with her hands on her stomach. "Little one, I am at the Canaries. It's so beautiful. We will surely come one day. Okay ?.". Her stomach responded with a grumble indicating her unusually fast metabolism and eager hunger. She blushed, "Fine, we will talk about canaries later. Let's eat now.". The wind kissing her bare neck pushing her hair away, she wanted to stay. But, a good mother does not starve her child. She made a mental note to come back after dinner to consume much of the view and began to walk towards a live cafe. Largely filled with groups of friends or couples, she allowed her some privacy and settled at the bar counter. 

"Miss, what can I get you to drink ?", a heft bearded man asked.

What the fuck was she doing in a bar ? She had forgotten. What would she tell the nice man giving her an anticipated smile holding a whiskey bottle. "Umm.. anything but alchohol ?"

"Of course, miss.", to her biggest relief, he wasn't pissed by the lack of challenge to his bar tending skills. "Juice ? Water ?"

"Juice ?", she asked adjusting her hair nervously.

"Apple ? Orange ? Tomato ? "

"Apple, please ?", she asked shyly.

"Right away.", he nodded and came back with a juice mug and a menu card. "I suppose you came here to eat ?"

"and, an energetic vibe.", she answered with a smile and began to scan the menu. A craving was some spicy burger and crispy thin fries emerged out of nowhere and she ordered exactly the same. 

"What would a beautiful woman like you do by the bar stool ?", she shuddered with a rough palm touched her bare shoulders from the behind. When stared at him losing her breathe and instinctively took her hands to her baby. "Would you like to join us ?", he asked pointing at a direction where his buddies were seated. He was surely not creepy. If anything he was a social guy seeking company, but being approached after a long term committed relationship was intimidating. 

"No, I am sorry. Thank you for the invite.", she answered politely.

But, he wouldn't take no for an answer, "Oh come on. We are playing dart board. It will be fun."

"I am sure it is. But, I am not interested. Thank you. Please."

"Really ? Dude, I will buy you drinks.", he scoffed disrespectfully.

She knew what would drive him away. "I am pregnant. So.. Unless you are some weirdo who....". It seemed to work. The man choked and began to cough. 

"Umm.. I think my friends are calling me.", he chickened out.

"I bet they are.", she nodded and he disappeared. 

"Congratulations.", the bar-tender who observed the conversation arrived with her food.

"Thanks.", she muttered, started to eat her fries and began to read something on her phone. While she was indulged, some more men tried to approach her, but the bar tender chased them off with funny reasons - she has chicken-pox, she is a wanted criminal etc. He said in a way that it did not offend her, but only made her laugh watching the men run away from her direction. "I probably should find a restaurant, next time.", she admitted to her wrong choice. 

"or, just find a place under my nose. I know how to deal with those jerks."

  
"What's your name ?", she asked and frowned trying to read his name card on his shirt. 

"Darko is my name. In the bar, I am called Helsinki. Just a nick name", he winked.

  
She chuckled and swallowed the fries in her mouth to say, "Raquel.."

"It's very nice to meet you.", he smiled.

  
"Raquel ?", a familiar voice greeted her with shock. 

"Dude, she is my date.", Darko tried to chase him away from her. 

"Darko, it's okay. He is my friend.", she assured him and laughed at Sergio's angry furrow he threw at Darko offending by their internal joke. "Sergio. Are you here with...?"

"Yes, I am.. Umm.. are you with ..?", his eyes pointed at Darko.

"Not at all. I just came to eat. Darko... Helsinki.. is just helping me handle some creeps out here."

  
"Ah. One of them asked me if we wanted a threesome with him.", he frowned shyly making her laugh. Taking his eyes off her laugh and her proactive front teeth that was always eager to show when she laughs or grins, he scanned her outfit. "You look...", he searched for an adjective with arched eyebrows. "Wow..."

"Make use them while I still fit into them, right ?", she joked.

"Absolutely. You look gorgeous.", Sergio kissed her head and stole some of her fries.

"Hey. they are mine.", she tried to grab them back, but he was too tall, so she pouted sadly. 

"Ah. There she is..", Sergio invited Silene. "Sel, this is Raquel, my..", he stuttered. 

"roommate.", Raquel finished the sentence for him and rose from her chair to give her a hug, 

The girl nodded, shook hands and shot an indifferent smile to which Raquel reciprocated warmly. Silene, then, turned turned to Sergio, "babe, let's go ? Food is getting cold."

"Of course.", Sergio kissed her cheeks and followed her nodding a goodbye to Raquel. 

Was it just her or was Silene not very warm towards her ? Who cares. She sighed and went back to her food. Darko gave her the desert menu from which she wanted brownie ice-cream. When she was finished, she paid and left the cafe to resume her walk and some quiet time at her favourite spot. Should she tell Sergio that she was leaving ? She turned to find him. He seemed to be having a good time feeding fries to Silene and laughing at her conversation. Wanting not to ruin their moment, Raquel left saying wishing Darko a good night.

"So, little one. Everything I ate was unhealthy. You must eat veggies. Okay ? We can cheat once in a while. But, it is important to eat healthy.", she spoke to herself with hands on her stomach and settled in the bench. She was too impatient to feel her baby kick or respond to her voice. She promised herself that she would travel the world with her child, teach culture, humanity and survival in this otherwise very shrewd and cruel world. The stars sparkled, the moon lit her face almost singing her a poem giving her all the company she needed for the evening. She could swear time flew as she was only brought back to reality when her phone vibrated. 

Sergio: _Sorry, I just left without saying goodbye_. :(   
<< Hahaha, It's no problem. Chill.

_Where are you ?_

<< At the park bench enjoying the view.

_Did you eat well ?_

<< Yes, I did. 

_I was asking the little one. LOL_

<< We ate well. 😏 

For a long time, Raquel noticed that Sergio was repeated typing, but wasn't sending anything to her. Sensing some struggle at his end, she asked,

<< What are you trying to type ?

  
_Umm.. Silene invited me to her apartment._

<< Do you want to me buy you condoms ? 👿 

_Jeez no.!!! God!! You are crazy.. 🤢_

<< Need some sex lesson ? 😉 😂 

_Shut up. 🤐_

_ummm.. Will you be fine by yourself ?_

<<I will be more than happy to sleep in that luxurious bed all by myself. 

_I am so sorry, this was unplanned._

<< Most unplanned things turns out to be beautiful miracles, Sergio. Embrace it.

_hmm 💓 😊_

<<See you later. Have a nice time.

 _You looked very beautiful today,_ he texted unwillingly to end the conversation with her. 

<<Thanks. 😻 . You looked very handsome too. You and Silene look very nice together.

_Thanks. Good night, Raquel. Kiss the little one for me._

<<We will take care. Good night, Sergio. 

She stared at his last text, sighed praying he has a good time and hoped he could build a good relationship with this woman after all his miserable failures in the past. He deserved it for being such a gentleman, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh!! Our girl has heart made of gold and so does he.


	6. So close but far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio focusses on Silene leaving Raquel alone yet again. Their friendship is side-tracked while Sergio is busy on the phone with his girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments on the previous chapter!!! I really appreciate you all spending time to follow this story!! I hope you like this chapter!! :)

“You are early.”, she murmured when the empty space next to her sank.

“It’s 10A.M sleepyhead.”, he chuckled softly lying down next to her. “if you wake up and puke your guts out, breakfast is waiting for you...”, he informed her encouragingly when she did not move an inch. 

"No.", she protested and stuffed her pillow over her ears. But, she did not have the liberty to rest any longer as her stomach was urging to empty itself. She jumped off her bed and ran to the bathroom while he waited for her with a glass of ginger water. "How are you here ? At the right time ?", she asked weakly dragging herself out of her bathroom. She was shaking and sweating forcing her to seek his support despite how hard her pride fought.

He chuckled. "I don't like to brag, but I know you."

She smirked, then furrowed, but finally settled with her mug of ginger water. "Thank you.", she sighed wiping her face. He dragged the breakfast platter to bed, so she could eat while she rested. "I feel like I have two different personalities. One, tired in the morning and another very active in the evenings."

He smiled warmly, but she was too eager to dig into her breakfast. "How was your...", she asked when she gained a little energy. He blushed tenderly. "That good huh??", she arched her eyebrows and pinched his cheeks.

  
"Well, we get along very well. She is smart, funny and informative. So, our conversations are very intriguing. We have the different political opinions, so that..."

"Sergio, you went on a date and spoke about politics ?", she stopped him in disbelief. 

"We did other things too.", he furrowed.

"That's all I ask.", she smiled and noticed him yawn widely. "Looks like, between talking and doing, you guys never slept eh ?", she teased him. He yawned again and pulled a blanket over his head.

"Going back to meet her, today ?"

"No. It's too soon don't you think ?", he pulled the blanket to read her opinion. She only gave him a useless playful smirk. "No. I won't go today. You and I need to go around the islands today."

"Right.", she scoffed sarcastically.

"I am serious.", he argued. When he realised that she only wanted to tease him longer, he exasperated and went back to sleep. As if he were bit by an ant he shuddered and got up. "What ?", she shrugged and frowned. He ignored her and drew his hands to her stomach to give her baby little caresses. Every time he had his hands on her stomach, she felt him attempt to connect with the baby like they were his family. Hurriedly wiping the glisten in her eyes, she replaced it with a grateful smile. 

"How are you ?", he whispered to her stomach. "Raquel, when would it move ?"

"At 18 weeks.", she answered. 

"Can it hear me ?"

"Not yet. But, it can feel if there is any external contact on my abdomen."

"How do you know ?", he furrowed. She just said she can't feel the baby, he thought.

"Because, when the doctor did the ultrasound, the baby sensed some intrusion and hid at the far end of my uterus. It was a cat and mouse chase for a good five minutes.", they both laughed.

He turned to her with a serious expression and dropped his gaze to her stomach, "Can I come to the next one ?"

"Of course! Alicia says, it's good if we make such public appearances as a couple."

"None of that legal shit. I want to be there, because I want to see the baby.", he said with his hands held firmly on her stomach and her palms holding him between her and the baby. 

Tears did not warn her before they arrived. Her eyes were filled blurring her vision ready to be let free. "okay.", she nodded pushing her tears back in and promisingly squeezed her hands with him. They took a nap till lunch and surprisingly Raquel was the first one to wake up. The man was just snoring next to her, while his phone continued to vibrate. 'Silene', she saw the name on the caller. She quickly ordered lunch from the restaurant and took a shower before it arrived. Sergio was awake by the time she returned from the shower. "Your phone kept buzzing.", she winked. 

"Was it ?", he rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone. Ten missed calls. His eyes widened in shock. 

"So, I will see you at the airport tomorrow ?", she joked.

He took his phone to a corner far away from her to speak with Silene. When he returned, she had already figured out what he was going to say next, "Raquel...". Before he could continue, the doorbell rang. "Did you order lunch ?"

"Yeah. Paellas I hope you like them ?"

  
"of course. Thank you.". He excused himself to take a quick shower while she set the table.

  
"So, what were you going to tell me ?", she asked when they sat down for lunch.

"You are right. Umm.. Silene asked if I could stay over tonight.", he shyly admitted.

"What did you say ?"

"Umm.. I said okay ?", he hesitantly answered.

"So, suddenly the 'need' for us to explore the islands together has disappeared huh ?", Raquel eyes deepened into a serious furrow. When he shifted uncomfortably, she sighed, "you know what ? it's fine. Really. I shouldn't expect anything out of our 'relationship'"

"Raquel...", he kneeled in front of her while she played with her food and kept her gaze away from him. "Raquel, I am so sorry.. I will call her and change the plans, Okay ?". She couldn't hold it any longer and let out a suppressed laugh. "Fuck sake! Is this a joke ?"

"Sergio.. you must see the look on your face !! ", she pointed at him and laughed. "I am so sorry...", she apologised when he did not enjoy the trick.

"Please, let's eat. You are an evil woman.", he gritted, but eventually laughed with her. She was too happy for him to hold a grudge. 

"Sergio, I am happy for your new relationship.", she smiled. "I really don't mind you spending more time with her."

"Are you sure ?", he asked.

"I am.", she promised. She was very happy for him, but, it, also, felt a bit lonely spending time by herself in a new place. She couldn't call Alicia often as they decided not to tell other people about Sergio's new adventure. She would never let Sergio take the responsibility of keeping her company. They are not married for real, she kept reminding herself whenever her emotions took over and attempted to set expectations from Sergio. 

Raquel had the entire room to herself soon after lunch, as Sergio left. She took deep breathes to get used to having another night to herself. She really missed having friend around. But, this was her new normal, until her baby arrives. A part of her blamed her hormones for being so needy and clingy. Another nap cleared her mind off the emotional dependencies she had to things that didn't exists for her. She grabbed a skirt for the evening, but changed her mind to pick a wavy dress that would attract lesser creeps towards her. Walking towards the other side of the island, she discovered more live singers and performers that were a treat to her eyes. She had the time to sit and enjoy all the performances, personally appreciate some of them and brought some CDs of music she enjoyed. A funky coffee shop caught her attention, "A coffee, please ?"

"Absolutely not.", said a familiar voice firmly from her behind. "Hot chocolate for the lady, please. With cream and Marshmallows."

  
"Sergio.", she jumped to hug him, but released her grip when she spotted Silene right behind him.

  
"Hi Silene. It's very nice to meet you again.", she nodded with a happy grin.

"Likewise, Raquel.", Silene smiled casually. 

"What were you thinking ordering coffee, madam ?", Sergio playfully scolded her. She furrowed and pouted. "I will take care of it.", Sergio took her bill when the cashier offered it to Raquel.

"No. No. I will pay for it.", Raquel refused. 

When they both kept arguing for a while, Silene interrupted, "Sergio, are you saying women can't buy their own coffees ?"

  
They paused and looked at her.

"Raquel, came here by herself. She is absolutely capable of buying her own coffee.", Silene smirked. 

Raquel cleared her throat, "She is right, Sergio." and paid her bill. 

"See you around, Raquel.", Silene waved at her, took Sergio's hands and left. 

That was the last she saw them, but she surely sensed Silene's hostile behaviour towards her. Throwing her out of her mind, she decided to enjoy the rest of her walk and had dinner at the bar she went last night, met Darko and had a fun conversation with him. Just when she wondered what Sergio must be doing now, he texted her, 

_Sergio: Have you fed the little one ?_

<<Haha. We are well fed. Did you guys have dinner ?

_Yeah! I cooked at Silene's place._

<<Yum!. Have fun. See you tomorrow ?

_About that, Can I ask you a little favour ?_

<< No, Sergio. I won't be willing to join you guys for a threesome.

_That is highly inappropriate!_

<<Hahaha. Tell me.

_I already packed my bags. The room assistant would help with the checkout until you board a cab, would it be okay if we meet at the airport ? Our flight is at 10Am. I am not sure, if I would have the time ..._

<<Sure, I will meet you at the airport. It's no problem at all.

Two nights in a row, she was by herself. At this point, she was starting to get homesick and wanted to seek comfort in the familiarity of her room. As agreed, Raquel checked out of the room, the next morning and met him at the airport. Well, the new couple were there at the airport, holding hands with sad faces and clinging to each other like it was their last life.

"I will see you at the gate, Sergio.", Raquel dropped his bags with a distant smile which he didn't seem to notice. She nodded at Silene out of curtesy and left the couple alone. Not to her surprise, Sergio came running to the gate, when it was almost closing and they both managed to board the flight. He was on his phone until they asked them to turn off their phones and fell asleep for the rest of their journey. When they were waiting for their cab at the Madrid airport, Sergio was neck deep in his phone texting Silene while Raquel stood impatiently for their cab. He spent his time speaking with his girlfriend until and after they reached their apartment. After they rested for a while, Raquel informed Sergio that she would be visiting Andres and Alicia to have tea with them, but he didn't care to join her to meet his own brother. He simply nodded and went back to his phone. 

  
"The honeymoon couple is here!", Alicia announced, but soon frowned when Raquel turned up alone. "Where is your other half ?"

"Busy with work.", she replied bluntly and hugged her friend.

"Awww baby, I missed you cute little face.", Alicia kissed her sensing that Raquel needed this hug more than ever. Is everything okay, love ?"

"Yeah. Everything was perfect. The island was beautiful.", she replied with a smile. 

They caught up on recent events, spoke about the baby while Alicia made tea and snacks. Soon another voice joined them asking, "Where is the rest of you ?"

  
"You mean, Sergio ?"

Andres nodded. 

"Busy with work.", she repeated.

But, Andres sensed something odd. "Strange.", he muttered. This definitely didn't sound like Sergio. He would never miss a chance to be with his family and friends for something as silly as work. Keeping Sergio in the corner of his mind, he continued to have a pleasant conversation with the woman who travelled all the way to spend time with them. 

  
"Here, We got you some gifts!", she handed them a neatly wrapped bag. For Alicia she brought some shell jewellery, a scarf and a wavy summer gown.

"Mi Amor. I love it.", Alicia launched herself to hug her best friend. 

For Andres, she had got an expensive coastal vine and a box of handmade chocolates. "That was very thoughtful, indeed!. Thank you, Raquel.", Andres smiled and kissed her.

"Thank your brother, too.", Raquel insisted to showcase his efforts. 

"I will.", Andres nodded, but mentally confirmed to find out what's wrong with Sergio. Although the vine was a wonderful selection, the chocolate confirmed the lack of involvement from his brother. Andres hated chocolates!

Three chatted for a while, Raquel left when it was about time. Alicia was more emotionally tied to her unborn baby, that it was too hard for her to say goodbye. After a million kisses on her stomach, Alicia let Raquel go with a box of dinner packed sensing they would be tired after their trip.

"Something is odd.", Andres sighed when Raquel left.

"I know.", Alicia sighed even deeply. "What does she think ? I can't read through her fake laughs and smiles!", she shrugged taking offence.

Back at home, Raquel heated up the dinner and waited for Sergio. He did appear after a whole fifteen minutes with his phone stuck to his ears, took his plate of food, bluntly brought his hand to her stomach to greet the baby while speaking to his girlfriend, making Raquel uncomfortable by his insensitive gesture and left to his room muttering an apology to Raquel.

"Let's eat dinner, little one. It's you and I now, like the good old times.", Raquel sighed, began to eat while her TV offered her company. This was strangely not very difficult. Raquel's life consisted of just her and her child for a brief post-Alberto and pre-Sergio phase. The mother and her unborn child would enjoy watching TV shows together and Raquel would explain her shows to the child as a way to connect. Then, she would read book out loud and share little happy experiences with her child. That was her new normal post breakup. Sergio's warmth was a temporary act of his gratitude towards their unconventional marriage. When that rainbow faded, her reality shone in bright light. Her brain and heart could debate Sergio's short-lived affection forever. Towards the end of the night, she was tempted to knock his door longing to speak with him. But, when she heard his happy voice behind the door, she returned back afraid to accidentally complicate his new relationship with her her emotional hunger. 

Sleep although is essential, sometimes could make one miss very tender and special moments in life. A tired Raquel drifted off to deep sleep before the clock hit 11P.M, meaning she missed the part where Sergio walked into her room. He admired her little snore noises and watched her palms hold her stomach protectively. He kneeled besides her bed apologised for his absence, expressed his worry about her feeling lonely, whispered promises to be more present from tomorrow and finally took his hand to caress her stomach. As if her body could read his gesture, she moved her hands away to allow him caress the baby. He wished them both a very safe and sound night, adjusted her blanket and left with a smile, inhaling his sight deeply. However, to her, this was all in her dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****DEEEP BREATHES****
> 
> if only she was awake a little longer :( 
> 
> What did you guys think ?


	7. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Raquel live a calm domestic life until they house has a new guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)
> 
> I am spoiling your people with quick updates, but what can I say , your energy is encouraging! :). Thank you so much for your interest in this story! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!!! !!

Sergio Marquina is not a fool to be blinded by the presence of a new woman and ignore people who have loved him through all ups and downs. Sure, he had been drifted away by a refreshing wind, Silene, but, that does not excuse his negligence towards his family and Raquel. What does a person do when they want to apologise for his behaviour ? Be even better. Hence, Sergio decided to invite his Andres and Alicia over for lunch. The initial plan was to cook breakfast for all of them, but Raquel’s fridge only had cup noodles, instant noodles, old milk, half eaten yogurt, two spoons of flour, chocolate cereal, sugar and salt. It was torture to a chef’s eyes. I need to go to the fucking grocery store, he murmured to himself when a tiny figure stood behind him with puffy eyes and a confused frown. 

To Raquel it was just another day with herself. Alicia and Andres must be working, so she planned to go for a walk and distract herself from an absent Sergio. “What are you doing ?”, she asked with a hoarse voice, when she saw him at the kitchen.

“Hey. Look at you. Good Morning.”, he came closer to give her a tight hug. "You woke up early."

This is intermediate face, she thought. Don't fall for it, she ordered herself. But, her lonely heart yearned for some love and surrendered to settle in his warm embrace. He was finally here with her without a phone, she sighed. “I slept early.”. She had nothing to do yesterday anyways, she thought but never said it out loud.

“How is the nausea ?”, he asked pulling away from her. 

“Actually, not too much.”, she smiled not buying his curtesy concerns. “Thanks for asking.”

“That’s good news. You look less pale than usual.”, he smiled caressing her honey black hair.   
  
She offered a blunt stare at him and asked, “What’s wrong with the fridge ?”

“You have absolutely nothing in it!”, he complained mockingly. “At this point you can use it as a wardrobe!”, he laughed but she didn’t respond to his joke. It took him seconds to notice that she kept a very formal smile and approach towards him, probably mentally preparing herself for his sudden disappearance. 

“Well. There is cereal and instant noodles.”, she shrugged

“Don’t say a word.”, he crushed his eyes. “We are eating breakfast out and buying groceries. Andres and Alicia are joining for lunch.”

Her eyes instantly widened and sparkled as if she was a child with her favourite ice cream. “You are going out with me ?”. He nodded. “Have lunch with all of us ?”. He nodded even more assuringly. “Really ?!”, she shrieked and jumped in joy. “What about your phone calls with Silene ?”, she furrowed with a worry. 

It hurt him to see how excited she got when he revealed their plan. He was not some celebrity to be excited about, but with her background it all made sense. Growing up with rich parents who ignored their own children, finding a balance with loneliness and a loveless childhood, she was indeed someone who would give anything to feel loved and accompanied. He was away for a day and definitely missed her. Turns out, she missed him even more. God she must have felt alone throughout the trip and even after they returned. He cursed himself for his behaviour. “Sit down, please.”, he directed her to their dining chair. She sat and frowned in confusion. “Raquel, I am so sorry.”. She frowned more as if he had nothing to apologise for. “I am sorry I ignored you throughout the trip. I was.. I was..”, he lowered his gaze disappointment with himself. 

“Sergio.. It’s...”, she helped him by granting an early forgiveness. 

But, he did not deserve it. “Please. Let me finish.”, he refused her generosity. “Raquel, I am sorry I was a total jerk. I was having a good date with an interesting person after a long time and I got carried away. You did not deserve any of it. I was wrong to consistently leave you alone throughout the trip, taking advantage of your constant presence and ignoring you all the way back home. I did not join you to visit Andres and Alicia, for god sakes. I was blinded for a short while and I am very sorry. It won’t happen again.”, he completed his speech with a voice filled with shame and regrets. “Oh god. You are crying. Now I made you cry.”, he noticed the flooded tears in her eyes. 

“No. No. I got emotional. I am sorry.”, Raquel sobbed and wiped her tears, but soon was taken over by Sergio’s tender palm. 

“Shh. Raquel.. It’s okay.. I am here.”, he took her face to his chest, caressing the back of her neck to help her calm down, but she only seemed to cry more. All her bottled up emotions were being let out and he was happy to be there.

“You asshole. You didn’t care about your friends and family.”, she punched him.

“I am very very sorry. That will never happen again.”

“I understand you are in love. But, we are important too. “, she scolded him. “Never do this to us again. Andres and Alicia were so upset yesterday.”

“I will speak to them.”, he promised. “Not before, I speak to this very special person.”, he hinted and brought his hands to her stomach. “Little one, Sorry if you did not hear much of me yesterday. I am very sorry. I promise to be present often.”, he promised to her stomach and she began to shake violently with tears. They stayed close to each other and he continued to put his arms on her stomach, the only thing that brought a laugh to this very emotional reunion was Raquel’s loudly grumbling stomach. “Looks like someone is hungry.”, he chuckled.

They both had breakfast at the cafe. He learnt about the gifts Raquel had brought on their behalf. Raquel understood that she messed up when Sergio informed her about Andres’s dislike towards chocolates. One more thing they need to fix, they made a mental note. They went for a short walk after a filling breakfast and finally entered a grocery store. Shopping with Raquel was a migraine provoke experience for Sergio. He wanted fresh fruits and vegetables, while Raquel was only aware of a frozen and pre-processed section. He made her sit at the snacks section, while he selected a range of healthy options - fruits, vegetables, edible seeds, nuts, ingredients for sauce, wholemeal flour, oats, high fibre pasta and cereal. Raquel picked popcorn, biscuits, chips, chocolates and instant noodles. “First of all, no !”, he threw everything except popcorn back to the shelf.

“Sergio!”, she pouted with her hands wrapped around her chest.

“You are unbelievable. I will get you healthier chocolates and snacks from another store. Come with me.”, he grabbed her by the hand and went to the billing area.

“It’s not snacks if it’s healthy!!”, she argued, but was ignored.

He, then, took her to an organic store where his friend worked for her snack shopping. “Hola Agata.”, he greeted his friend who worked at the store. “Meet Raquel. She is my friend.”

“Hola, Raquel. It’s lovely to meet you.”, they women shared kisses. She certainly seemed very warm and friendly, Raquel thought. “What brings you here ?”, Agata questioned Sergio.

“Raquel, here, is pregnant.”

Raquel watched him in shock , when he revealed a very personal information to a stranger.

“Aww, congratulations mi amor.!”, Agata launched herself at Raquel for another enthusiastic and warm hug. 

“Not to break this soft moment, I actually came here to show some healthy snacks in your store. She was about to pick those sugary crap from the super market!”, he rolled his eyes earning an angry pout from Raquel and a giggle from Agata. 

  
“Ignore him, Raquel. He is a health freak and very judgemental!”, Agata took her hands to offer some support. “But, I will show you some healthy snacks and you can taste some and see if you like ?”

“Thank you very much. That would be helpful.”

A meeting with Agata was certainly very heart warming. She was a loving, soft, sensitive, caring and a non-judgemental woman, who Raquel totally loved and bonded instantly. Within spending a couple of minutes, Raquel, not only settled for healthier food, but also exchanged phone numbers with her new friend. Agata, who is usually private with her life, opened up to a sweet, kind, tender hearted Raquel. She was a single mother herself and was very excited for Raquel’s journey.

“I am sad you can’t join us for lunch.”, Raquel hugged Agata tight when they were done shopping and chatting. 

“I know, love. Tell me the next time you all meet. I will surely join.”, Agata promised. 

Sergio had multiple bags to carry while Raquel walked home swinging her hands. “What’s for lunch ?”, she asked with wrinkled nose already feeling hungry.

“Soup, Paella, Garlic bread and some desert ?”, he listed his options and sought her approval. Her wide smile, a hasty nod and fluttering nose was all that he needed. When, they got back home, Sergio had texted Silene that he won’t be able to speak until after lunch and informed her about his family visiting home. She asked for a picture of them together, which he thought was adorable and agreed. Raquel helped with chopping and cleaning, while he cooked. 

“How’s Silene ?”, she asked casually.

“Oh. She is well. I just told her about our lunch plans.”

“Are we getting in your way ?”, concern took over her tone. 

He shrugged assuringly. “Not at all. You all are my family and the most important people in my life. So, rest assured, we are fine. And, if I date or fall in love with anyone, it would be someone who understand the value of being in a family and respected emotions bonds.”

“That’s very sweet.”, she smiled and changed the topic to other general non-personal things. 

  
Andres and Alicia arrived shortly after the food was ready and the table was set. They both had managed to take a short break from work and catch up with their friends. Andres, mostly, wanted to understand Sergio’s behaviour.

“What’s new ?”, Andres got straight to the point, while everyone finished their soup and Raquel went to get the main course. Alicia had warned him not to start this conversation at the beginning, respecting all the efforts their friends had put into the meal. 

“What do you mean ?”, Sergio frowned at his brother’s cold tone. Alicia seemed to shift uncomfortably caressing her partner’s hands, while Raquel joined the table with food that she realised they weren’t going to eat any soon.

“Well, you don’t reply to my messages, didn’t join Raquel when she visited. You clearly seemed to have forgotten that I don’t like chocolates.”

“First of all, I didn’t know she bought chocolates. I wasn’t there.”, Sergio defended himself, but only invited more questions.

“That only makes me worry more. You ditched your ‘wife’ at your ‘honeymoon’ ?”

“She is not my wife. That was not a honeymoon.”, Sergio responded coldly, but smiled at Raquel with the same affection he always showed towards her. This was not about her, he assured with his eyes. 

“So, you ditched your friend and left her alone in the islands ?”, Alicia arched her eyebrows irritated by the man’s irresponsibility.

“Where were you ?”, Andres interrogated.

“No-one ditched anyone. We had fun at the islands. It was a memorable trip. Leave it at that. It’s a personal matter.”, Raquel came to his rescue when she heard Sergio’s laboured breath.

“He is my brother.”, Andres gritted.

“Don’t you dare get mad at her for something I did.”, Sergio fought back. “What do you need to know ? I met a girl, I am dating her now.”

Andres and Alicia lost their breathes for a second and stared at Raquel to see her reaction to all of this. She only seemed to approve his statement and remained very happy and supportive. “Who is it ?”, Andres murmured coldly. 

“Silene Olivera.”, Sergio showed them a picture. 

“I don’t like her.”, Andres shrugged.

“That’s your problem.”, Sergio grunted standing up from his chair. 

“Aren’t you ashamed , little brother ? You left a pregnant woman who came with you for your selfish pleasure ?”

“Hey. That’s personal.”, Raquel yelled while Alicia stopped the brothers from hitting each other.

“I already told you to keep quiet. He is my brother.”

“Then, don’t discuss my life. I didn’t go anywhere as a dependant. I don’t need you or your brother to be responsible for me.”, Raquel set her boundaries. 

Andres calmed down, grabbed his coat and left. Raquel pushed Sergio to apologise to his brother, but he abruptly went to his room and shut the door. 

When Alicia saw Raquel’s scared face, “They are brothers, love. It will be fine.”

“Alicia, they fought!”, Raquel snapped stuck in between Andres leaving their home and Sergio’s tantrums.

“I have lived them for a year to tell you that they would be back together in no time.”, Alicia kissed her forehead. “They keep bickering, mi amor. It’s very normal. It’s going to be okay. All we have to do is, stay back and watch.... Maybe stop them when they start punching each other..”

Raquel still worried, but relaxed so that her friend can go back to work. Sergio realised that Raquel wouldn’t have eaten amidst this chaos and worried for her well-being. He did try to eat through his anger only to keep Raquel company, but obviously his mental state was too occupied. “It is delicious, Sergio.”, Raquel tried to start a conversation. He agreed quietly and continued to eat with her. 

“Don’t forget your multi-vitamins.”, he reminded her about her tablets when she snuggled under her blanket to take a quick nap. As always, he did not leave without having a conversation with her belly. He apologised to the baby for the tension outside the womb and promised that there was nothing to worry about. Raquel slept soon as he left. 

**

The following weeks were really calm and composed. As Alicia claimed, the brothers got back together in no time. Andres did politely explain why Sergio was wrong in leaving Raquel alone. Andres also apologised to Raquel for bringing her into their argument. All of them were on their knees apologising to the baby once again and decided to have lunch together as a whole happy family. Sergio, on the other hand, found a balance between his romantic life and his family. 

“Am I getting fatter ?”, Raquel asked him while she was getting ready for work. Yes, her first trimester holiday was over and it was time to go back to her primary school. Her nausea was a rare occurrence and was only triggered when she was hungry and acidic. Everyday, Sergio ate breakfast with her, packed her lunch, a healthy snack and kept a box of dinner for her in the fridge as his restaurant shift ends after dinner time. Raquel looked forward to their breakfast conversations where they shared events of the previous day, enjoyed his lunches and snack with a smile and missed him when she ate dinners at home by herself. They texted each other during the day to check if they ate and were having a good day. He called before she slept only to wish her baby a good night. Of course, he never let her leave the house without caressing and kissed her belly.

“The baby is growing, love.”, he smiled at her slightly pregnant looking body. 

“My breasts are bigger too.”, she frowned squeezing herself. 

“Stop pressing yourself. You look just fine.”, he grabbed her hands to protect her from hurting herself. “You are beautiful.”

“I know that. I only asked if I was bigger.”, she pouted with confidence making him chuckle. “The kids at my class asked if I ate too much candy.”

“Ah. What did you tell them ?”

“I told them I am having a baby.”

“How did they react ?”, he asked curiously.

“They asked if they could go to school with the baby or visit me in the hospital when it’s born.”

“We really need to stop calling the baby ‘it’”, he joked. 

“The scan is next week. We will know then.”, she smiled. “Time for me to leave.”, she announced looking at her watch.

“Hold your horses, lady.”, Sergio stopped her and kneeled to bid a dramatic farewell to the baby. “Little one, take care of yourself and be good for Mamma okay ? I hope you like the lunch and snack! I love you so much.”, he for the first time felt comfortable to press kissed on her stomach making her squirm shyly, but she appreciated his affection too. “Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable ?”, he asked after his gesture.

“You are okay, Sergio. I love how you take care of us in your own sweet way!”

“Best part of my day!”, he replied kissing her stomach and patting it to say goodbye. 

  
And, to put an end to their peace, the doorbell rang.

“That’s weird.”, Raquel furrowed at the unusual event.

“Are we expecting someone ? Did you order something online ?”

  
She shrugged and proceeded to open the door. Fuck. “Silene. Hi.”, Raquel’s eyes widened in shock and other mixed feelings. 

“Hola, Mi amor. What a surprise !”, Sergio laughed himself at his girlfriend to kiss her passionately. 

“Surprise, my little sugar bunny.”, Silene winked at him and wrapped her legs around him.

“This is so pleasing!! I can’t believe you are here.”, he continued to kiss her. 

  
“And, I would be leaving.”, Raquel muttered and left the couple alone to make out. My eyes feel attacked, she thought, rolled her eyes and left to work . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was all fine, until 'you know who' showed up!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos would make me really happy.. Thank you so much !!


	8. Intentional Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living under the same room as Silene and Sergio :) Casual routines until their beautiful friendship was intentionally punctured by a prick-y path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello. Thank you so much for all your comments on your previous chapters!! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too:) :) I am very thankful for all your encouraging words!!!

“Hi!!”, a chirpy woman waved. “My name is Lena. I am from the Parent-free adoption agency! I am here for Miss Murillo.”, she said squeakily with a wide optimistic smile that bothered Sergio.

Another one of Raquel’s unsolicited adoption people randomly showing up at their door. Sergio made a mental note to inform the security not to allow strangers to their house anymore. “Umm. Raquel has decided to proceed with the pregnancy. Thank you.”

“That’s is lovely news.”, Lena jumped with a fluttery clap. “However, it is highly recommended for a single working mother to consider adoption. There are thousands of eligible parents who could give the child a complete family. You know.. a house, mother and father, a dog , a-..”

“You know what else is recommended.”, Sergio pouted arrogantly. Lena listened carefully. “Not showing up at people’s door unannounced!! Highly recommended!”, he emphasised. “There are thousands of things Miss Murillo and I would rather be doing than listen to your stereotypical idea of a family.”

  
“I would like to apologise, sir. I need to hear it from Miss Murillo, though.”

“Miss Murillo burnt her tongue and hence, can’t speak!”, he rolled his eyes losing his patience with this lady.

“Sergio, who is it ?”, Raquel appeared from behind and sneaked in to see who it was. Of course, adoption agencies her parents have been sending her way ever since she informed them about her pregnancy. The phone call itself for three minutes long, where Raquel’s mother, father and their perfect daughter, her sister joined on a conference call. There was a prolonged silence followed by a tone of judgement when she broke the news. Ever since then, several posts, e-mail and people from adoption agencies have been at their doorstep trying to break Raquel’s confidence by ‘informing’ her about the disadvantages of single parenting. Fortunately, the more pressure these strangers put on her, the more stronger she became. She proudly carried her little round baby bump with a flow on her face. She is going to be a parent and no-one can take that away from her. “Whatever it is that you are here for, I am not interested.”, she bluntly snapped at the lady, while Sergio protectively stood in between them, for Lena’s safety of course. Raquel built a tendency to lose her patience with people after being tested too many times. Sergio stopped her from slapping and strangling their previous visitors. Raquel, who was in the kitchen, came with a pair of scissors now. Who knows what could happen next ? The last thing Sergio wanted during their fake marriage and unexpected pregnancy was a murder trial. 

“Miss Murillo..”

“Get.out!!”, Raquel gritted holding the scissors tightly in her hand. 

“Lena, if you don’t leave, I will call the police.”, Sergio warned and the woman left with a sad face. 

“I am going to kill my parents, Sergio.”, she warned pointing the scissors at his eyes. 

Taken aback by the pointy end of her weapon, he stepped back, grabbed it from her hands, “Wonderful idea. Can we wait until this baby reached earth safely ?”

Raquel agreed and they went back to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Silene has been living in the house since her arrival, who was a little troublesome at the beginning, but Raquel learnt her way around the girl. Avoiding her completely was the solution she learnt as Sergio seemed very happy with the girl and Raquel did not want to cause any tension between them. Thankfully, Silene was a late riser and Raquel was usually at work by the time. However, when Raquel returned from work, she was there, mostly watching TV or texting. This was the only time they spent alone as Sergio works till late in the night. For the first few days, Raquel volunteered to have tea, chat about the city and places to visit around them. At every conversation, Silene had a story about some random friend who got knocked up after a one night stand. Somehow, she managed to bring that into the conversation making Raquel very uncomfortable. Hence, she decided to stay away from the toxicity the girl emits. She even brought up a similar story in front of Andres and Alicia making them very pissed. Later, Raquel spoke to them and made them agree that as long she is harmless to Sergio, they all can work around it. Andres who knew his brother’s dating history agreed to Raquel’s point. 

  
“This is yum.”, Raquel commented on her breakfast pancakes. Since Silene was asleep, breakfast was usually her alone time with her new best friend, Sergio. 

“Healthy too.”, he agreed

“What is it ?”

“You don’t want to know.”, he smiled suspiciously. 

“Tell me.”, she demanded patting his hand. 

“Spinach, walnuts and apple sauce.”, he said and as he imagined Raquel’s face changed. “See, I told you.”

“Yea. I wish you hadn’t told me.”, she was unsure about her food now. “But, anyways, thank you for this nutritious meal, Mr sweet sugar bunny.”, she teased with laugh at how face turned. 

“Never call me that.”, he whispered in her ears and left to clear the dishes. 

“Or should I call you ‘ My delicious Pom Pom’”, she teased him again. Silene referred to him with different cute names, kept pinching his cheeks and caressing him non-step even when Andres and Alicia were at home. Alicia pretended to puke a couple of times, but the public display of affection kept flowing. Silene mostly intended it for Raquel to see her marking her territory. But, Raquel couldn’t care less. She did wonder if Sergio’s care, concern and affection to her baby was the reason behind her insecurity. 

  
“Raquel, how did you hear that name ?”, Sergio asked seriously as he was only referred to as ‘delicious Pom Pom’ in one place. His bedroom.

Raquel eyes him mockingly. “Sergio, you both bang against the wall, very often. I hear things!”

“Turn the other way around and sleep!”, he grimaced embarrassed by this conversation. 

“I can’t hang photo frames on the wall anymore as they keep falling from the earthquake you both cause!”, she complained. 

“Keep pictures away from our common wall.”, he suggested. 

“One of these days, one of you is going to crack your backbones and you would wish I was around to help.”, she said as she got ready for her doctor’s appointment. This was her twenty-week scan and it was very exciting as she was going to find out the gender. 

“Believe me, I would rather wish I was dead!”, Sergio adjusted his shirt to join her as well. He has been excited to meet the baby and has been counting days since she informed him about the upcoming scan. “Let’s go meet you, little one.”, he kissed her belly.

“Don’t you want to kiss ‘Ms Seductive horse rider’ goodbye ?”, she referred to Silene after another one of their loud bedroom conversations leaked to her room. 

  
“Go wait at the entrance.”, he ordered losing all hopes on this woman. 

***

“Raquel.. Hello..!”, Raquel’s gynaecologist hugged and greeted them. “Is this the handsome father ?”

Raquel hesitantly eyed Sergio with a shy smile and answered, “Yes. He is my husband, the father.”

“You missed her first appointment, Mister!”, the doctor reprimanded him. “She was so nervous and shaky.”

“I am sorry, doctor. I will be more present.”, Sergio assured after he cleared his throat to gather words. 

Convinced with his answer, the doctor pointed at the table and asked Raquel to lie down and lift her shirt up. Raquel handed her bags to Sergio and slowly walked to the lie down on the table. Sergio, protectively, held it firm to the ground as Raquel mounted it. Lifting her top up was quite a compromising challenge to her privacy. All these Sergio has touched and kissed her stomach, but has never seen her hidden skin. “Oh come on. Don’t be shy. He is your husband. He has seen it all.”, the doctor laughed and they both faked a laugh. Sergio turned around when Raquel lifted her shirt closing her eyes. The cold ultrasound touched her skin causing her to jerk slightly and take Sergio’s hands. Sergio, however, kept his eyes on the monitor waiting for the baby to appear. Within seconds a loud racing heartbeat filled the room and their hearts. The doctor searched for a genital image for a while and finally exclaimed, “There she is!”

Sergio and Raquel not taking cue kept staring the the picture waiting for an explicit answer, until Raquel realised from the doctor’s face, “Wait. You said ‘she’. Did you say ‘she’ ?”

Sergio joined, ‘You did say ‘she’!!”

“Yes, my beloved parents. You both are having a beautiful baby girl.”

Raquel chuckled letting all her tears flow. “Sergio, it’s a girl. A girl!”, she repeated.

Sergio, who was teared up himself, kissed her forehead, “Yes, love. It’s a girl!”

“The baby is very active. She is kicking and stretching. You might start feeling it next week.”, the doctor informed smiling happily at the ultrasound.

For this both Sergio and Raquel squealed, “Awww yay!!!!!”. Yes, Sergio jumped making the women giggle softly. 

  
After giving the couple time to process, the doctor informed them about the baby regular health updates and her next appointment. Sergio discussed about her diet, while Raquel was focussed on her physical activity and exercises. The doctor advised her to come up with a birth plan, visit ante natal classes and paternal classes. “Raquel, has your morning sickness come down ?”

“Yes. It has.”, she answered joyfully.

“Great. By this week your breasts must stop feeling sore too.”

Raquel avoided Sergio’s eyes after another moment of embarrassment raised, “Ummm... Er.. Yes, it is relatively low.”

“Good. Your nipples might become more sensitive, darker and bigger due to the hormones, so don’t be afraid. Okay ?”

Raquel cleared her throat with wide eyes and simply nodded. Surprisingly, Sergio wasn’t as embarrassed as her. 

“Apply a lot of moisturiser for your stomach as they stretch wider for the baby. And, take warm showers.”, the doctor ended their consultation with a less private advice.

They both thanked the doctor, collected the ultrasound photos and left her office. “I am sorry you had to hear that.”, Raquel broke the awkward silence as Sergio’s mind seemed to wander. 

“Wh- What ?”, he shuddered.

“The doctor’s questions.”, she curved her lips awkwardly.

“Raquel, I am thinking about your baby girl. I can’t wait to see her, hold her and kiss her. I really didn’t think about what the doctor asked.”, he answered adjusting his glasses.

“I was scared that you were uncomfortable.”

“Not at all.”, he took her hands and looked at her worried face, “Raquel, you are growing a human. Of course, your body will change. And, it is for a good reason. I understand it causes you a lot of physical discomfort, so, if I can help in anyway, please... please.. let me know.”

She smiled in relief.

“You focus on this baby and don’t worry about anything or anybody else okay ?”, he caressed her cheek to bring a wider smile. Sergio could not stop talking about the ultrasound and Raquel was touched by his interests. They made a stop at the pharmacy to collect the vitamins and he headed to the restaurant while she went home to rest. 

***

Silene, who was awake by then, smiled coldly at Raquel’s arrival. “You don’t have work today ?”

“No, Silene. I had a scan today.”, Raquel answered politely.

“Ah. The one you dragged Sergio into...”, she gasped in false comprehension.

“He wanted to come.”, Raquel clarified with a smile. “I am going to take a nap. Have a good day, Silene.”

  
The rest of the day, Raquel rested well dreaming about her little girl. When it came to physical fitness, she did not let her tiring pregnancy get in her way. She walked ten thousand steps a day and attended pre-natal yoga classes often. As the night hit, she was in the kitchen hunting for her box of Sergio’s hand cooked dinner. And as usual, it wasn’t there. Silene. The girl had been wanting all of her boyfriend’s affection to herself and was explicitly unhappy about Sergio cooking Raquel’s meals. Raquel may, unintentionally, have been implicitly responsible for her possessiveness. On one of their date nights, Sergio brought home a box of dessert for Raquel. After another date night, Raquel had coincidentally fallen asleep on the couch after a tiring exercise routine. Sergio gently woke her up and even walked her to the bedroom cautious about her losing balance. Later that night, she did hear Silene commenting, ‘ _Your roommate can walk on her own, you know!_ ’. Sergio absence at home was Silene’s opportunity to get back at Raquel, despite her lack of interest in the man. The past weeks she had been here, Raquel had to order her own dinner, as Silene came up with reasons to make her precooked meal inedible - ‘Oh I burnt it by accident!’, ‘I accidentally poured wine on it’, ‘my friends were over and had all the food.’. Raquel, who took the hint, found herself a nice soup shop she could order from compared to the Pizzas and other takeaway. It was all going well until she was once caught by Sergio’s close friend, Agata. The woman, who knew Raquel can’t cook, questioned why Sergio didn’t make her dinner as he always does. Raquel said she was extra-hungry and kept finishing the dinner in the evening, but was too shy to tell Sergio about her increased appetite. Agata, who was a mother herself, understood and told her about the meal service she runs after work. Since then, Raquel calls Agata for a box of organic and healthy dinner whenever such situation arises at home.

“You are a very lucky woman, Raquel.”, Silene probed a conversation.

“Excuse me ?”, Raquel lifted her head from her dinner and noticed Silene was standing outside her room. 

“You heard me.”, she invited herself inside and sat in the corner of Raquel’s bed. 

“I feel lucky. Thank you.”, Raquel acknowledged despite being unclear about this sudden interaction.

“I mean.. you tell the whole world that you are a single mother..’ _Oh how sad, my boyfriend left me and my baby.._ ’”, she imitated disrespectfully. 

“I did not tell anyone anything, Si.”, Raquel corrected her assumption. 

“..now in everyone’s eyes you are some sort of a hero..inspiring woman doing all of it by yourself.. but, in reality you have not one but literally a clan working for you...”

“What’s your problem ? Leave me alone.”

“My problem is, I am not as smart as you.”, she pointed out passive aggressively. “Agata has her own child, but still makes you dinner...”

  
“I pay her for the service she offers to a lot of people.”, Raquel answered. 

“Andres and Alicia have their own wedding to plan, but are often worried about you and keep checking on you..”

“It’s called being a family. You wouldn’t understand..”, Raquel spat angrily. 

“And.. Sergio...”, Silene landed on the name she was beating around the bush. “Poor innocent Sergio, falls for your sad tales and follows you like a guardian puppy.”

“We are best friends. Again, I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

  
“He cooks your meals..takes you to your appointments.. worries about your baby...”

  
“Again, he is my friend!”, Raquel reminded her, even as an assurance. 

“You are a smart woman, to find a eligible bachelor like him as your roommate..casually volunteer with your personal information.. wrap him around your fingers hoping he would help raise your fatherless child...”

“FUCK YOU.”, Raquel’s forehead veins were now throbbing reading to pop as her rage grew. Unfortunately, she couldn’t slap the girl for Sergio’s sake, else she would have. “Get.out.of.my.room.”

  
“Well, it’s the truth. I have been nudging Sergio to spend a week at my friend’s house in Madrid, and he wouldn’t come, because his sad little roommate can’t live by herself.”, she finally came to her point.

“Okay, I don’t know what Sergio told you and why he wouldn’t come stay with you.. But, I can assure you that it has nothing to do with me...”

“He clearly said he doesn’t want to leave you alone.”, Silene argued. 

“I will speak to him. And, tell him I don’t need him to change plans for me...”

  
With that, Silene smiled happily and walked away. However, Raquel was very hurt by her words. Did she lure Sergio with her personal life ? Was he taking advantage of his kindness ? Was he only attached to her child out of pity ? Raquel, immediately called up Agata and ordered a lunch and dinner meal deal for the upcoming week. 

***

“What do you mean you spoke to Agata ?”, Sergio interrogatively approached her after she informed him that her meals were now taken care of. 

  
“She runs a catering business on the side, Sergio. She delivers dinner and, lunch for the next day.”, she answered him.

“I know that, Raquel. I helped her with her business. So, don’t tell me things I don’t want to hear.”, he snapped. Raquel kept quiet sensing a tiff between them. “Why do you have to ask for her service ? Am I not making good meals ? I mean, I can modify the recipes to suit your taste.”

  
There he was, all sweet and caring, she thought. That was the only reason why she had to let him go. Silene was right. Raquel had kept him under arrest due to her dependency. “I would have availed such services, if you hadn’t been here.”

  
“I am here!!!”, Sergio screamed. 

“Well, you needn’t be!”, Raquel pretentiously snapped, just to throw him off the hook. She tried explaining it nicely, it did not work. She wanted him to dislike her so that he could leave without any guilt. “I need my space, Sergio. I don’t always have to follow your orders.”

“My orders ? What are you talking about ?”, his voice and eyes filled with hurt. 

“I need to take care of my life, Sergio. And, this is how I plan to do this. I don’t need you running it.”

  
Taken aback by the bullet of her words, Sergio took a deep breathe, smiled warmly at her and left the room to not fight back. He knew it was offensive to assume that she was having a mood swing, but her words really hurt him when he was least expecting it. All he did was care of the well-being of the woman who offered him a big life changing favour. Had he been running her life ? Yes, he encouraged her to eat healthy, insisted that he spoke to her baby belly. Was that misunderstood or was he invading her privacy ? Still very confused why she exploded all over him, he decided to give her the space and respect her will to meals of her choice. No matter how much he rested, he had the urge to speak to Agata about the ingredients she used and ensured it was safe for Raquel. When he was convinced that it was good healthy, he let it go. Maybe this is what she was referring to ? Maybe he was crossing boundaries by his way to displaying affection or protectiveness. 

Silene used this opportunity to ask Sergio about moving to her friend’s empty apartment in Madrid. He agreed mostly give Raquel some space. The next morning, he was packed to leave with Silene. He was tempted to cook breakfast, but instead ensured she had all the ingredients to cook for herself. With a heavy heart, he left with a pained sigh scanning their home, but not without slipping a note under the kitchen flower vase for her.

Raquel missed Sergio even before she opened her eyes for the morning. Breakfast with him, discussing work, news and friends was her favourite time of the day, before work. Even if Sergio comes back from his short move with Silene, things would never be the same after how rudely she spoke to him. She would apologise, but it would mean Silent would be spiteful again. ‘Argh’, she complained of being dominated by her confusing thoughts. As she finished her morning routine, she cluelessly walked not their empty kitchen and stared at it wondering where to start. She turned on the TV for some company and her eyes landed on the note that Sergio left.

  
_“I am deeply very sorry for upsetting you. You are more than capable of taking care of yourself and I shouldn’t have overstepped. This may not be the right time to ask you, but it would kill me if I didn’t try. Would you please tell me when the baby kicks ? I was really looking forward to it.... Please....”_

  
This is exactly why she had to cause that drift between them. He was too sweet and he deserved to be loved. Silene can offer that and she can’t. This is why she had to create a distance between them. Fully convinced with her actions, she went ahead to make some porridge and prepare herself for her new normal.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's focus on the bright side It's a GIRL!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> And, yeah it is super sad that Sergio had to leave!! :)   
> I would love to see your comments!! Leave me a comment/kudos if you like the story !!! :)


	9. I am home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel was hit by reality and falls on the ground physically injuring herself.
> 
> Sergio is back home.

Raquel’s well-sketched morning routine involved waking up early to do prenatal yoga, blend a smoothie to drink with her porridge and remember to carry her lunch for work. While in the evening, after a full day of work, she walks her five kilometre trail, does more yoga stretches and has dinner with Alicia and Andres. The couple have been visiting often, since Sergio’s departure. Alicia’s reason to visit was mostly to bond with her niece. When Andres sulked about Sergio’s absence, Raquel advocated a lot on her friend’s behalf to ensure that it doesn’t create more fights between the brothers. Although, Andres did not have a good feeling about Silene, the two women made him keep his opinions to himself and allow Sergio live his life at his own will. He is not a child, Raquel argued when Andres whined. Their day always ended with a board game, a lot of jokes, laughs and them taking turns to get time with Raquel’s belly. 

On a casual evening, when Agata brought Raquel's dinner, the trio invited her to join their board games. And, soon she became a part of their gang and Raquel's house became their hub. Agata brought her kids - Axel and Ibiza with her for these dinner get togethers. While the kids entertained themselves, the adults played, chatted and eventually became a close social group. A close social group that was now missing Sergio. To keep him updated on what he was missing, they created a WhatsApp group and kept posting pictures to which Sergio usually replied late in the night as if he did not have access to his phone during the day. Agata even joked, ' _Is he waiting for his girlfriend to fall asleep to text us ?_ '. The casual comment intrigued the others, but they all chose to ignore their intuitions. 

Her dinner routing changed when Andres and Alicia planned to travel to checkout some potential wedding venues. They were reluctant to leave Raquel, but she insisted that she would be fine and promised to keep in touch via phone. Alicia was partially relieved that Raquel would have good company with Agata and her kids by her side. Alicia’s big day was her big day too. They, both, as children, played marriage and domestic life where for some reason Raquel was always the husband. Finally, all of their child’s play is coming true. Raquel, without doubts, will be her maid of honour while Sergio was Andres’s. Their initial wedding date coincided with Raquel’s childbirth, hence the couple pushed it by two months giving time to settle with the newborn. Andres hoped that Sergio’s citizenship would come through, in the mean time. 

The time Agata and Raquel spent together encouraged them to respect their common grounds and speak of more personal experiences. They both were single parents and Agata had a lot of pregnancy stories to keep the mother-to-be informed. It was heart-breaking to digest how Agata’s married life crumbled when she lost her husband in a road accident. From being single to happily married to a widow, her life changed within a decade. Now, her kids were more than enough for her. Raquel felt the same with her unborn baby too. She didn’t need a partner. All she wanted was for her baby to have a healthy life that can be accomplished with a group of friends who consider themselves family. 

Despite everything sailing smooth, her sanity was questioned by her racing hormones. Her body changed, expanded further. Everything made her tear up. She cried and cursed her weather app for not warning her about the rain, then cried more for cursing in front of her child. Her nipples hurt like they are being cut with a glass. Wearing a bra was a moment to shed silent tears. All of these ‘developments’ reminded of the time when Sergio was present with her when the doctor spoke to her about her physical discomfort. ‘ _Let me know if I can help in anyway..._ ’, she smiled remembering his words. Was she or her friends in any of his thoughts ? He hadn’t texted her personally since he left. None could blame him, it was her who started a fight and chased him away. 

To break her perfectly settled life, the day came when she ran into her sister. 

“Laura!”, Raquel greeted with a smile and soon took her hands to her stomach when her sister shot her a judgemental look. “Umm What are you doing here ?”

“Why would people go to a grocery story, Raquel ?”, Laura frowned. 

“I know why people do. I don’t understand why you must, given you have servants to run errands.”, Raquel snorted. Laura’s eyes moved a bit higher as if she were looking at a taller object behind Raquel. The scent of the approaching person seemed way too familiar. “Hola, Raquel.”, the man said. She instantly knew that voice. Alberto. Stunned she shifted her gaze between her sister and her ex-boyfriend. 

“Darling, wait for me at the counter ?”, Laura kissed the man , a gesture that answered a whole bunch of Raquel’s questions.

Alberto nodded and left. 

“We are together.”, Laura informed watching the man leave. 

“I can see that. Congratulations. I am happy for you”, Raquel smiled in shock. 

“Are you ?”, Laura asked in a soft tone. “I mean, considering you left him broken, are you really happy to see him back on his feet ?”

“What ?”, Raquel almost lost her voice. “Lau, I don’t know what he told you, but we had a mutual breakup.”

“Save your lies for your friends, Raquel. Of course, he left you. What man would agree to be with a woman who has a result of her adultery growing inside her ? You disgust me, Raquel. Mama and Papa too.”, Laura spat. 

What has he been telling his family ? That she cheated on him ? And, this was not his child ? And, they believed him and not take her side ? While Raquel’s mind kept shooting questions, Laura left giving her a dirty look. ‘Laura wait!’, she wanted to stop her and explain. But, the sudden massive shock strangled her vocal chords. Walking out of store, the world spun around her. Seeking some privacy to process the news, she walked into the lonely street. Everything went blurry and black that she did not see the little pothole in that lane. Losing balance as her feet landed right into the hollow space, she tripped and fell on her back with a loud cry mixed with fear. Mid way through the fall, she realised she was pregnant and the fall could probably mark an end to all her dreams. Shaking, shivering and crying, she called the first number that came to her mind. Alicia. She changed her mind remembering that her friend was probably having a good time finding her dream wedding venue. She went to the second option that came to her mind. Sergio. 

After a couple of rings. Voicemail. “Sergio, hi, How are you ? I know I haven’t called in a while. I am in a lane near Alcantra street. I need you help, please call me ?”

She waited. No response. She called him once again, “Sergio, I am very scared, please come pick me up ? I am in the lane near Alcantra street.”

An incoming call was another moment of relief. Agata. 

“Raquel, Do you like Tofu ? For dinner ?”, Agata asked directly.

“Agata..”, Raquel cried.

“Mi amor, what’s wrong ?”

“I - I fell...It’s all over.”, she sobbed slapping her forehead with her palms.

“What ???”, Agata’s breathe laboured. “Okay, listen to me. You are brave and fine. Who is with you ?”

“None. I am on this lonely lane. Nobody saw me.”, Raquel answered with a broken voice.

“I am calling an ambulance. Okay ? I will be there when you reach the hospital.”, Agata cut the call and called an ambulance right away. The ambulance was dispatched and was informed about Raquel’s condition and her contact details. 

Meanwhile, Raquel felt her life being ripped off, when she noticed drops of blood leaking between her legs. 

  
“The ambulance will be there in five minutes. I am driving to the ER.”, Agata informed her. 

“Agata, I - I have started to bleed.”

Agata took a deep breathe. “It’s expected from some trauma, cariño. Be brave okay. Keep talking to me.”, she held the line until the ambulance safely took control of her trembling friend. 

Raquel was desperate for his kindness, irrespective of how angry he could be with her. Calling him one more time, despite the previously failed attempts, keeping her strong faith in the man, giving him all the benefit of her doubts, she left another voice mail, “Sergio.. I know you are very upset with me for the way I spoke to you. I did not mean any of that.... please.. I am very scared... I fe-fell and have started to bleed... they are taking me in an ambulance, please I am scared....I am sorry for everything.. please...”

She waited for five minutes focussing on the siren lights of the ambulance. He did not call back. One last time, she told herself and called only to hear, “The number you are trying is currently switched off or out of reach.”

***

“You look pretty today.”, Sergio hugged Silene from the behind while she was cooking dinner. They hummed in pleasure for a minute, before he realised, “Where is my phone ? I haven’t seen it all day.”

“Sorry, Mister Marquina, is your girlfriend depriving you of your social life ?”

“Not at all.”, he kissed her shoulders, but still missed his phone. It has been a week since he heard from Raquel. They do send texts on that WhatsApp group, but he had no idea if she was doing well. He wondered if she got his note and was scared if she was more pissed at him. Would she call him if the baby kicks ? He hoped Agata cooked what she liked, but also kept it nutritious at the same time. The doctor had informed them about a lot of physical discomfort, he worried if she slept well. Andres called him about his trip to se wedding venues. So, that leaves Agata and Raquel to themselves. And of course, Agata’s adorable kids and Raquel’s unborn. The most recent video on the group chat was a video of Ibiza asking Raquel if she ate too much for her belly to be swollen and Axel laughing at the little girl’s stupidity. Raquel was on the floor resting her back on the couch, while little Ibiza was nested in her legs and rubbing her stomach curiously. Raquel looked the same, maybe a bit tired. Wearing comfortable night clothes, her hair tied into a messy one-sided braid, she took was happily playing and chuckling with the kids. That was the face he always remembered when he thought of Raquel; her throwing her head up and laughing after pulling her own classic pranks. The days he was away from home, gave him a little privacy to learn more about Silene, but at the same time he was getting homesick. Surprisingly, home was where Raquel lived. When did his idea of a home change ? All this while, Andres and Alicia were his home. Within a short span, Raquel had built a home with him. 

“Will you monitor this soup ? I will go check who that is.”, Silene handed him the ladle as they heard their door buzz. He jumped out of his thoughts, released Silene from his embrace and nodded absently. 

“Yes ?”, she answered the door. 

“Hi, does Sergio Marquina live here ?”, the woman who looked like an officer questioned. 

“Who is asking ?”, Silene furrowed. 

“Sorry, I am from the paramedic rescue team. This is regarding his friend, Raquel. He was her emergency contact. She is in the ER now.”

Taken aback by the news, Silene regretted marking all of Sergio’s voicemails as ‘read’, so that they don’t get bothered by Raquel. “Is she okay ?”

“Oh yeah. She is fine. Don’t worry. She had a fall. She is better now.”, the paramedic smiled assuringly.

“Lovely.”, Silene sighed relieved that Raquel wasn’t dead. It was just a fall!. Such a baby, she thought. Who would bother a man for tripping ? “He is not here, right now.I will inform him to check on her when he is back. “

“Great. Thanks.”, the paramedic left and Silene shut the door behind her. Before she entered the kitchen, she checked Sergio’s phone and ensured all of his notifications were removed. 

“Who was it ?”, he asked when she joined him in the kitchen.

“Oh. Nobody. Some guy got lost and ended up in the wrong address.”, she lied, but he was convinced. 

  
When he heard his phone vibrate with a notification, he turned to leave the kitchen. 

“Oh. Let me bring it for you.”, she offered, but he shook his hands and left. Silene stood nervously debating her reasons to have hid his phone from him. She cursed herself for not hiding his phone back under the couch.

  
“Weird.”, he frowned at his phone.

Silene stared at him wide eyes fearing he checked his voicemail. 

“It’s my insurance app.”, he frowned more deeply. 

She exhaled. It was only his insurance company. Maybe notifying him about some premium payment. 

Sergio’s face grew more serious when he read, “ _A payment of 200 Euros has been made to the Madrid State hospital Emergency Services and Paramedic services._ ”. Was it a spam payment ? Was he robbed ? He did not visit the ER, why would they make a payment. He glared at the screen for a while and scrolled up. “Ms Raquel Murillo.”, the patient records read. Shit, Raquel. They had purchased a couple medical policy as a proof of their marriage for his immigration application. Shit. Shit. She was in the ER. The baby. Sergio panicked. “I have to go.”, he informed Silene, ran to find his wallet and leave. 

“What’s wrong ?”, Silene rushed to follow him.

“It’s Raquel. I think she is not well. I .. I have to go.”, Sergio opened the door and left after screaming, “I will explain everything later.”

  
Silene crashed on the couch finding excuses for herself if Sergio finds those voicemails. She must have deleted it, instead of marking it read. It was sooner to mark all as read , while the delete asked for his fingerprint confirmation. Fuck, she muttered starting to sweat. 

Why the fuck didn’t she call me, Sergio gritted and impatiently tapped on cab seat. “Go faster, please.”, he instructed the driver. How the hell can she be so stubborn and not call him even during a fucking emergency. When the cab finally reached the hospital ER, he rammed money into the driver’s hands and ran into the reception. “Raquel.. I am here for Raquel Murillo.”

“Um.. Let me check.”, the receptionist smiled and searched their records. “Miss Murillo has been transferred home, sir. In fact, the ambulance just left.”

“Err, What happened to her ?”, he asked hoping she was okay.

“I am sorry, I cannot disclose personal medical information.”

“Fuck”, Sergio cursed and ran out of the hospital.

The cab ride to their home made him more anxious. What happened to her ? Why was she in the ER ? And, why did she need an ambulance to go back home. She called Agata a million times, but it was going straight to her voicemail. No messages from Andres or Alicia, so they probably aren’t aware too. How childish can Raquel be, he cursed under his breath. When he reached home, he spotted an ambulance right outside his building. He ran home to find Raquel being helped to sit on a wheelchair. Agata held the chair tight while the paramedics carried Raquel to it. “Miss Murillo, you will need a nurse until you recover. Here are some recommendations.”, the paramedics handed her a slip and moved slightly to expose her face to him. Her right ankle had a sprain bandage. Her hands were rested on her stomach. Sergio noticed multiple bandaids on her hands indicating several injections that have been passed through her. Resting her head on Agata’s palms, she looked very pale, tired and sleepy.

“I will find a nurse, Raquel.”, Agata took the slip from her hands and nodded at the paramedics. 

“That won’t be necessary.”  



	10. Breakup, Recovery, Friends and a kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio quits his relationship. The baby brings the family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> Thank you for all your support and kind comments towards this story!! I feel so fortunate and encouraged. Million thanks to everyone!! I hope you enjoy the chapter!! :D :D

_“That won’t be necessary._ ”  
The voice she had hoped to hear for a long time now. Agata was great as a companion, but Sergio was the only one who understood Raquel’s ways. It became very evident when Agata handed her a full apple, while Sergio always removed the peel. With her head hung in exhaustion, her face too tired to lift, but the corner of her lips twitched in relief. It also meant that Raquel need not bother Agata any longer. 

  
“Sergio!”, Agata smiled at him, while his gaze were fixated on his very tired and weak friend. 

“Ah, you are the emergency contact.”, the paramedic recognised the name. Sergio nodded and approached the group of strangers standing around Raquel. “Which one of you would be with her at home ?”

“I can do that.”, Agata hurried to answer.

But, Raquel groaned turned and muttered, “Kids.. you- have- kids. Go. go.”

Sergio ignored the women and sharply answered, “I will be with her.”

“Great. The doctor has certain instructions for her condition...”

“I will let him know.”, Agata interrupted and the paramedics agreed. They had also generously let Raquel use the wheelchair until she recovered and asked them to return it when they are done needing it.

  
“Agata, Thank you for being with her.”, Sergio smiled. “I can take it from here.”

“Sergio..”, Agata tried to interrupt.

“You already left your kids with someone, you need to be at home.”

“Sergio, she could use some women by her side.. umm.. for some help..”, she hesitated referring to a few delicate assistance Raquel might need.

“I will have a nurse to help. Alicia will be here in two more days. And, I will call you if I need anything.”

“Agata, I... will.. be .. fine..”, Raquel promised wearily.

Reluctantly, Agata left them alone after walking Sergio through some things that need to be monitored. For the next seven days, Raquel must sleep in a seated position and was not allowed to put any pressure on either of her ankles. Basically, she must not walk and needed someone to carry her around. A trained nurse could help her, but that won’t cure Sergio’s guilt. He kneeled in front of Raquel, his very worn out friend, his wife, took her hands, silently promised that would act sorry and not insult her by saying those words. 

“I...am... am fine, a bit sle--epy.”, she complained.

“I will take you to the room.”, he nodded looking straight into her eyes. He pushed the wheelchair to her room, fixed the bed, adjusted the pillows to support her posture. “Hold me tight, okay ?”, he approached to carry her in his arms. She nodded and brought her hands around his neck while he picked her up gently. “Are you okay ?”. She nodded and rested her head on his chest. He carefully placed on her the bed, supported her ankles on another pillow and covered her with a blanket. Her groggy eyes denied him any mercy as she fell asleep soon as she was on the bed. Sergio used this opportunity to clean the house, make some soup for them and of course inform Silene that he won’t be seeing her for a few days. She seemed surprisingly understanding, he sighed happy that his relationship was growing past their little insecurities.

When it was almost mid-night, Raquel was woken up by her hunger. For the first time in almost two weeks, she uttered, “Sergio..”. The man appeared outside her door immediately. “Hey.”, she smiled shyly.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”, she exasperated after a feeling safe from a storm. 

“Raquel.”, he sat next to her in bed.

“I am glad you are here.”, tears streamed down her eyes. She was home with family, there was no need to put on a brave face anymore. 

“Shh. I am right here. I will be here, I promise. Okay ?”, he travelled to a comfortable distance to give her a warm hug. She nodded in his embrace and quickly withdrew when she heard her stomach grumbled. He frowned at first and then chuckled, “Looks like our little one is hungry. I will be back.” He jumped on his feet and ran to the kitchen. 

Did he say ‘our little one’, she smiled warmly. His words, his presence was essential for her strength, however, a pinch of guilt took over when she thought about the damage this might do to his relationship. Within minutes, Sergio came back with a bowl of hot soup and buttered toast. “This is green.”, she frowned. 

He giggled. “Yes, it is.”

She scrunched her nose and stared at him, “Sergio, I am not sick.”

“It doesn’t matter. You need strength. This is Apricot, avocado, spinach, broccoli and peas soup.”, he listed the ingredients and her frown only went deeper. She protested, but he didn’t care. He handed her the spoon and instructed her to finish it before it gets cold. Despite its unwelcoming colour, the soup tasted very creamy and smooth to her surprise. He sat admiring her change in expression as she gobbled her soup and bit into her toast. “Because you have been so good, here...”

“MOUSSE!!”, she squealed in joy and grabbed the bowl off his hand. The desert disappeared within seconds and she was practically licking an empty bowl. “I am not a child you know..”

Assuming that she referred to his bribe for the soup, he laughed, “Well, this is the only way to make you eat greens..”

“No, I mean, I need a larger portion of desert, next time.”, she demanded.

He agreed. 

  
Both of them were wide awake and were ready to talk. “How are you feeling ?”

  
She took a deep breathe to digest everything that happened to day, “I am fine, now. The doctors said that the baby is fine, but the fall caused from abdominal injuries and an ankle sprain, which is why I have been instructed to stay in bed in this position.”

  
He kneeled down, satisfied with her answer, caressed her belly with his hands, “Little girl, I am so sorry you didn’t hear my voice for a long time. I have been away and it’s my fault. Your mother is a bit emotional now, but don’t worry, I will take care of everything. You rest and relax.”

  
Her eyes glistening from his kind gesture. He is still the same, she thought. 

“Can I kiss it ?”, he asked.

“Since, when do you ask permission, Mr Marquina ?”

That was enough for him. She was not mad at him, he sighed in relief and planted gentle kisses on her stomach.

“I was so scared, Sergio..”, she began to cry the moment she felt his lips tenderly landing on her stomach. “For a moment, I thought it was all over and it was my fa-ult.”, she crushed her eyes as tears raced.

“Hey. Hey...”, Sergio hurried to console her. “Look at me, it was an accident. And, it is not your fault. This baby is yours and no-one can take it from you.”

Hearing his assuring tone, she buried her face in his chest and began to wet his shirt with more silent tears. He patiently held her coping for for all the time she needed him during his absence. 

“Thank you for changing your mind.”, she whispered as she sat back straight.

“What do you mean ?”

“Sergio, I am not a child, I know you were angry and that’s why you didn’t pick up.”, she chuckled sadly.

“Pick up ? Raquel..”, he stammered in confusion, “Did you try to call me ?”

“You were the second name that came to my mind when I was in trouble.”, Raquel answered with a slow smile. “Alicia was my first choice, but she....”

“You called me ?”, Sergio gasped with despair and happily surprised. She wasn’t pissed at him, after all. In fact, she called him. Why didn’t he pick up ?

“Multiple times.”, Raquel clarified. “It went to voicemail. So, I assumed you were ignoring me because.....” 

“I absolutely will never ignore you, Raquel. I would hate myself if I had tried.”, his face filled with anger, regrets and confusion. 

  
Her mouth curved to an ‘O’ in surprise. She jumped to clarify that she was taken care of by Agata, but the man was deep in a pool of recollection.

“Sergio, I am okay now.”, she took his hand and grabbed his attention. 

“When did this happen ?”

“Evening after work, Around 6 PM.”, she furrowed. “Where was your phone ?”

He thought for a long minute. Silene. “I will be right back.”. Raging building within, he wasn’t ready to scare Raquel with his emotional outburst. He was distracted with sex every time he wondered where his phone was or asked Silent about it. Now it all made sense. Her sudden maturity and patience as supposed to their initial days. Sergio assumed that it was the long distance insecurity and she, herself, had calmed down. But, it turned out that his relationship was not maturing, it was becoming more toxic. Gathering the right words, he called Silene from his room. “Where was my phone, Silene ?”

“What ?”

“Don’t pretend. Did you hide my phone ?”, he gritted

“Are you fucking psycho ? Why would I do that ?”, she began to scream.

“My phone was on the couch, when I finally found it. But, I always keep it by the bedside.”, he lowered his voice only because she was a woman. 

“Your friends kept buzzing all night. I kept it from interrupting us.”

  
“Are my friends the problem or Raquel ?”, he shot. When she didn’t answer for a long time, he shouted. “ANSWER ME!”

“Fine.”, Silene took a deep breathe. “I don’t like the way Raquel is using you. I mean, she got knocked up and it’s her problem. Why must you be involved in her pregnancy ? You are too kind to see it, Sergio. But, she is using you. Trust me, I know women like this...I have-“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”, he lost his patience with her. “Don’t you dare say another word about Raquel or my friends.”

  
“Sergio..”, Silene tried to make her point.

“We are done, Silene. It’s over.”, he hung up. His relationship hit a hard stop. He could deal with a possessive woman, but not a liar. Definitely not someone who trades sex for her evil plans. Sergio sat on his bed cursed himself for being a complete fool. While he sat and continued to blame himself, he shuddered when he heard Raquel’s faint voice from the next room. His loud voice must have shocked her and the baby, he blamed himself more. “Coming...”, he informed her, quickly splashed water on his face and ran to her. Raquel was in the same position as he left her. He stood at the entrance of the room, unsure of what to tell her, but muttered, “Turns out Silene is a psycho.”. Tired of his life, he walked to her bed and lied down next to her. 

  
“What happened ?”, she asked patiently. 

“We broke up.”, he teared up. “I am so sorry, Raquel. She had hid my phone from me and I did not get any of your calls.”

“Hey... look at me.”, she caressed his beard and wiped his eyes. “I am fine. We are fine.”, she placed on hand her belly and another on his face to assure that it was all going to fall into place.

“I fell for all her tricks.”, he slapped his face.

“It’s not your fault. You are too nice to notice the red flags. Plus she was probably being paranoid due to her insecurities. It happens..”

“Stop defending her, Raquel.”, he snapped annoyed by her kindness.

“I am not. I am saying, you can’t blame yourself for her paranoia.”

He let out a loud exhale and closed his eyes to process all of it. Raquel in a playful tone said, “Now, that it’s over. I suppose I can say Silene is a bitch ?”

His head propped up, his eyes curiously furrowed and mouth open, but they both broke into a laugh at her tone. “Yeah, she is crazy! The kind that won’t be scared to pull the trigger to prove a point.”

  
“Such people, sadly, exists.”, she sighed.

“Was she mean to you ?”, he asked gently relocating his palm to her stomach and began to caress it. 

“Well, not always. She was cold. It was evident that she didn’t like me, no matter how much I tried.”, she admitted.

“Raquel, you didn’t have to try !!”

  
“I could deal with cold. But, I didn’t like the way she spoke about this little one.”, she eyed at her baby.

“Fuck her. This is our home, Raquel. Nobody can hurt you in your own house. You must have slapped her. Or at least told me about it...”, he stared at her failing to understand why she did not approach him with it. 

“I didn’t know if I could or should tell you.”, Raquel pursed her lips to think why she did not tell her best friend about being accused in her own home. “She made you very happy and I thought it was selfish to bring my problems into it.”

“Raquel, she might be my girlfriend or a very significant partner, but you are my best friend. “, he pointed out a very important difference between everyone he dates or sleeps with and, Raquel. “And, you are my secret wife.”

They both chuckled. “But, nothing she said was wrong. The fact is I am a single parent, my child doesn’t have a father, but I don’t see it as a disadvantage. Agata has been a great inspiration. And, it made Silene’s words less wounding.”

  
He hummed. “Agata is really strong. She was so shattered when her husband died. I was with her the whole time. She recovered and came out strong for her children.”

“Yeah, she told me that children help us discover our strength.”, Raquel shrugged. “Doesn’t make Silene any less of a bitch.”

“I agree.”

“My sister’s judgements hurt more than Silene for sure.”, Raquel blurted, but soon regretted saying it.

“What ?”, Sergio focussed on the conversation. “What did you say ?”

“Nothing. Forget it.”, she shook her head.

“Raquel, did you family visit. ? What did they say ? Are they pushing you to another adoption agency ?”, he stacked questions and she only shook her head. Noticing that her eyes were beginning to tear, “Raquel ? Love, tell me...”

“I met my sister at the grocery store, last evening. And, she was alone.”, she began to recollect a seemingly painful memory. Sergio sat next up straight and looked at her with his fullest affection. “Surprise! She is dating Alberto!”, she sadly chuckled as tears fell down her flushed cheeks. 

Sergio’s eyebrows were raised to its fullest ability. 

“He told her that I got pregnant with someone’s child... that.. that.. I ... I cheated on him.”, she cried. “And, my family chose to believe him, because he looked very sad and heartbroken.”, she confessed the cause of her actual disappointment. Alberto could go around saying anything he wanted, but her family must have taken her side at the least. 

  
“Is your sister dumb ?”, Sergio angrily asked.

“Alberto is very convincing, Sergio.”

“You should speak to your family, Raquel. Tell them not to believe that bastard.”

“They can go to hell, Sergio. I don’t care. I don’t have to prove myself to anyone. If they believe that I cheated, then let it be that way. I know the truth. I don’t need their validation.”, she spat angrily.

“We all do, Raquel. We are by your side. No matter what happens, Andres, Agata, Alicia and I will be on Team Raquel and baby.”

She chuckled and muttered an emotional ‘thank you’. “I wish I had this clarity, when I met my sister. Instead, I walked like a mad person and fell down.... risking everything.”, she facepalmed.

“It’s natural to react to bad news! I am glad you both are doing well.”, he kissed her stomach and held her face as she rested on his shoulders. “I suppose it’s okay to say Alberto is a dick ?”, he repeated her previous statement

They both laughed.

“Aaaaah. How do I keep ending up with the wrong person every fucking time!!!”, Sergio crushed his eyes.

“Well, I know why I do. I basically fall for anyone who show me some love and affection.”, she admitted her weakness. “What’s your deal ?”

“My deal is, I have no deal. I am a forty year ineligible bachelor.”, he cursed himself.

“Hey. Don’t say that. The right woman for you is probably waiting too. You will never know, she is probably crying over her lousy relationship history too.”

“I wish love wasn’t so hard to find.”, he complained.

“Yeah, it is a freaking lottery. But, we need to keep faith, Sergio.”, she showered him with wisdom and more optimism while he patiently listened to her. 

Sergio, for the first time since they moved in, slept in her room. Strangely, it felt comfortable for both of them. Raquel had to sleep in a seated position and needed help using the bathroom, so Sergio proffered to stay closer to her. Taking care of her was a piece of cake, as he understood her needs loud and clear. They did hire a nurse the next morning to assist her while Sergio was away to clear his things off Silene’s apartment. He was very cold throughout the meeting with his ex-girlfriend. He grabbed his stuff, said goodbye and left abruptly. Silene went back to her life in the Canary Islands too, with no regrets. By the time, he reached home, Raquel was sound asleep and the nurse sat next to her reading a magazine. Letting the nurse go, Sergio took care of some grocery shopping and cooking before Raquel woke up. Agata, as planned, visited them after work with her kids and had dinner with them. Until Alicia and Andres returned back from their trip, this was their routine.

“FUCKING HELL!”, their peaceful routine was broken by a hot redhead. Alicia. “WHAT THE FUCK!”

“Alicia stop screaming!”, Raquel shut her ears.

“I won’t stop screaming until you explain to me how the hell you fell down!”, Alicia snapped, while Andres silently processed the sight of a bed bound Raquel. “SERGIO!”, she called the man who avoided his presence by excusing himself

“Alicia, it was an accident.”, Raquel calmly answered.

“Don’t use that casual tone with me, Lady.”, Alicia warned. “Andres, get my gun, I need blow Alberto’s head.”

“We won’t be doing that.”, Sergio entered the room. “Now, if you can keep your voices down, Raquel needs to rest and the baby doesn’t need this energy. So, either shut up or stay out of this room.”

Andres smiled at his brother proudly. 

Alicia launched herself on Sergio, “You ! I left her with you and you went around fucking the new kitten you found!”

“Alicia. I am not some object. Sergio is not responsible for me.”, Raquel spoke up almost getting up from her bed. Sergio hurried to hold Raquel back in her position, while Alicia began to tear up.

“This would not have happened if we hadn’t left.”, she hugged Andres and began to cry.

Andres and Sergio left the women alone to compose themselves. The brothers caught up about their recent events, Andres had pictures to show, Sergio updated him about his love life. To Sergio’s bitter surprise, none of them liked Silene and had their own bitter experiences. They did hear occasional crying and squealing from Raquel’s room, but chose to ignore it. Andres and Alicia decided to move in for a while, until Raquel recovered. The gang agreed on their new routine ; Sergio and Andres take care of Raquel in the morning, while Alicia helps her in the evening and Agata joins with them as always. Alicia knew Raquel very well to understand that she won’t be comfortable with a stranger giving her a bath. Despite Raquel convincing her about it, Alicia loudly said, “We always take showers together as kids! I have seen you naked. Relax.”, provoking dirty thoughts in the men. “What’s wrong with us showering together ?”, the red head casually shrugged to tease Sergio, who looked like someone was strangling him.

“I don’t see any problems.”, Andres winked and joined her. 

Sergio choked making Raquel laugh. 

Watching them tease each other and laugh, Raquel realised that she doesn’t regret saying those words to Sergio earlier. She did not care what her sister or parents thought about her or her baby, because it was her life and she has always been responsible for it. Sergio, on the other hand, found their very presence very healing. His post breakup sorrow almost did not exists as the house was crowded with the gang at all times, making him very loved. 

A week later, Raquel was allowed to sleep without having to sit up straight, which was a relief to every one. An uncomfortable and moody pregnant woman was not very easy to handle. Her hormones made any discomfort monstrous, so she acted upon them by exploding on her friends. Sergio and Alicia got a handful of her emotional rollercoaster while she was relative composed in front of Andres and Agata. Another week later, she was ready to go to work and waited at the doctor’s office for a health clearance nervously tapping her feet. 

“Raquel, calm down.”, Sergio hushed and help her shaky leg.

“You calm down after someone punches you’re dick!!”, she gritted. Sergio swallowed and excused himself to use the bathroom. 

“Don’t.....”, she warned Alicia who approached her with some words.

“Awww, you are glowing...”, a random woman smiled and commented. Raquel smiled back. To the woman’s misfortune, she invited herself to have a longer conversation with a very irritated Raquel. “Are you having a girl or a boy ?”

“How does it matter to you ?”, Raquel furrowed. 

“We are anxious about the appointment, ma’am.”, Alicia excused her friend’s attitude after the women was taken aback by the verbal spat. 

“Darling, I understand you are scared. It is good to bring your husband to these appointments.”, the woman smiled and this Alicia was not going to save her.

  
“I did.”, Raquel nodded. “She is my husband .. or my lesbian partner.”, she pointed at Alicia.

Alicia arched her eyebrows, “Umm.. I am.”, she supported Raquel’s claim, only to not get in trouble with her. 

“Ah, Sergio.. come come..”, Raquel invited the nervous man to her. She, then, looked at the woman, “And, he is my ex-boyfriend. But, I just use him for the sperm. You know.. two cottons cannot make a pillow!”

  
“For favour. Shut up.”, Sergio begged under his breathe noticing that the woman was about to get a heart attack. 

The woman left after slowly shaking her head in shock. Fuck you bitch, Raquel muttered silently and went back to being anxious about her appointment. The other two did not dare to speak a word. Thankfully, the appointment went as they wished and prayed. The baby was healthy and moving around, unlike last week where the baby was quiet and scared. Sergio brought up her mood swings and the doctor only laughed, but advised nothing about it. 

“You think I am crazy, Sergio ?”, Raquel asked him as they left the doctor’s office. 

“Why the fuck would you think that, Sergio ?”, Alicia joined as they ganged up on them.

  
“Raquel, love. I was scared it could cause your BP to increase.”, he explained nervously adjusting his glasses. 

But, Raquel laughed. “Sergio, I was joking. I know I have been acting crazy, lately.”

“What ? Crazy ? We did not feel anything.”, Alicia pretentiously denied, but they all knew what she was talking about. 

***

“SERGIOO!!”, Raquel screamed one morning from her room. Their friends went back to their regular homes when Raquel was recovered and ready for life. But, everyone, except Sergio, still met for dinner. Sergio dinner’s shift made it difficult for him to join social evenings, but Andres met him for coffee and breakfast regularly, while Alicia and Agata stayed connected via texts. 

“What ? What ?”, Sergio ran to attend to her voice. “Raquel.”. She seemed very excited.

With her hands on her stomach, she yelled, “Come feel this.”

Sergio gently placed his hands on her belly. After a long wait, he screamed in joy, “We have a kicker!!!!”

“It happened this morning, while I was dressing up.”, Raquel informed him with a little jump and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

He let go off her and kneeled to stay focussed on her baby. “Cariño, that’s good. You did well. Keep kicking harder, okay ?”

“Sergio!! you know I can feel the kicks right ?”

Sergio ignored her. “Don’t listen to her, little one. Keep getting stronger and kick as much as you want.”

To celebrate her milestone, Sergio made a less healthy breakfast which was a very big relief after a month of excess spinach and high-fibre food. 

  
“IT KICKED! THE BABY KICKED!”, Raquel texted on WhatsApp earning everyone’s self invitation to meet her, rather her baby, in the evening as soon as they get off work.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silene is gone!!!! 
> 
> I love you read your comments, drop a Kudos/comment if you liked it :)


	11. Get a knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio ends up in a life altering challenge. His best friend flies to his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,!!! 
> 
> I am back!! I hope you haven't forgotten this story !! The next chapter would be very soon !! :) :). I hope you enjoy this one!!!! 
> 
> You comments and kudos go straight to my heart and I am very thankful to all of you. :) :)

Sergio woke up under the coziness of his blanket at a usual time totally not ready for the unexpected turn of events during the day. He would have sworn that it would be a regular work day after spending time with his friends. But, fate had different plans. He walked to the kitchen to find Raquel already awake with her head pointed at her laptop. She was not alone. Her evil twin was also holding the same position. 

“What are you girls doing ?”, he furrowed and scratched his bum sleepily.

“Shopping.”, Raquel answered absent-mindedly. “Or, umm.. finding places to shop.”

“I thought you already ordered everything on Amazon ?”, he questioned and immediately heard Alicia hiss losing patience.

“So, now, we can’t go shopping without your approval ?”, Alicia arched her eyebrows. 

Raquel chuckled when Sergio stood blinking his eyes wondering what he had said to offend the lady. “Ignore her, Sergio. We are having a tough time to find cheap stores. All the affordable ones are too far!”, she sighed and shifted her gaze back to the laptop. 

“Oh. Umm.. We can rent a car and I can drive.”, he offered to help.

“I don’t know...”, she sighed heavily and hesitated. 

“Oh, Don’t worry. I want to buy some shirts too, so I am okay to come along.”

When Raquel thought for a second, Alicia jumped in , “You are making plans with him now ?”. She was ignored.   
  
“Sergio, this won’t be that kinda shopping.”, Raquel tried to explain.

“Raquel, I can help you pick stuff for the baby...”, he was a big fan of baby shopping. In fact, they sat and decided their huge Amazon order together. Every time he passed a little girl or a baby, his mind dreamt about Raquel’s baby.

“I am here for that.”, Alicia tried to get some attention, but was ignored again.

“Sergio, I really would rather not have you there.. It is a maternal shopping...”, Raquel explained pulling her own fingers in discomfort. 

“I will wait outside and help carry your bags. “, Sergio made a valid point, considering how big their Amazon boxes were. 

“OKAY, AM I INVISIBLE TO YOU BOTH ?”, Alicia screamed as Sergio and Raquel seemed to be stuck in a their own world. 

The married couple flinched, turned to her and asked in unison, “Sorry , what were you saying ?”

“Sergio, I will be there. I will carry her bags. “, Alicia finally got the chance to speak. “You ‘wife’.. “, she gestured quotes with her fingers, “will not exert.. I promise!”

“Okay, what about your travel ?”

  
“We are capable of taking buses and cabs!”, Alicia clapped her hands stating the obvious.

  
“I really think I must come with you. I am on dinner shift this week, so I have time.!”, Sergio wouldn’t let go.

“Okay, Sergio. Let me put it this way.”, Alicia walked towards him with her hands on her waist. “We are shopping maternity bras that would fit Raquel’s motherly nipples. Different sizes, colours and models.”, Alicia began to make him uncomfortable and it was working. Sergio swallowed and eyed Raquel to verify the facts. Raquel’s lips curled and she facepalmed after being embarrassed by her friend. “And, some white panties and belts that could hold her post birth belly!”, she went ahead despite Sergio’s attempt to interrupt her. “And, a breast pump for her voluminous mommy boobies.”. Sergio eyes went wider and at this point Raquel found it too funny and ignored her embarrassment. “Oh, and maternity pads, because she will have month long period after birth.”

Alicia stopped and read the man’s dumbfounded reactions, “Do you want me to continue ?”

“Tell the driver to drive carefully. Check if his license plate is not too recent. We don’t want an amateur in-charge of her life.”, he ran to her room after muttering these words with his eyes lowered. To his horror, the women broke into a loud laugh as soon as he shut his door.

  
***

The dinner shift at Sergio’s restaurant was pleasantly busy, until hell broke loose. 

“Chef, Table 3 is requesting to see you.”, the restaurant manager told him.

“umm. Is everything okay ?”, Sergio frowned in confusion.

“Of course, she was very impressed, she wanted to thank you in person.”, she answered with a bright smile. 

“Sure. I will be right with her.”, he nodded and put all the food on simmer until he came back. 

Walking the halls of the restaurant, his eyes searched for Table 3 and immediately fell on Silene who was sitting casually. “You wanted to see me ?”, he furrowed in confusion. 

“Yes, I did.”, she smiled and stood up. 

“Is there anything I can help with. ?”, he asked politely unaware of her intentions. 

“Of course.”, she seductively caressed his hands. “It’s just, my food is too hot! Could you blow me ?”, she whispered. 

Sergio eyes widened, “Excuse me ?”

The woman laughed hysterically grabbing attention, “I meant blow the food to cool it down.”

“Miss. That’s not the job of the chef”, he grabbed her hand as her fingers fiddled with his belt. “You must leave or I will report you.”, he warned and stormed off to the kitchen.

Who would have thought self-defence would end his career ?. As he continued doing his work, oblivious to the commotion outside, the manager barged in. “What the fuck did you do ?”, she gritted.

“Sorry ?”, he asked innocently.

“Oh Don’t like all naive. I am sick of men like you.”, she spat.

“Sorry, What did I do ?”

“You were inappropriate with a customer!”, she accused him. “God!! Can’t a woman not eat at a restaurant without being molested ?”

“Excuse me ? I did not do anything to her or anyone.”, Sergio argued back.

The manager pointed him to a CCTV footage where he had held her hand. Sergio swallowed and explained the scenario to her, but she had already made up her mind. “I just saved the restaurant from a law suit.”

“I ..”, he didn’t know what to say.

“You are fired. Leave now.”, she pointed at the backdoor. 

Within seconds, his world collapsed around him. His sous-chef took over and the manager waited with open hands for his apron. Several questions raced through his veins, but primarily, he was ashamed to be accused of molesting a woman. It was beyond the reach of his mind. If anything, he had treated Silene respectfully throughout and after their relationship. He feared the reaction of his own friends; Alicia, Agata and Raquel. Would they be normal with him or be cautious around him or worse ignore him forever ? What would his brother say ? Would Raquel let her child play with him ? Would she kick him out of the house ? Would they all take Silene’s side like how his manager did ? How was he going to prove his innocence ? What would he tell in his next job interview ? What would he manage his finances until then ?

Teary eyed he walked home.

***

“Sup!”, Raquel picked the phone while she re-heated her dinner. 

“What are you doing ?”, Alicia asked. This was a normal time for them to catch-up, if they weren’t already with her.

“Re-heating the dinner.”

“Are you doing the thing where you are seductively sucking the fork ?”, Alicia teased.

Raquel pouted. She had mentioned to Alicia that her hormones were making her very horny and almost diagnosed herself as a sex addict. “I actually am.”

Alicia laughed. “There are like million apps for that stuff, you know. A lot of men fantasise about fucking a pregnant woman.”

“I need an orgasm, Alicia. Not a fuck buddy.”, Raquel reprimanded her. “Also, is my over protective friend really suggesting a stranger to accompany me in bed ?”

“Now, that I think about it! No!. Erase what I said.”, Alicia took her words back, earning Raquel’s giggles. “Continue sucking on that fork!”

Raquel moaned as she ate her food.

“Dear lord, help this horny woman.”, Alicia said. 

“Idiot. I moaned because the food was delicious.”

“Ah!”, Alicia pretentiously believed her. “What are you going to do about your wet thoughts, anyways ?”

“I have two set of fingers, Alicia”

“Yeah. But your belly will grow and you won’t be able to bend in that direction.!”, Alicia reminded her.

Raquel hummed.

“You need a dick, not a fork or finger!”

“Oh! Believe me I know! At this point, I am turned on by a long piece of carrot. That is how badly I need SEX!!”, Raquel admitted as she stared at a carrot. “I need to ride something. A dick, carrot... aubergines!!”

“Eww. No Aubergines.”, Alicia gagged.

“This long thick carrot is looking at me, Al”, Raquel licked it. 

“Step away from the carrot!”, a male voice said from the behind causing Raquel too shudder.

“AAAH”, she shrieked and dropped the carrot. 

“ANDRES! GET MY KNIFE. SHE IS IN DANGER!”, Alicia screamed from the other side of the phone as soon she heard Raquel. “Mi Amor, what happened ?

Raquel’s caught her breath and answered, “Al, Sergio heard everything.”, staring at Sergio. 

“Fuck. Everything ?”

She nodded with a wide gaping mouth and hung up. Sergio silently walked towards the kitchen avoided all forms of eye contact with her, washed the vegetables, stored them back in the fridge, handed her a bowl of her dinner and pointed at the living room. She took his cue and settled in the couch equally silently. When he with a bowl of food, sat next to her, he quietly gestured for the remote and she passed it to him. After a couple of morsels, she broke the silence, “You are not supposed to be home, so soon.”

After taking a deep breathe, he nodded, “I know.”

“Is everything okay ?”, she enquired as he seemed off. 

“Yeah. Everything is great.”, he replied sarcastically. 

“But, you didn’t go to work ?”, she probed. 

“Am I not allowed to be in his house whenever I want ?”, he snapped. She frowned, but was not hurt by his tantrum. He realised that he was rude with her and immediately rushed to say, “I have a head-ache.”

She observed his face and mumbled lowering her eyes to her food, “You don’t have to lie.”

He blinked at the TV, took a couple of deep breathes and snatched his phone from his pocket. She needed to know, he thought. The whole incident made him doubt himself, if he was in anyway unsafe, she should be aware. She deserved to be safe in her own home with her baby. He opened the employment termination e-mail and showed it to her. She placed her food aside and carefully read the text. As she scrolled, her eyes widened. “What the actual fuck, Sergio!”

He hummed and crushed his eyes. 

“Did they tell you why they fired you ?”, she asked as the reason was not stated in the letter. 

“Raquel, I have to tell you something and whatever you decide after that, I want you to know that I really respect you and I am very thankful to everything you have done for me.”, he looked in her eyes and smiled sadly.

She became more curious and turned to face him fully.

“I was fired because...”, he closed his eyes unable to say it to her face, “I, apparently, was inappropriate with a customer.”

“What the fuck !! Who ? Who said that ?”, she jumped on her feet. She has lived with this man for more than six months, there is no way he would lay a finger without the woman’s consent. 

“The customer complained and the management had to act.”

“Who the hell is this delusional bitch ?”, she shouted.

“Silene.”, he whispered as the first drop of tear fell from his eyes. 

“Look at me..”, Raquel cupped his face aggressively. “Tell me what happened ? How did that bitch trap you ?”

He wiped his eyes and recollected, “I was told that a customer wants to speak with me. I went and found her at the table. She said something about how the food was hot and I must ‘blow her’, and laughed ..and corrected herself.”

Raquel raised her eyebrows in disgust.

“She soon put her fingers on her belt and I stopped her by holding her wrist. The camera caught the later part and what she did was not visible.”

  
“Okay, so you did nothing wrong.”, Raquel concluded.

“Raquel, if at any point, if I had made you uncomfortable.. god I even kiss your stomach..”, he realised and slapped his face. “I am so..”

“Stop!”, Raquel shut his mouth. “You little tender gestures are not inappropriate. I feel so comfortable, warm and safe around you.”, she smiled genuinely happy with his presence. “And, you know what..”, she paused. 

He looked at her. 

“In fact, I look forward to see you and spend time with you everyday!”, she assured. “I eagerly wait for you to come home after work, speak to you, and watch you speak to the baby. I want you in all my hospital appointments because I am less scared when you are around. You are my best friend, Sergio... “, she took his hands and planted her trust. “And, my husband too.”, she winked making him chuckle. “No-one can speak ill of my husband... they would have to deal with me first.. because that’s the kind of badass wife I am.”, she teased, but partially implied the truth.

“So...you.. you don’t want me to move out ?”

“Move out ?!!! I want you to sit and use this opportunity to find better jobs.”, she reprimanded him like she would do to her pupils. Sergio has been complaining about the lack of healthy ingredients the restaurant used, not to mention their reduced quality and he has had arguments with the management. But, they turned a deaf ear to his suggestions and focussed on maximising the profit. At home, Raquel has heard him and Agata speak about business proposals to build their own health cafe, after they both make enough to fund it. 

  
“Raquel...”

“Sergio, no-one needs to know about this. Not even Agata, Andres or Alicia. You do not owe anyone any explanations. Do you hear me ?”

He nodded and muttered, “Thank you.”

“Now, Do you want to see my new lingerie collection ?”,she teased him referring to her maternity delicates. 

He shook his head violently. “I am also going to pretend I did not hear that weird conversation with Alicia.”

Raquel laughed at his uncomfortable gesture. “What can I say, my hormones make me horny!”

“You need a cold shower... literally anything else.. but not ... not... not..”

“Not what ?”

“Not a dick!”, he gritted. “Like that weird woman suggested.”

“What’s wrong with finding a fuck buddy ?”, she mocked him pouting innocently.

“I really hope you are joking.”

She arched her eyebrows taking offence in his judgement.

“Raquel.. you deserve someone who will make love to you.. appreciate the amazing person that you are.. not some street pervert.”

“This is why..”, she whispered with tears in her eyes. 

He frowned. “Why what ?”

“This is why I strongly believe that you are not a womaniser.. because any other man who overheard that desperate conversation would have made advances at me...”

He could not thank her enough. She did suggest a movie, but he was too tired and wanted to sleep. On his way, he wondered, could he ever have a romantic relationship with Raquel ? Make love to her ? Nah, he shrugged at that thought and surrendered to sleep. 

“Al, get a knife!”, Raquel called Alicia. “There is someone I need to deal with. And, I need you for some backup.”

  
“Who. ?”, is all she asked in return. Raquel was never the violent kind, unless she absolutely need to be. 

“Silene Olivera.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo reminded of the LCDP scene were Raquel slapped Tokyo !! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this one!!


	12. Holiday Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silene is gone forever!  
> Alicia encourages Raquel to try and understand Sergio.   
> Raquel learns that she has no future with the man, but he would always be her good friend.   
> Sergio is on his feet to find funding for his new business.   
> Raquel has an unexpected visitor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are in your christmas spirit. 2020 was so sad there is hardly any enthusiasm, but I try!! I wish you guys a very merry christmas with your friends/Family!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading the chapter!! I hope you enjoy it!!

Alicia was at Raquel’s apartment in fifteen minutes. Ensuring that Sergio was sound asleep, Raquel sneaked out to hit the road with a plan. “Umm.. Why are we going there ?”, Alicia asked after several minutes into their drive.

Raquel thought for a moment and replied calmly, “Al, remember high school when Alejandro cheated on you and I poured dog piss in his apartment ?”

Alicia hummed.

“And, the time when my sister stole money and put the blame on me, you stabbed her favourite bunny ?”

Alicia nodded. 

“Do you know why we did that ?”

“To seek revenge..”, the red head answered as she drove with caution.

“That’s exactly why we are going to Silene’s place.”

“Cos she broke up with Sergio ?”, Alicia asked with a doubtful frown.

“She did even worse.”, Raquel said darkly. “I will tell you later. For now, you need to trust me.”

“Of course, love. I always do.”, Alicia promised. “But, I wouldn’t be go to jail for Sergio! He is a peacemaker anyways!!”

Raquel sighed. “What if I tell you she was rude to me...?”

Alicia slightly arched her eyebrows. 

“... And the baby ??”

Now the eyebrows were fully arched.

“She called this a fatherless child and accused me of using Sergio to take care my unplanned pregnancy”

Raquel noticed her best friend’s face flushing with rage. “I have two sharp knives!”

  
Raquel muttered, “Cool.”

“Are we really killing her, though ?”

Raquel chuckled, “I wish. But, no.”. She walked through the plan and they both agreed with minor adjustments.

***

“Can we come in ?”, Raquel asked when Silene stood at the door staring the two women. 

“God. What do you need now ? Your Sergio isn’t here.”

“Easy there, bitch.”, Alicia threatened and pushed her way into the house. Raquel followed and they both conveniently sat on the couch. 

  
“So, you and Sergio are done, huh ?”, Raquel started the conversation.

“What do you want ?”

“I want you to apologise for everything you did to him.”, Raquel shrugged casually.

  
“Hey! He molested me.”, Silene lied strongly and earned a tight slap from Raquel, while Alicia stood wide eyed.

  
“Don’t make me repeat myself.”, Raquel warned.

“Nice smack you delivered.", Silene rubbed her redenned cheeks.

“I am impressed.”, Alicia chuckled.

“But, no!”, Silene advanced at Raquel. The women used this opportunity to blame her for a fake hatred attack. 

“What the fuck ? Why did you....”, Raquel groaned as blood started to escape her arm. Meanwhile, Alicia who actually cut her, threw the knife at Silene which the young woman caught out of reflex. The red head, also, caught the moment where Silene is holding a knife and a pregnant Raquel trying to stop from bleeding, on her phone.

“What .... what the fuck ??!”, Silene was absolutely lost in the whole act. 

“What do we have here ?!.”, Alicia asked suspiciously. “Little Ms Olivera ready to stab a person.. and.. that person is already bleeding.”

“Alicia, call the cops!”, Raquel instructed

“Hey. You did this. I didn’t do anything!”, Silene argued.

“Then, admit on camera what happened at the restaurant.”, Raquel demanded. When Silene thought for a long time, Raquel once again said, “Al, call the cops!”

“No. No. Wait. Fine.”

***  
The women recorded Silene’s statement and left with a condition - they won’t use the picture if Silene promises to never enter Sergio’s life. By the time they left, it was 11 PM and they were driving fast with hopes of catching the restaurant manager at closing hours. 

  
“Sorry, we are closed.”, the manager said apologetically assuming the women were here for dinner.

“You need to see this.”, Raquel pulled her phone out. 

“Excuse me ? Umm.. Who are you ?”, the woman furrowed. 

“Doesn’t matter. After watching this, you better be thankful.. because we saved your ass from a lawsuit.”, Alicia jumped in. 

“A lawsuit ?”

“Wrongful termination.”, Alicia explained. 

When the woman silenced, Raquel played the video, “Remember her ?”

“Yes. Oh.. you are here for this issue... We fired the chef immediately..”, the manager informed them.

“That’s a grave mistake.”, Alicia spat at her. 

“Watch it fully.”, Raquel pushed the phone to her face with a dark expression. 

At the end of the video, the manager stared at the women awestruck. 

“Well ?”

  
“I think this was a misunderstanding. I-..”, the manager stammered searching to ways to fix her mistake

“Evidently. And, it is supported by this video.”, Raquel nodded. 

“I don’t...”

“Let us make this easy for you.. you know... because you are a dumb bitch...”, Alicia pouted. “You will go to his residence tomorrow, apologise. If he accepts to come back, then good. If not, you will change his termination letter into a voluntary resignation.”

  
The manager agreed instantly. 

***

On their drive back home, after their mission was accomplished successfully, Alicia remained silent for quite a while, causing worry in Raquel’s head. “Is everything okay ?”

“Can I ask you something ?”, Alicia ignored her question and asked. 

Raquel nodded.

“Do you like Sergio ?”

Raquel furrowed in confusion. 

“You know, ‘like like’ ..romantically...”

Raquel stared for a second and broke into a laugh.

“I am serious, Raquel.”

Raquel shifted to a serious face and answered, “The only thing I love is this baby, Al. You know that ?”

“Is that what you tell yourself ? To escape facing your fears ?”, Al curled her lips questioningly.

Raquel frowned. “Fears ?”

“My love, after how it ended with Alberto, it is normal to be scared to fall in love again or even trust someone that closely.”

“That’s my point, Al. I trust, Sergio.”, Raquel admitted. “He is a friend. A very good friend.”

“I see that he is very nice to you. He cares about you too.”, Alicia indicated a potential relationship.

  
“That is not enough for me and it is not fair for him to settle with someone like me..”, Raquel sighed as she gazed outside the car. 

  
“Don’t lie to me, Raquel. I saw the way you fought Silene and that manager.. for him today. You cut your hand for crying out loud!!”

“He would do that for me too..”

“You are proving my point!!”, Alicia almost yelled irritably and immediately cooled down, “Mi amor, you must at least try getting to know him.. try to understand what he wants...”

  
Raquel sighed heavily implying that agreed with her suggestion and continued to keep her gaze on the road; a very long uncertain road. 

***

Much before beginning of their usual morning, Raquel heard the doorbell ring. Fearing that it would disturb her sleep, she heard Sergio ran to answer it. The visitor might be a surprise too Sergio, but not to Raquel. She quietly peeped outside her door to notice the restaurant manager speak to Sergio looking very apologetically. With a proud smile, she continued with her day sharing the radiating relief from Sergio’s face. 

“RAQUEL!”, she heard him scream.

I knew it, she thought to herself, chuckled happily and was on her feet to celebrate his news.

Sergio’s manager offered his job back paying a higher compensation, however the man’s ego was worth more than money. He had informed her about suing the restaurant for their lack of interrogation behind his termination, not to mention, the insulting accusation. He had decided to use the legal compensation to start his motor cafe with Agata, who agreed instantly. When he was done discussing with the lawyers about the matter, he finally noticed he cut on Raquel’s arm. Despite how many reasons she tried to make, he did not buy it. Since morning, he wondered how his manager changed her mind over night. Hence, the truth had to be revealed causing his eyes to glisten with gratitude. Of course it was followed by reprimanding Raquel for taking such a risk for him and finally settling with a breakfast outing. 

“This place is fancy for breakfast, Sergio.”, Raquel commented as they entered a cafe with a posh ambience. 

“Not as fancy as my new restaurant”, he winked and they both shared a tender laugh.

As they orders arrived, Raquel gathered the guts to ask Sergio something that has been in her mind since last night, “Soo....”

He hummed and looked up from his plate.

“Can I ask you something ?”, she eyed playfully.

He furrowed and nodded.

“Your... idea of a life partner..umm.. what about a woman would make you fall in love with her ?”, she hesitantly asked. 

“Why ? Are you starting some dating service.. ?”, he joked, but she was serious. 

“Tell me...”, she urged slapping his wrist.

“Well, there is not one thing, but a collection of compatible variables that would make me fall in love.”

She listened carefully.

“I love to travel... so someone who would want to see the world as much as I do.”, he began to list some points.

She would love to travel, but she might have to put that on pause given that she would have a newborn. This felt discouraging even before it started.

“Someone with nice culinary skills...”, he added.

She has always over-cooked or under-cooked instant noodles, she internally sighed. 

“Someone who has a lot of interesting things to say... and is smart and well informed.”

She considered herself qualified for this one. Yay.

  
“I liked the sexual energy with Silene. We were fiery and tender at the same time. So, maybe that too.”

Neither her postpartum body nor her exhausting motherhood would be as satiable as a young carefree woman. Never mind. This is a dead-end, she thought to herself. She was right, after all. If it weren’t for her stupid dreamy friend, she wouldn’t have had any expectation, she cursed. 

“Why do you ask ?”, he frowned.

She, thankfully, managed to divert the question with a joke and they did finish their meal. Soon after they returned, she texted Alicia, “I took your advice and spoke to him.”

<< Oh, And ?

“I realised that I must never allow you inside my brain.”

<<So, it didn’t work out ?

“WHAT DO YOU THINK?!”

<< That bad huh! But, you guys look too cute together

“I WON’T HESITATE TO KILL YOU, AL”

***

“Tis the season to be jolly.. la.. la.. la”, he heard his almost seven months pregnant ‘wife’ sing the same song for the millionth time. Raquel started her day by singing or rather screaming Christmas songs, and, as the day tired her, the tempo slowed down, but she still sang them. The entire house looked fully decorated as per her instructions. Sergio was in-charge of all the climbing and hanging while Raquel pointed fingers at places where she wanted decorations. They would not be in the house on Christmas Day as they both had different set of plans, but that did not stop Raquel from going overboard or Sergio from following orders handed out by the short pregnant woman. 

  
“Do you think our house is well decorated ?”, she asked scanning the space. 

“Well ? Raquel, we don’t have place to walk anymore! They are everywhere.”, Sergio answered as he literally had to walk sideways to enter his room.

“You are right.”, Raquel sighed. “I am sorry, if I did too much. Christmas is very special to me.”, she smiled dreamily.

“What did you do as a child ?”, he whispered as she continued dreaming.

“Well, I promised Alicia’s mother that I would always visit my parents for Christmas Eve dinner. So , I did that and still continue to do. After a posh formal dinner and exchanging gifts, I impatiently waited for the next morning to go to Al’s house. We spent Christmas Day together.”

  
He hummed.

“You know the best part!”, her eyes lit up instantly. “There is one thing I know to cook and I do it well.”

He raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Plum, cherry, Apple tart!”

  
“Woah! I haven’t heard of that.”, he was taken aback as a chef. 

“It’s a recipe of a ten year old girl. I was sad that my dog died and one of the kitchen servants helped me get through the loss... on one such day, we invented this pie.”, She told him a happy story. “Well, I invented it. He helped me cook.”

“Do you still make it ?”, Sergio asked.

“Every Christmas dinner!!! The first time, my dad moaned in pleasure when he had it and even asked for an extra piece. So, I kinda made it a tradition to bake it every year. My sister gets so jealous when dad pays me a compliment!”, she giggled.

As much as he want to dwell in her blissful past, he did worry about what she was going to do this Christmas. He would sound like a total jerk if he asked what’s on his mind, but he did anyways, “Raquel...What about..”

“This year ?”, she finished the sentence.

“I will go, Sergio. They are my parents, they are pissed now because of the pregnancy, but they can’t ignore the fact that I am their child, no ?”

“Absolutely.”

“I will make an effort and go. I am sure it will be fine, after a few awkward moments!”

He really hoped the same too. Watching her eyes brighten at the Christmas pie tradition, her only loving memory with her family, he would walk miles to watch her eyes sparkle again. Sadly, there were only few memories that she got very excited about. He has noticed a certain energy when she speaks about Alicia and her mother, but nothing other than that. He prayed for such little traditions to live as long it could for her sake. Because, she deserved at least that from her distant family. 

***

Sergio’s compensation money was sufficient to purchase a motor cart for his new cafe with Agata. However, they still were short of money to procure other materials that were necessary to make their venture, functional. Raquel offered to take care of the home expenses until he settles down financially. But, the man lacked confidence in his own abilities. Andres called Sergio more than usual to ensure he was not doubting himself. They were all very happy and supportive of the duo - Sergio and Agata and their upcoming cafe. Together, they volunteered to help raise funds for their new cafe.

“Meeting more people ?”, Raquel asked as Sergio got dressed to meet investors. 

He hummed indifferently.

“Sergio, what’s wrong ?”

He did not answer. 

“Sergio ?”, she walked towards him slowly and cupped his face. She was getting bigger and moving quickly was not option. “Look at me, What’s wrong ?”

He sighed avoiding her eyes. “I don’t know , Raquel. I should have accepted my job offer.”

“From the bitch who called you a molestor ?”

“I have no job now.”, he argued.

“Not for too long. You will get busy as soon as you raise money to start the cafe.”, she tried to convince him. When he did not look satisfied with he answer, she continued, “Sergio, Agata is taking a risk despite having two dependent kids. You have no reason to be scared or back out now.”

“I want to win a lottery, Raquel. I don’t want to go beg people for money.”, he complained seeking a hug from her. Sergio hated the idea of meeting strangers and let alone convince them to give him money. He was too big an introvert for that. Agata was extremely helpful, but still some investors were doubtful about their ‘healthy’ food pitch. Borrowing money from Andres was not an option, as they were already short after spending a huge amount on their wedding arrangements. 

“Sergio, no-one will lend you money if you have that look on your face. You need to sound positive and confident.”, Raquel scolded him for being such a wimp. 

“I know.”, he nodded. “But, I don’t know how to pretend to not understand the doubtful judgement on their faces and still continue to do my sales pitch.”

“Imagine my face!”, she shrugged. “Ignore their faces and dream about pitching it to your friends.!”

  
He frowned. 

“Or think about convincing say a baby, this baby..”, she pointed at her stomach, “to eat healthy... Like how you convinced me to eat greens everyday!”

“Not everyone is as pleasant as you to look at...”

“Sergio, when this baby is born, I want to tell her stories about my confident and successful friends...she doesn’t need to hear your negativity.”

  
“Okay, I will try harder.”

“Good!”

“Sorry, I am being a pain, lately.”, he whispered.

“Don’t be. Go kick some ass!”, she pushed him to the door.

He did not leave without kissing her little one that was now kicking every time she felt his lips her mother’s stomach. Minutes after the he left, the doorbell rang again, “Do I have to kick his butt again ?”, Raquel complained as her body fought against her getting up from the couch. When she opened the door with a frown, she immediately lost balance in her legs, “Mamma!”, her eyes glistened. Her mommy was here, to visit her. Tears rolled down as she clenched her own belly.

  
“Mi Hija!”, her mother smiled and opened her arms to gentle hug. 

“Mamma..”, Raquel hugged her mother tightly and her little one wanted to be involved too, so she decided to kick gently.

“Oh! Hello..”, Marivi caressed her daughter’s stomach where she felt a little kick. “The little one wants some attention too.” 

The women laughed as Raquel guided her mom inside her house. 

“How are you , Kello ?”, Marivi caressed Raquel’s flushed cheeks. 

“Very good. This is both exciting and tiring.”, Raquel answered chuckling and caressing her baby. 

“One reason why I loved the servants at our house.”, Marivi rolled her eyes. “You and your sister were impossible to handle.”

Raquel hummed understanding the subtext in her mother’s statement, making her mind wander through important questions - Why was her mother here, unannounced ? Was she here to discourage her motherhood ? Was she here to promote adoption ? 

  
“Here, I bought all these for you and the baby.”, Marivi handed her two bags; one contained nuts and some postpartum stuff and another had unisex baby clothes. 

“Mamma.. I...”, Raquel was speechless as she studied the bags.

“Oh come on, I am your mother! I know how to take care of my Kello”, Marivi kissed her daughter’s yet again.

That was two times she called her ‘Kello’ and two kisses. Raquel could not accept this to be normal. But, setting questions aside, she decided to enjoy the love while it lasts. They settled down with a cup of tea to chat about her baby, doctor appointments, labour - her mother suggested an opted C-section, rather than struggling to push the baby out, while Raquel already signed up for a unmedicated natural birth. She was shocked to learn how her mother decided to get a C-section, because it was boring to carry the baby weight in her belly. And, that’s how Raquel and her sister were born. Whereas, Raquel does not mind her expanding body, swollen feet or stretching skin, because her baby already rewarded her with little kicks. It is not and never will be a burden. After talking about Christmas stories, business achievements, her mother landed on another unexplored topic. Alberto. 

“Mom, I really don’t have to prove myself to anyone.”, Raquel defended herself before her mother raised any concerns.

“Obviously, not. I know my little Kello. She could never lie or cheat. I know this baby is his too.”, she smiled confidently.

“So, you don’t believe what Laura says ?”

“Your sister hardly uses her brain, love.”, Marivi sighed. “She trusted in Alberto too soon. Your dad believes him, too. “

  
“And, you ?”, Raquel questioned. Did her mother fight for her child, when the rest of her family accused her of adultery ? “Did you tell them that you think they are wrong ? And, they should actually speak to me ?”

  
The way her mother sighed and avoided her eyes revealed many things. In fact this emotion speaks for her entire childhood; Her mother in a voiceless marriage, bending over backwards to fit in and sacrificing her own children in the process. 

“Raquel.. You must understand that I am not like you.. Your sister and I .. we live differently.”

“Since when is living with respect considered unusual, mom ?”, Raquel was not getting angry and tired of hearing the same reasons over and over again. This was the only excuse her mother used anytime she was challenged.

“I came from a small family and your dad’s life was beyond my imagination. I made choices to build a marriage.. to fit in..”

  
“I have heard that many times, mom. Anyways, why are you really here ?”, Raquel patted her lap impatiently. 

Marivi sighed again, “I wanted to ask you about your plans for Christmas ?”

There it was. Her mother knew about her pregnancy, but only bothered to show up now, clearly with an agenda, because Marivi Fuentes Murillo does not love without some hidden intention. 

“Because, Alberto is going to be there.”, Marivi revealed the sole purpose of her visit. The cover was blown. “Laura and Alberto are getting engaged.”

Raquel’s heart was beating too fast that her face started too flush. Despite receiving a strong kick from her baby, reminding her about her priorities, she was unable to stop being hurt by her mother’s selfish form of love. 

  
“Your papa is planning to announce it to the guests. And, we...”

“You would rather not have me there..”, Raquel completed that sentence, as her mother searched for words. 

“Kello..”

“Please don’t call me that.”, Raquel gritted as tears flooded in her eyes. 

“Raquel, try to understand.. Your stomach is now showing. If it were early weeks, we wouldn’t have any problem. Now, this will raise questions..”

Raquel chuckled angrily.

“How do we explain this pregnancy to people ? When Alberto, himself, claims otherwise ?”, Marivi shrugged. “And, you don’t have to worry... Here I bought you a cheque for your silence.”, she pulled a two million euro cheque from her purse. 

“So, you believe him.”, Raquel concluded, ignoring the monetary part. 

“I..”, Marivi stammered. 

“When you were publicly close with dad’s assistant Gerald.. when you made your child guard the door, while you were busy working his pants.. bribing me with an ice cream so that I don’t reveal your affair to dad, you didn’t think about the questions that would raise ?”

  
“Raquel, you must not speak to your mother like that.”, Marivi warned. 

“I am speaking to a heartless gold digger, who just offered me money to stay away from my own family. You married dad for the money, but your heart always belonged to Gerald, no ? What does that make you ?”

“Enough!”

“Laura and I.. whose children are we, mamma ? Were we results of your secret love ?”

“Raquel!”

“Don’t you dare walk into my house and judge me or my child, when you can’t recall which man impregnated you !”

“RAQUEL!”

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE.”

“It doesn’t have to end like this, Raquel.”, Marivi tried to pacify the tension.

“So, you agree that this is goodbye ?”, Raquel asked. “To me, there did not exist any such a significant thing to end.”

“Our lives work differently. It is hard to ignore opinions when we are under the limelight..You don’t have any of that.”

“I remember asking you to leave.”

Marivi left the cheque on the coffee table and walked out, “My thoughts will be with you...”

“I don’t need that. Leave, please...”, tears started to flow down her face watching her mother leave with absolutely no sign of sadness on her face. 

  
They were never a family. People you meet once in a year are not family. If they were stripped off their wealth, their true shades would come out. The truth is she was born as a proof of her mother’s marriage, not out of love. A truth she has been struggling to accept all her life and no amount of therapy helped. They are the reason why she was insecure to raise her voice against people she loved, because she was scared of losing them too. She wiped her tears, not willing to waste them on people who don’t deserve it, caressed her baby, muttered loving words to her belly and reminded herself about love that’s growing inside of her.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiping off the Drama sweat!! 😓


	13. New Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Raquel fall out. 
> 
> Sergio and Raquel speak about christmas plans, while they fall asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! 
> 
> I hope you all had a good christmas...:) :) Loads of love to all of you... :) :). As 2020 comes to an end, I just want to say,I am very thankful to meet such great people via A03, twitter and instagram. The world is not a bad place despite Covid playing it's game, because, we fill it with all the love. Spreading as much as I can, I just want to say thanks a million from the bottom of my heart for everything!! :). Hugs and kisses!!

With Sergio and Agata away for business, Andres at work, Alicia and Raquel were the only ones with nothing to do, apart from of course have some Christmas fun. When her mother dropped a two million euro cheque, Raquel decided to set aside some of it for Sergio’s business and help Alicia pick that designer bridal wear she has been eyeing. Learning about Marivi’s visit, Alicia anticipated some trouble and stood at Raquel’s doorstep wasting no time. “Bro, I am rich.”, Raquel announced before she could say hello.

With a single eyebrow raised, Alicia walked into her house grabbed some water and an apple. “How much are we talking ?”, she asked as she bit into the apple.

“2 million euros.”

“Fuck the apple, Mama’s drinking some vine!”, Alicia pushed the half bit apple into Raquel’s hands and opened a new vine bottle. “I need some...”

“Vine ? Sure”, Raquel shrugged as she stared at the cheque. 

“Fuck you! The money, woman!”, Alicia clarified catching Raquel’s attention. Without letting Raquel speak a work, Alicia defended her demand, “They owe me too.. for filling all the emotional gaps, they left.”

“You can have all of it, Al. I don’t mind..”, Raquel chuckled. What’s hers was Alicia’s and vice versa. That’s how it always worked. 

“Well, I am going to take some for my gown.. you know the one with those shiny silver beads around the neck.”

Raquel nodded knowing exactly what she was referring to.

“Save some though, in case you want to buy a house.”, Alicia advised. 

“Yeah. I was thinking the same. Somewhere in the sub-urban area for me and the little one..”, Raquel dreamed. Having her own house, her own life with no interruptions was all a very good dream that she longed to make true. 

“You are not worried about your parents are you ?”, Alicia misread her quiet friend. 

“God No. I am done with their greedy asses.”, Raquel sounded disgusted.

Alicia only hummed in comprehension, as she was a good part of Raquel’s childhood struggles with her money chasing parents. In order to shift the topic, she asked, “Will you come home for Christmas ?”

“Yea.”, Raquel sighed, “I suppose, I am not invited there anymore.”

“We will have fun. Andres is cooking. And, I have a gift for you!”, Alicia winked. “You will like it.”

“A Christmas gift ?”, Raquel’s eyes widened in surprise. 

Alicia shook her head. “I got you an actual present, but this is a bonus.”

“Oh, what is it ?”, Raquel arched her eyebrows smiling widely. 

“You think I would ruin the surprise, just like that ?”

Raquel frowned.

“Take that puppy dog face down, I am not falling for it!”, Alicia warned. But, Raquel’s pout got more deeper and incredibly irresistible. “You are terrible.”

“Tell me.”, Raquel pulled her friend’s arms.

“Fine.. It is a six foot tall, swimmer body bonus.”

Raquel furrowed.

“You remember my cousin Suaraz ?”

Raquel nodded still holding a furrow. 

“That’s it. That’s the bonus.”

“Wha-?”, Raquel shook her head slowly trying to understand.

“I told him you were single..”

“...and pregnant..”, Raquel added in shock.

“Of course, that too.”, Alicia shrugged. “Don’t worry he doesn’t mind.”

“Why the hell do I have to worry about him ?”, Raquel was slightly getting irritated. 

“Okay, From your tone, I am sensing that you don’t like the gift ?”, Alicia asked calmly.

“A gift ? Al, this is the most insulting gift ever!!!”, Raquel exclaimed. 

“That’s a very big word, I just set you up on a date.”, Alicia tried to explain.

“No Alicia, you went around finding a date to fuck your horny pregnant friend.”, Raquel stated her understanding of the situation. When Alicia kept silent very confused about why her actions have been misconceived, Raquel continued, “You know what... I must have never opened up to you about anything!! I thought I can trust you!”

“My love, I just told him you were single. He has always been interested in you.. I, also, told him about your pregnancy, he was only empathetic. He wants to catch up.”

“So, this is a pity date!”, Raquel concluded. 

“We always set each other up on dates.”, Alicia argued.

“When we were twenty!!!! Now, our lives are different...”, Raquel got a bit closer to screaming.

“I am sorry, I only wanted to help...”, Alicia was closed to tears now, as she understood she made a grave mistake. 

“No. You wanted to fix your mess.”

“My what ?”

“You set me up with Alberto... he left after he knocked me up and you only wanted to save yourself from all the guilt.”, Raquel accused. 

“Okay. If you say so.. Please calm down.. I am really sorry. I will tell him that I misunderstood and cancel it.”

“No, Alicia, I misunderstood you.”, Raquel screamed now. “I thought you and I were more than best friends.. like sisters.. but you... you only thought of me as a charity case... like you felt the need to fix my life..”

“Raquel, please.. you are hurting me...”

“You were going to rub him on face on Christmas eve, weren’t you ?”, Raquel curled her lips angrily.

Alicia took a deep breath, “Well, Andres and I wanted host some games ... that.. would... require partners...”

“Oh. Let me make it easier for you, then. I am not coming...”, Raquel answered coldly.

“Raquel.. please...”

“No. No. No.”, Raquel shook her head vigorously. “You don’t have to struggle to accommodate the odd one out.. Allow me to solve your problem... My baby and I”, she took her hands to her belly. “.. will be spending Christmas at our home”

“I am very sorry.. Please..”, Alicia approached her slowly with tears flowing from her eyes.

Raquel’s eyes weren’t dry either. “No, Please.. please leave..”. When Alicia stood quietly, Raquel repeated, “Please, Al, don’t make me feel like the bad guy.”

“I respect your decision. I just want to say I am very sorry...”

Raquel opened the door, hung her head and ignored Alicia. Taking the cue, the red-head left with a quiet sob. 

***

Sergio’s day has been unexpectedly productive ; some investors agreed to lend him half the money he needed at a low return on investment as they were convinced with his proposal. He jumped stairs to come home soon and share the news with Raquel, but was taken aback by the pin-drop silence in the house; TV was off, lights were off. He presumed she was not home, but her room lights were on. Gently knocking her door, he heard mild sniffs from the other side of the room. “Raquel ?”, he opened the door slightly to find her curled to the best of her ability. “What’s wrong ?”, he rushed to take her in his arms. “Is everything alright ? The baby ?”, the more questions she asked the more she cried.

“Sergio..”, she said weakly. 

“Darling, tell me.. did someone say something ? Is it Alberto ?”

“No. It’s Alicia.”, she complained while she continued to rest her head on his chest, while his arms caressed her back and her belly. 

He waited patiently for her to explain as he continued rubbing her back. 

“.. And mamma..”

Sergio couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “Your mother visited ?”

She nodded and hummed. 

“Did she bring more adoption agencies with her ?”, Sergio enquired presumptuously. 

“Nope. She asked me not to come home for Christmas.”, Raquel stated casually. “And, handed me a cheque to practically disown me and the baby from their clan.”

“Pardon ?”

“I am rich, Sergio. I have two million euros, now.”, Raquel scoffed.

“Screw money. What happened with your mom ? Were you patient and cordial with her ?.. You know tried to calm things down ?”

“I did all that.”, Raquel answered, kept a long silence and took a deep breathe to reveal, “My ex and my sister are getting engaged. So, they don’t want me there. Because, they don’t want to explain the pregnancy to their uptight social group..”

“Fuck! You sister still believes in him, huh ?!”

“Oh! My mother believes that this is not Alberto’s child too... that he is innocent and broken after the infidelity I created.“

Sergio breathe laboured, his hands held her tighter and he lost words except, “I am so sorry, love.”

“Don’t be. I don’t expect anything else from them. I am not upset about that either..”

Sergio hummed.

“I am more pissed at Alicia.”

Sergio refrained from asking questions and waited for her to open up.

“Anyways, I am going to be at our home for Christmas.”

“You don’t want to spend it with Alicia and Andres ? Agata and her kids are coming too..”

“No. I want this Christmas for myself. The last one before my little one arrives.”

“Ourselves!”, he corrected her as he continued to draw imaginary figures on her back. 

“Sergio...”, she frowned and lifted her head from his chest.

“Don’t give me that look. I am not going if you are not.”, he shook his head.

“You have to. It’s your brother’s house.”

“We don’t have that tradition, Raquel. Before Andres met Alicia, we never spent Christmas together. We do catch up for beer late in the night. I can still do that after eating dinner with you..”, he replied frankly. 

“I.. really don’t think..”

“Honestly, you are doing me a favour.. I am not too comfortable in a crowd..”, he said adjusting his glasses. Honestly, he has been putting up with their social madness because he got to see Raquel smile and laugh. It was worth jumping out of his comfort zone. Somehow, Andres assumed that his brother was getting comfortable around people, but it was really Raquel that kept him comfortable in her own little ways. 

Alicia and Raquel have had fights in the past, bigger fights but neither of them involved other people in their relationship. But, Raquel trusted Sergio to remain neutral even if she did share it with him. Feeling warm and safe with her head rested on his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist, while he held her, caressed her, she opened up about her fall out with her best friend.

He listened to her patiently and replied, “All the more reasons to stay at home..”

“Exactly... I don’t want my single life to be inconvenient o anyone.”

“I am sorry you feel hurt today...”

“You know... when I was in school.. a lot of kids wanted to be friends with me because they wanted to be around the only kid that showed up in a fancy car....teachers were biased towards me and my sister because my parents made frequent donations to the school.. Alicia was the only one who didn’t care about the money.. She fought with me, treated me like a normal person... We were so deep, connected and significant...we still are..”

Sergio hummed while his fingers travelled to her hair.

“Who would have thought that she did all that because she wanted to play doctor in my life...”, Raquel chuckled sadly.

“Raquel, may I say something ?”

Raquel nodded against his chest and continued to pull the threads from his sweater absent-mindedly. 

“I know Alicia hurt you. She is wrong to assume you would agree to date that guy... But, she never thinks of you as someone who needs fixing..”, Sergio offered his opinion. “Raquel, she respects you. I know that because Andres told me multiple times, before our supposed marriage happened. She speaks so highly of you all the time..”

Raquel thought for a second, “But, I am still pissed at her..”

He chuckled ignoring the fact that she was ruining his sweater while she sought comfort. “Of course! All I am saying is, do not doubt your friendship over one mistake.”

She hummed and was already feeling much better. “How did your meeting go ?”

He adjusted his glasses, “Well, surprisingly well. I got half the money I needed.”

She pushed herself up from his chest with sparkle in her eyes. He adored her for such a selfless expression. Her day was complete shit and here she was fully bright to celebrate his half productive day. “Yay! That’s good news!! We must celebrate..”

“We don’t need to, love...”, Sergio smiled. “I know you are tired, mentally.”

“Gosh, no. I am not. Let’s order pizza.”, she wrinkled her nose making him chuckle in admiration. 

Sergio had contacts with various restaurants that would deliver his custom made pizzas. Desert was her choice and she went all out to eat her stress away. Over dinner, they spoke about how much money he needed and his upcoming meetings. They, also, decided their menu for Christmas. After much persuasion, Raquel agreed to make her signature pie for dinner, while Sergio took care of the other items on the menu. It felt more natural for Sergio to follow her back to her room and continue their conversation, while she nested comfortably in his chest. Spending hours talking about funny Christmas stories, embarrassing drunken moments and singing carols together, they lived in their own world. With her in his arms, his fingers effortlessly running between her hair and her waist, they dreamt about their next Christmas with the little one ignoring the fact that they weren’t actually married and Sergio would, in fact, move on after he gets his citizenship approved. When she finally fell asleep, he placed her head on her pillow, covered her with a blanket, left a pillow on her side to support her belly and left the room with a warm smile. He was very much a part of his life as much as she was. He, eventually, fell asleep realising how attached he had gotten to her in such a short period. However, his dreamy sleep was interrupted when a tiny figure with a bulged belly sneaked under his sheets.

“Hola.”, he grimaced when she crashed her head against his chest and adjusted his blanket to cover her too. 

“The baby missed you..”, she mumbled angrily as she continued to find a suitable position to fall asleep again.

Sergio hummed in confusion. “Really ?”

“You left us alone..”

He was still very amused and confused. 

“You shouldn’t have.”, she muttered breaking all boundaries of their friendship. 

With his arms around her, feeling her baby kick against his torso, he fell asleep thanking his stars for his new best friend, his family, completely ignorant of the fact that his heart wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What friendship ??
> 
> They clearly are more than that!!


	14. The day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio is at his immigration appointment ; Raquel is in labor!!

“GOD FUCKING HELL!", he heard her yell from her room. What could piss her off so early in the morning ? Raquel emotions have been a rollercoaster since a couple of weeks. She has been overreacting or under-reacting to situations worrying everyone including Sergio. Just the other day, she accidentally cut her finger and despite the depth of the cut, all she did was continuously wipe her finger on her shirt and tried to carry on until Sergio intervened. Yet, a kid walking with a puppy on the streets made her cry out loud. No matter how normal all of this sounded to Agata, Sergio cannot help but be convinced that his 'wife' has become insane; something he wouldn't dare say out loud. Today, being, Christmas Eve, Sergio imagined she would be in a better mood, but clearly mistaken. 

“GET OUT OF MEE!!”, Raquel screamed as she threw a dress on the ground. 

“Raquel ?”, he knocked.

“DON’T COME IN!!”, she warned him. She rushed to wear a robe and then invited him inside. 

“Is everything okay ?”, he asked as he scanned all her clothes on the floor. 

“How does it look ?”, she shrugged angrily as she sat on her bed. 

Sergio collected as many clothes as he could on his path to her, dumped them on a chair nearby, sat next to her, caressed her shoulders and asked, “What’s wrong ?”

“None of them fit, Sergio..”, she sighed clearly trying to fight her tears. He hummed. “I got all of these maternity wear and they still don’t fit..”

Sergio stared at the clothes and they evidently looked smaller for her size. He, then, remembered Alicia mentioning the amount of denial Raquel was in about her size, when they went maternity shopping and that they might have to go again. Raquel had clearly underestimated her size, Sergio thought, but kept a straight face.

“What are you thinking ?”, she asked, almost threatened.

“Nothing.”, he said immediately. “I was thinking we could go shopping again...”, he suggested politely. 

“Forget it, Sergio..”

“Stores will be open, love. We can buy some before dinner today.”

“You don’t understand, Sergio!!! Clothes for my current size would look like sacks!!! I would rather be naked!!”, she spat punching her bed. 

“We don’t want that , do we ?”, he chuckled.

“What’s wrong with me being naked, Sergio ?”, Raquel stomped her feet. “Are you disgusted by me ?”, she was visibly furious at him. “Huh ?!!”, she demanded an answer.

“We-l..”, he stammered adjusting his glasses nervously. 

“Do you think I look like a whale ? Say yes or no!!!”, she came closer to face and yelled. 

“Please, Raquel.”, he surrendered. “That’s not what I meant. I wanted to buy new shirts, so thought I could go with you.. I don’t like to shop alone.”

Tears started to flow from her face. Her cheeks turned rosy as she covered her eyes and began to sob. He rushed to take her into his arms, “You are going to leave me too, no ?”

“Not at all, Ra..”, he hurried to answer. 

“Alicia did.. I am sure you are putting up with my nonsense because of the citizenship deal..”

“Love, look at me..I understand you..I see you are in no control of what you are feeling.. but, I would be as supportive as I can..”

“I am sorry, Sergio.. I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately..”, Raquel sniffed. “I feel like a crazy person.”

Finally she admitted it herself, he rolled his eyes. “Don’t say that...”

She stayed in his embrace for a while longer. 

“Now, wipe your face, let’s go shopping.”

She nodded and slowly walked to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Sergio used this time to clean her room, put her clothes far away from her sight. She looked comical when she came out of her bathroom in her pyjamas. “These are the only ones that fit..”, she shrugged supporting her back with her palms pushing her out at him.

He cleared his throat, “Well, I guess we are going shopping in our pyjamas.”

He, who, was already in his night pyjamas grabbed his wallet and they hit the mall. Of course, they received some judgemental stares, some very empathetic smiles from men who also came with their pregnant wives. After so much struggle and lashing out at some store owners, Raquel finally arrived at a shop run by a sensible lady. She, who, understood Raquel’s pregnancy mood, suggested clothes with all due respect. Raquel finally settled on a couple of dresses, pants and sweaters. “Now, let’s go find you a shirt !”, Raquel announced.

He, who was lost in this shopping drama, frowned. “What shirt ?”

Raquel furrowed. “You brought me here because you wanted to buy a shirt no ?”

God how could he forget his own lies, he stared wide-eyed. “Yes, Of course.”, he nodded and she grabbed his hands with a tender smile as they walked towards the store. 

He purchased the first shirt he saw and they settled down at the cafe for lunch, mostly because he thought Raquel would need to rest her feet. Off late, she has been to shy to ask for help or complain about her difficulties, hence he took it upon himself to understand her needs. On their way back, thy stopped at the grocery store where a group of friends caught their attention. As strange as it sounds, their whole friends group has been quiet since Alicia and Raquel’s fall out. Andres and Agata have been in touch individually, but none of them dared to talk about their Christmas gathering. 

***

“RAQUEL!”, Sergio called from the kitchen when the pie was almost ready. “The oven went off.”

Raquel had excused herself to take a short nap and then get dressed for the dinner, as the pie took sixty minutes to bake. Meanwhile, Sergio made some Chicken pasta, Pesto Egg salad, nut soup and whipped strawberry cream as a side to the pie. As instructed he took the pie off the oven and allowed it to cool and thankfully heard Raquel’s door open. “Woah! You look...beautiful”, he kissed her cheek welcoming her to the room. 

“Go shower. You smell like sauce.”, she scrunched her nose to tease him and the man left in silence. Just when they thought, they were going to have the evening to themselves, the doorbell rang. “Did you order anything ?”, she asked the man in the shower. 

“No.”, he answered.

She opened the door with a heavy sigh and a familiar man fully dressed smiled at her warmly, “Nobody ordered for us, but we decided to deliver ourselves anyways.”. 

“Andres!”, Raquel smiled nodding at Alicia who stood behind him quietly.

“Can we come in ?”, Agata asked, but her kids already ran between the adults and settled on the couch. 

“Sure, come on in..”, Raquel let the people into the house. Andres brought everything they had cooked, so they could have a potluck together. Alicia hesitantly followed her man and remained unnoticed as much as possible. 

“Who was it ?”, they all heard Sergio from his bedroom.

“See for yourself.”, Raquel answered earning a giggle from the group. 

Sergio’s words were stolen when he met the guests at their dining table. “Hello.”, he said blankly and then stared at Raquel to understand her mood amidst this ambushing change of plans.

“We are waiting for you, hermano”, Andres informed and pointed him to an empty chair next to Raquel. Agata’s children were bunching all the chips, while the adults looked at each other uncomfortably. “First of all, I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”, they all toasted with their vine glasses. 

Alicia smiled fearfully at Raquel, who looked away, bringing Andres to his second point.

“Second of all, I would like all of us to act like adults. We all have our own lives, our own choices and it is important to respect that.”, he looked at Alicia when he said it. “Ditching your own family, for some stupid feud is completely unacceptable.”, he now looked at Raquel and Sergio. 

“He sounds like my dad.”, Agata whispered in Raquel’s ears who chuckled in return.

“I think he is very mad..”, Sergio muttered to the women.

“Andres..”, Raquel. interrupted. 

“I am not done yet.”, he reminded her calmly. “There will be a new baby this time next year, we already have two kids watching us, learning from us. It’s better if we start acting like mature adults.”. Sergio rolled in his eyes. The mothers in the group were moved by Andres’s consideration towards their children. Alicia kept her gaze at Andres. “Let’s eat.”, he directed at the food and they all dug in. While they ate, they all had stories of their most funny Christmas stories and special gifts. Of course, Raquel’s memories had Alicia in all of them, warming the broken hearts. 

When they all were ready for desert, Alicia announced, “This is Raquel’s signature recipe.”

“The only thing I know how to cook...”, Raquel scoffed. 

“You ‘bake’ a pie, Raquel.. not cook..”, Sergio mocked earning a bread crumb from Alicia on his face, which he happily ate.

Soon as they were filled upto their throats, they dragged themselves to the couch, while Alicia requested to speak with Raquel.

“Hey..”, Alicia sighed as soon as she got some private time with her best friend after what seemed like a million years.

Raquel smiled. “Hey..”

“Oh god. I missed you, mi amor.”, Alicia jumped to grab her into a tight hug. 

Raquel let out a soft sob, “Me too...”

“An-d .. An-d I am very so-or-y”, Alicia choked on her words.

“Me too.”, Raquel wiped tears from the redhead’s eyes. 

“Sisters fight, no!”, Alicia rolled her eyes. 

Raquel chuckled and nodded. 

“I can’t believe you were going to celebrate Christmas by yourself.”, Alicia chuckled.

“I can’t believe I am not at my parents’s house today.”, Raquel scoffed sadly. “Alberto and Lau are getting engaged, Al.”

“I know, sweetheart.”, Alicia held her heartbroken friend closer to her chest.

“And, no matter how hard I try to think that it’s okay, it’s not.”, Raquel mumbled. 

“It’s really not.. that son of a..”, Alicia gritted. “But, maybe we can focus on people who love us.. people who won’t leave us...”

“Like the ones waiting for us in the hall ?”, Raquel asked.

“Exactly. Our family, mi amor.”, Alicia kissed her friend’s head. They remained quiet for a while, holding each other, “You are bigger than the last time I saw you..”, Alicia said.

“I am.”, Raquel nodded. “Al ?”

“Hm ?”

“I am going to have a baby in two months.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I am very scared.”, Raquel admitted.

“It’s healthy fear, love. You have all of us near you. Agata has experience in this area, so don’t worry. We are all in this together. Your baby will have loving aunts and uncles, you will see.”, Alicia assured her insecure friend. 

“Thank you..”

“I love you..”, Alicia caressed Raquel’s hair and proceeded to kiss her belly to say hello to her baby, who responded with a little kick. “Every time she kicks, my heart skips a beat..”, Alicia continued to kiss the belly.

“I know.. Mine too.”, Raquel smiled. 

“Andres and I will be trying soon, too.”, Alicia informed her. “Little one, we will make sure you have a lot of cousins to play with ...”, and the baby approved with another kick. 

Raquel hummed as she caressed her round stomach and interacted with her unborn. 

“By the way, I am still getting my fancy wedding dress, no ?”, Alicia furrowed wondering if their fight changed anything. 

Raquel laughed and opened her side credenza. She pulled out a shiny envelope and handed it to her friend. Alicia frowned as she opened the letter inside the enveloper, “Dear Ms Alicia, Thank you choosing us as your bridal stop. Your dress will be ready for collection in two weeks and we can always help with any alterations. Yours sincerely Brides of Today.”

“Weee Weee”, Alicia began to jump.

“Merry Christmas.”, Raquel kissed. “Now come on, we have to join them before they barge in here.”

Before they joined the group, Alicia informed Raquel that herself and Andres would like to buy a crib for the baby, which of course would be Raquel’s choice. Hence, they needed a suitable date to visit the stores. Raquel gladly appreciated the gift; it was time she started setting up her room for the baby. When they joined the gang, they found Andres signing, Agata dancing, kids sleeping, while Sergio sat uncomfortably on the couch. When the clock hit midnight they wished happy Christmas, exchanged gifts and were on their way home. Agata had a prenatal spa and reflexology coupon for Raquel, which she thought helped with her labour. In addition to Andres and Alicia, Agata wanted to buy a buggy for the baby, hence decided to join them when they shop. Raquel bought a kid’s violin for Ibiza, hot wheels collection for Axel, a Vero Moda dress for Agata and a signature whiskey collection for Andres. When the rest of the gang left, Sergio and Raquel sighed at each other. 

“Merry Christmas ‘wife’”, he teased. 

“Are we playing that game, Mr Marquina ?”, she winked. 

He hummed. 

“Merry Christmas ‘husband’”, she whispered. 

“Uh.. I have a gift for you, in case you assumed I didn’t have any..”, he blurted. “But.. but. I am not sure if it’s appropriate..”

Raquel arched her eyebrows. “Show me..”, she encouraged him. 

Within seconds he brought a neatly packed box in his hands. “Now, don’t kill me.. please..”, he requested and handed her gift.

“Give that to me..”, she impatiently ripped the wrappers off. She looked dumbfounded when the box read, ‘Her pleasure’. “What have you got me ?”, she swallowed with wide eyes. “A vibrator ? A Dildo ? Sergio!!!”, she sounded amused and hugged him tight. 

“You are not mad ?”

“This is a very respectful gift, Sergio.. better than you setting me up with some stranger!!”, she thanked him. “This way, I am responsible for my orgasms..”, she winked making him uncomfortable. 

He swallowed and looked away. 

“Actually, I have something for you too. But, I am not sure how you would take it..”, she pulled an envelope from their essentials desk. 

“What is it ?”, he frowned.

“Open it.”

It contained a cheque worth 50,000 Euros. “This is the money you wanted for your cafe, right ?”

He nodded slowly. “More than what I need actually.”

“Good. Merry Christmas.”, she patted his shoulder.

“Wait ? What ? This is mine ?” 

She nodded. “All of it. Now, go start your cafe.”

“Raquel...How did you ?”

“I told you I am rich.”, she winked. He recollected the money her mother gave her after their last bitter meeting.

“Raquel, I cannot accept this..”

“Yes you will and I, also, get free meals at your new cafe..”, she commanded. 

“Obviously, Raquel.. But, you still don’t have to give me money...”

“Look, Sergio. You are in need of money and I have it. I did not work for this. This is just a little excess that I am willing to share with you..”, she explained. “In addition to your vine collection..”, she handed him his actual gift.

“And, I got you a mastrubation kit!!”, he slapped his face..

She chuckled, “That’s exactly what I want.”. “And, it looks very fancy..”, she examined the box. “Look it even has the pregnancy aid extension.”, she pointed at a pole. 

“I know..”, Sergio chuckled. “I picked it , remember?”

“Did you, Sergio Marquina, walk into a store and look for sex toys ?”

He turned red. “Yes I did. And, even they have a maternity section, by the way.”

She laughed and hugged him. “You are so cute!!”

He laughed along, held her closer, “Raquel ?”

“Hm ?”

“Thank you...”, he kissed her forehead.

***

Since the new year hit, things moved along for everyone. Sergio and Agata got an approval to open a cart by a new office campus. Raquel was getting bigger and bigger. Alicia accompanied her to work and home everyday as Raquel’s balance was slightly compromised. Andres was promoted at work adding more responsibilities that occupied him. Amidst their busy lives, a bunch of immigration officers showed up at Raquel’s house to verify their living situation for Sergio’s citizenship. Fully convinced by their domestic life and understanding of each other, they informed Sergio that he could be called in for an appointment in a few weeks. As Raquel could expect a baby any soon, the immigration department gave her a form with questions to answer and excused her from the mandatory face-to-face visit. For Raquel, it all moved very quick. As Alicia and Andres helped setup her room to accommodate the baby, the crib arrived, then the stroller and finally more day-to-day baby care stuff that Sergio had bought for her. Her last few doctors appointments went more than satisfactory. The baby was on the right weight and position, so she could have an all natural birth. As she got closer to the due date, Alicia stayed over when Sergio was not present at home. They all made sure that someone was always with her incase she goes into labour any time soon. 

“Raquel ?”, Sergio knocked her door.

“Come in..”, she said weakly.

“Is everything okay ?”, he asked when he saw Alicia massage her back. 

“Yeah. Just a little pre-labour pain.”, she smiled with a flustered face.

“Can I help ?”, he asked. 

Raquel shook her head, but Alicia threw a little sponge at him, “Massage her legs a bit. They hurt too.”

Sergio nodded and gently took over. 

“Were you going to say something ?”, Raquel asked. 

“Umm.. yes.. my immigration interview is tomorrow.”

“Did you get an appointment ?”, Raquel’s eyes sparkled. 

“Yeah. And, because I have lived her long enough, they gave me an early one.”

“That’s good.”, she hummed as relief spread across her body.

“Congratulations.”, Alicia smiled. 

“Guys, it feels better now..”, Raquel informed them.

“Are you sure ?”, Alicia asked worriedly.

“Yes, it has passed.”

Sleep was not an option for Raquel, as she still felt a bit of discomfort the whole night. Not wanting to worry her friends, she kept it to herself. The next morning, Sergio was fully suited and ready for his immigration interview. “You look handsome !”, Raquel smiled as the man appeared.

He kissed her head, “How are you feeling today ?”

“Fine, I guess. I don’t know.”, she smiled innocently. This was her first time. Her fear was evident on her face. 

“You are brave and strong, remember that ?”, he caressed her cheeks. 

She nodded slowly. 

“Now, little one...”, he kneeled to speak to her belly. “I really enjoyed this time you spent in your mother womb.”, he caressed her stomach feeling the baby’s movements. “You must know that there is a very big family waiting for you and the world’s best mother who is anxious awaiting your arrival with open arms. She might sound terrified, but she is the bravest. With all of us around, you have nothing to worry about.”, he placed kisses on all sides of her round stomach and the baby responded with a shy kick. 

“Thank you..”, Raquel muttered caressing his beard. 

“I wish I could cancel this damn appointment.”, he said sadly. He tried, but the next available appointment was only five months after, so it was not worth the wait. 

“Don’t say that. Go convince them that we are married for real and get your job done. I will be fine..”, she promised.

“You don’t look good.”

“It’s just final phase of pregnancy, Sergio.”, Raquel chuckled tiredly. “We will be fine.. Finish your interview and come home soon. We will be waiting for you..”

“Aren’t you two done ?”, Alicia rolled her eyes. 

“Take care of her.”, he pleaded.

“I know. Now go do your thing..”, Alicia pushed him to the door.

“Alicia...”

“Look, that woman did not put up with her pregnancy and you, for you to fail this interview. You better get that damn citizenship.”, Alicia threatened. Sergio glared at Raquel who was now exhausted and well rested on the sofa. “I will be here for her. Don’t worry.”

Taking her final words as a promise, he left reluctantly. 

***

As if the baby heard Sergio, it kicked open the gates and was ready to arrive. 

“ALICIA!!”, Raquel yelled. 

“WHAT ? WHAT HURTS!!”, Alicia shrieked.

“My water broke!!”, Raquel informed clenching her stomach. 

“Are you sure ?”, Alicia cursed herself after asking a stupid question.

“I am standing over..”, Raquel caught her breath. “.. over a pool of water and I did not pee. So, what do you think happened ?!”, Raquel gritted. 

Alicia grabbed a suitcase and helped Raquel walk to their car. On their car ride, Alicia individually called Agata and Andres to inform them. 

“Sergio ?”, Raquel asked between her contractions.

“His phone is not reachable, mi amor. I think he had to switch it off for the appointment.”, Alicia answered wiping the tears off her friend’s face. 

Before they arrived at the hospital, Andres and Agata were at the reception waiting for them. When Andres saw Alicia’s car, he practically yelled at a nurse to get a wheelchair. Their hearts broke, when Raquel stepped out of the car covered in sweat and tears, holding her back. Agata wiped her face with a refreshing towel as the nurse took her to the labour and delivery room. So far, Raquel had not screamed, but when she had to switch from the wheelchair to her bed, she cried out loud.

“Sorry, you all must leave.”, the nurse informed them.

“Why ?!”, Alicia was ready to stab the woman. 

“Hospital guidelines. We have a new virus outbreak, so nobody except for her partner is allowed inside the hospital.”

“What virus ?”, Andres jumped. “Should we see another hospital ?”

“No, Sir. It’s called Covid-19. It is spread throughout Europe. So, no place is safer.”

“Look, she is in labour”, Agata pointed at Raquel curled on her side. “We want to be by her side.”

“Sorry, ma’am. Hospital rules, you must leave. For your own safety and hers..”, the nurse informed as she wrote something on her charts.

“What if we refuse ?”, Andres asked. 

“I would have to call the security.”, the nurse responded. 

“Guys, it’s okay. Please don’t fight.”, Raquel whimpered as she bit the pillow.

“Which one of you is Sergio Marquina ?”, the nurse asked scanning the group. 

“None of us.”, Alicia replied.

“He is at an appointment.”, Agata added.

“Brilliant.”, the nurse smirked judgementally. “When he arrives, he will be allowed in, as he is registered as her husband. Rest of you, please leave.”, she pointed at the door. 

Helplessly, they all stared at each other and at Raquel.

“Look, I know you all are worried. Trust me, we are skilled to handle new moms and babies. I will personally take care of her. I promise.”, the nurse assured. 

“I will be fine, go.”, Raquel managed to smile. 

“We will find Sergio.”, Andres promised. 

Agata left the water and tissues by her side. “It will all be worth it when a cute little one arrives.”, she kissed and wiped all the tears away.

“It better be..”, Raquel said making them giggle. 

It was Alicia’s turn to say goodbye. Alicia was supposed to be in the delivery ward for Raquel and vice-versa. They made this pact years ago. “Al, It’s fine. Don’t worry.”, Raquel said wearily. 

“I am so sorry... some bitch virus broke our pact.”, Alicia cursed. 

“I know..“, Raquel chuckled with a grimaced face. “Find Sergio, he can put you all on video call...then we will all be together..”

“Oh believe me, I will kick him from the immigration office.”, Alicia threatened. She, then, pointed at her belly, “you better be nice and cute for putting her through so much struggle.”

Raquel laughed for the first time making them feel more relieved than they arrived.

“Haven’t you left yet ?”, the nurse asked and the group hesitantly left a labouring Raquel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby time!!! Baby time!!! Baby time!!!


	15. Big Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel welcomes her baby, Sergio confronts a major realisation. 
> 
> Andres and Alicia learn a truth that will turn their lives irreversibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Here is the long awaited chapter!!! I was swamped with work and barely had the time to finish the chapter!! I hope I did not make too many mistakes in my words and grammar!! Sorry in advance if i did!! :

“Why the hell isn’t he picking up ?”, Andres almost yelled at Alicia who was trying to reach Sergio. 

  
“I can go check at the immigration office!”, Agata volunteered. 

“GUYS!”, they all turned their heads too see a tall figure run towards them. 

“Where the fuck is your phone ?”, Alicia gritted as Andres packed breathlessly.

“The battery died.”, Sergio sighed apologetically. “I used all of it to call, Andres.”

“You should have called them!”, Andres pointed at women who stood staring at Sergio. 

“I thought they must be with Raquel.”, he shrugged. “What the fuck are you doing outside the hospital ? Who is with her ?”, he stacked questions.

“No-one.”, Agata answered

“What the fuck..”, Sergio spat angrily. 

“There is some virus flying around..only husbands are allowed”, Andres added a reason. 

“Why the fuck are you guys still chatting ?”, Alicia slapped Sergio’s arms. “Go be with her.”

Sparing no extra minute Sergio ran towards reception. Strangely every staff were wearing protective coverings and were barely engaging in any other conversation. He found his way to the Labour and Delivery ward and informed the nurses that he is Raquel’s husband. Shooting him all their judgements, the nurses gave away her room number. Upon entering the room, he was stumbled to see an empty bed. His wandering and worrying eyes landed on the floor to find her kneeling against the bed, squeezing the cushions as she worked her way through another contraction.

***

_“My name is Sofia, I would be your immigration officer for today.”, a straight faced blonde woman nodded and took him to to her cabin. “For your information, this session is fully recorded and will be used to determine the outcome of your application.”_

_“I understand.”, he nervously adjusted his glasses and nodded._

_“What’s your wife’s name ?”_

_“Raquel Fuentes Murillo.”_

_“Tell us about her family ?”, Sofia asked not looking up from her family._

_“Her parents Marivi Fuentes Murillo and Juan Murillo run Lifeline Pharma. She has a sister, Laura Murillo.”, he answered and proceeded to speak about her family home._

_“Big family.”, Sofia commented lifting her head from the paperwork for the first time since their arrival._

***

 _Big family, my ass_ , Sergio stood angrily for a second before he ran to Raquel to help. 

“Sergio ?”, Raquel chuckled in relief as more tears escaped her eyes and blended with her sweat covered face. 

Sergio hurried to grab a fresh towel to wipe her face and settle behind her on the floor. “Sorry, I am late.”, he caressed her wet hair. 

Raquel groaned loudly as the contraction peaked. He quickly rubbed her lower back as recommended by some ante natal videos, which he studied without her knowledge. 

“Where did you learn to do that ?”, Raquel asked weakly, recovering from her contraction. 

He giggled. “How far along are you ?”

“5 cms..”

“Good. You are doing well...”, he continued to wipe her face.

Sadly another contraction hit her even harder. “Oh no.. noo.. I can’t... ”, she cried as the long contraction shook her base. He was calm, composed and tried to be a good birth companion, as she needed. 

“OH GODDDDDDD!!”, she bit the pillow to control her voice. He dabbed a warm towel on her back to ease the pain by a thousandth. 

  
“It will pass, love. You are doing well..”, he consoled her cries.

Her body trembling as she collected herself from the shattering contraction. “Sergio..”

  
“Hm ?”, he looked at her warmly. 

“This isn’t a pretty sight to watch and it is not going to get any better..I will be fine by myself.. You - “, she groaned. “You don’t have to be here...”

“Hey.. shh..”, he caressed her soft cheeks. “I am here because I want to...”, he assured. “Now let’s get this baby out. Okay ?”

She nodded lacking the energy to protest any further. She was grateful for his company at this scary phase, but she also knew that it was not his child and worried if he felt obligated to stay as the rest of them weren’t allowed. 

***

_“Not really.”, Sergio rejected her opinion. “I mean, yes, her family is big and wealthy, but she isn’t really close to them.”, he answered to her furrow. “We are her family.”, he smiled apprehensively._

_“We ?”_

_“Andres, Alicia, Agata and I.”, he elaborated._

_“How did you guys meet ?”_

_“Through mutual connections.”, he answered._

_“Explain further ?”_

_“Andres is my brother. Alicia is his partner. Alicia is also Raquel’s best friend from childhood. That’s how we met.”, Sergio almost spat annoyed by her cold tone._

_“How did you propose ?”_

_“In bed after we made love.”, Sergio lied as per agreement with Raquel. For a couple of intimate questions, Sergio and Raquel decided answers together to be on the same page. However, the next question was hit him out of nowhere._

_“Why that spot, may I ask ?”_

_“Well..”, he cleared his throat, thought for a minute and adjusted his glasses. “It was a very tender moment. In fact I did not even have a ring. I came home from my night shift, she was almost asleep, but I had already spent ten long hours away from her, so I planted a soft kiss. She needn’t open her eyes to know that it’s me, so she kissed back. It was very... umm.. casual.. , like a very usual thing between us. That’s when I knew she had become a part of my life”, he made up an answer._

***

“I almost forgot..”, she exasperated with a violent tremble. “How did the appointment go ?”

“It went well. But, we need to focus on you, now.”, he held her face closer to his chest. “Squeeze me as hard as you want.”

  
“Oh god... another one..”, she prepared for another contraction.

“Here we go, let it pass, mi amor.”, he smiled despite his hands being crushed by her tight embrace. 

She kicked and screamed throwing her head from side-to-side as a stabbing pain crumbled all her composure. “MAMMAAA”, she cried out loud. “SOMEONE KILL ME PLEASE!!!”, she sobbed in Sergio’s hands. 

“I am here, Raquel. Here for you. This is good pain. It will take you to your baby.”, he whispered in her ears. 

“I did not think this through. I was not prepared for this...”, she shivered as her contractions faded. 

It’s the pain talking, he comprehended. “There is no woman more ready to be a mother as much as you do..”, he muttered lovingly. 

“I can’t.”, she shook her head holding him tightly.

It was miracle Sergio spent all this while without shedding a tear at this agnosing woman. Raquel, formerly cheerful, warm and playful woman, was now faced with pain that was beyond her. Watching his wife and best friend in such a condition robbed him of his own positivity. When he ran out of supportive words, he decided to call the big guns for help. “Guys, we could use some cheer-leading. This is getting intense..”

They all understood. 

  
“Raquel, all of this pain will be worth it when you hold your little girl..”, Andres went first.

“She sure is taking her own time..”, Raquel joked amidst all the pain. Seeing their faces already made a difference, Sergio thought. 

“Think about dressing her up in cute Halloween costumes..”, Alicia came forward.

“In your sub-urban home... walking her to school.. flying kites together...”, Agata volunteered next.

“After which, I force you both to eat healthy..”, Sergio chuckled earning a slap from his tired wife.

Uh-oh, Raquel hushed. “What’s wrong, cariño ?”, Agata asked noticing her change in expression. 

“I will call later.”, Sergio cut the call. 

“Sergio, call the nurse.”, Raquel said and he nodded keeping his eyes away from her. A second later, a nice nurse attended their request, helped Raquel clean up. 

“I am really sorry.”, Raquel frowned crushing her eyes.

“You are in labor. Leaks are expected.”, the nurse smiled. “Do you mind if I check your cervix ?”

Raquel shook her head and opened her legs for the examination. Sergio and Raquel have crossed the point of shy and shame. He just witnessed her peeing on herself, a cervical exam won’t cause any more damage. He did turn his back respectfully while the nurse examined her. “You are at 8 cms, Raquel. Not too far away now.”

  
“Fuck. Fuck. A big one coming..”, she waved her hands at Sergio, who ran to her side. “OH MOTHER FUCKING HELL!!!”. Sergio kept massaging her back and hips. “GET OUT!!!”

Sergio stopped thinking he was hurting her more. Missing his soothing back rubs, she yelled, “NOT YOU, IDIOT. I WAS TALKING TO THE BABY!!”. She continued to groan loudly. “GET OUT!!!! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL MAKE THIS MAN FEED YOU SPINACH.”, Raquel threatened her clenching belly. 

The room heard a loud giggle from the nurse who, then, left when the contraction passed. Sergio quietly chuckled at how adorable it all looked and continued rubbing her lower back. As Raquel relaxed, she was still flushed angry and tired, “I am handing child a hotel bill, when it comes out..”

“Drink your coconut water, darling. You did great.”, Sergio offered her some hydration. 

“Sergio, I am sorry, I peed.”, Raquel pouted embarrassedly. 

“Shh. You are producing a human, it is normal.”

She scrunched her nose. “About what you said earlier ?”

“Hmm ?”, he furrowed.

“About feeding us healthy food in our sub-urban home.. did you mean it ?”, Raquel asked taking deep breathes between her contractions. 

  
“Of course.”

“Even after this marriage is over, you still want to be around us ?”, she asked referring to herself and the baby.

“Raquel, marriage or not, I will always be with you.”, he planted an innocent peck on her head. 

***

_After he made up one of the most historically romantic proposal all he got from Sofia in return was, “Okay.” and a nod. How cold, he scoffed quietly._

_“What happened after the proposal ?”_

_“Well, our lives continued to remain beautiful. It, then, became extra meaningful when Raquel got pregnant.”_

_“And, then you married her ?”, Sofia questioned._

_Sergio nodded. “yes.”_

_“Did you feel obligated because of the baby ?”_

_Very annoyed Sergio snapped, “I think me proposing to her validates my intention.”_

_“So, you wanted to marry her ?”, Sofia furrowed doubtfully._

_“Look, I don’t know what your problem is with our marriage, but my wife did not look very well this morning when I left home and she might go into labour anytime now. So, if you can finish this process, I would like to be with her.”, he finally spat losing control of his patience._

_“Mr Marquina, I would like to remind you that this conversation is recorded.”, Sofia threatened._

_“And, I would like to remind you the same.”, he gritted. “I will not sit here while you judge my marriage or my family.”, he almost punched the table in anger. The more time he spent in the room, the more he thought about Raquel. She definitely did not look well in the morning. He was scared to think he would not be around to support her if she goes into active labour._

  
_“What do you like about Raquel ?”, Sofia diverted the tension._

  
_Sergio rolled his eyes._

_“Mr Marquina, I understand your urgency, but I have a job to do. Please if you answer my question, we can all go back to our day.”_

***

“Raquel...”, a group of nurses led by a doctor entered the room. “Ready to meet you baby...”

Raquel nodded and continued to cry as every inch of her body felt an electrifying pain. “Shh, cariño, the little one is on her way...”, Sergio wiped the flowing sweat and tears on her face. 

“Sergio, it hurts!! AAH”, she screamed, kicked and wriggled. 

“You can do this, mi amor.”, Alicia cheered as they all joined on video call. 

“Oh we have virtual presence today.”, the doctor acknowledged the three heads peeking from a mobile device as she settled between Raquel’s shaky legs. The nurses brought a little basinet for the baby and they were all ready to welcome the new born. “Raquel, when I tell you, I need you to push as strong as you can. The stronger you are the faster you will meet your baby.”

Raquel cried violently as she continued to hold Sergio’s arms. “Darling, my love, the baby will be here soon...”

  
“Raquel, carińo, how are you feeling ?”, Andres blurted earning a good stare from all of them. Woman is labour ready to deliver a baby. How does he think she feels ?

“Like a football is rolling down my ass.”, Raquel chuckled between tears. 

“That sounds unpleasant.”, Andres gagged only to make her laugh. Though, everyone stared at him for his inappropriate comment, it worked on Raquel. She giggled and sat up bravely to bring her baby to this world. 

“Now Raquel. PUSH!”, the doctor ordered. 

The room instantly filled with her loudest screams as she clenched her jaws to push. The women on phone instantly teared up seeing their friend. Andres and Sergio did not have a dry eye either. 

  
“Very good.”, the doctor sighed happily. “You did amazing..”

“NOOOOOO...”, Raquel sobbed and shifted uncomfortably. “IT HURTS!!!”

“It was amazing, Raquel. You are so so so strong..”, Sergio hugged by her shoulders and pressed a lot of kisses. 

“Raquel get ready for one more...”, the doctor informed. 

“Oh. no. I can’t.”, Raquel looked at Sergio with pleading eyes. 

“Yes, you can!”, all her friends said together and cheered encouragingly. All their faces were filled with fear and anxiety as they fought their own flood of tears.

  
“PUSH!”

Raquel gathered all her energy to bend forward into a big push. As her voice broke from over straining, they all heard other moaning noises from Sergio’s phone. Alicia was now in Agata’s embrace crying. Andres’s face was red and moist. Sergio’s was no different. “You are the strongest woman, I have seen, Raquel.”, Sergio kept whispering in her ears as he vinously wiped her tears and his own. 

***

_“I can’t say just one thing about her.. Everything about her is so authentic, warm and welcoming.”, Sergio answered with a smile._

_Sofia patiently waited for him to speak as the man channeled his thoughts about the woman he clearly cared about._

_“She gets very angry with her morning alarm and hits the buttons with a lot of swearing..”, Sergio’s eyes absently wandered on the floor while he recalled his life with Raquel. “How she repeatedly tucks her hair when she is nervous or shy...”, he smiled imitating the action with his hand. “how she gets very frustrated when something is too high for her to reach..which is almost everything..”, he teased and chuckled. “Her nose flares when she gets emotional.. it quivers when she is about to cry..”_

  
_Sofia silently listened._

_“There is a vein on her forehead, it is a warning that she is angry and we must run for our lives. Because, pissed Raquel is dangerous..”, he widened his eyes and shrugged pretending to be scared. “Her eyes that radiate her words before her lips..She has one of the most beautiful pair of eyes in the world! And, the most musical snores..”, Sergio smiled widely._

_Sofia was starting to forget that this was an interview as she dove into his world._

_“She is elegantly insecure, soft, tender, yet very courageous, a total badass. She would do anything for people she loves with absolutely no expectations. She is someone you can trust and confide and, she won’t judge you. All those qualities would make you question yourself and make you a better person for her sake. Because, she deserves for you to be better.”, Sergio smiled dreamily. “To the world she is my wife. To me, she is my best friend...”, he admitted. “and... the love of my life..”, he confessed and was not lying about it. It was not some made up story to convince the immigration officer. Every word he said about Raquel was the truth and beyond. She is the answer to all his questions; the finding to his search._

  
_When Sergio finished his statement, Sofia cleared her throat swallowed her tears and said, “That’s all I need, here.”. The click of the recorder stopping brought him back to the present. “Raquel sounds like a very special person.”, Sofia agreed out of the records._

_“Sofia, have you ever had something perfect in your hands and hunted for it all over the world ?”, Sergio asked rhetorically. “That’s Raquel for me; someone who I did not notice and appreciate for a long time, until...”, he took a deep breathe and stopped himself from saying ‘I realised we were very close to parting our ways and I could not dare to imagine a life without her.’_

_“Until ?”, Sofia probed with a curious furrow._

_“Until, I was blessed with her for eternity.”, he managed to lie to save himself from an immigration scam. “I don’t thin anyone is perfect, but she is perfect.. for me..”_

_With that, Sofia chuckled softly, “I must admit, I have done this job for ten years, but never have I ever cried.”_

  
_Sergio hummed._

_“Irrespective of the results of this interview, Sergio, I am so glad to have spoken to a couple like you.”, she shook hands with the man and dismissed him. The moment he was outside the door, she exhaled and stamped, ‘Passed’ and signed his documents with her approval._

  
_As he walked out of the immigration centre, Sergio was practically losing his breathe as he realised the love of his life was already his ‘wife’ and was under his nose all this while. He was too blind to see it. He recollected the day she asked him what he expected out of his partner. Suddenly her question stung him; she was betting her last hope on him. His answers clearly arrested her faith and buried her heart miles beneath the shore. ‘Raquel, I am so sorry, I was an idiot!’, he cursed himself as he turned his phone on._

_**< < Raquel is in labour, come to the hospital.** _

_He grabbed the first cab he found and listened to all his friend’s anxiously asking him to come soon._

***

Raquel was exhausted and almost fainted as she was mid way through her delivery. “One more push, mi amor.”, Sergio patted her face for her attention.

“I really can’t, Sergio.”, she shook her head. “Make it stop, please..”, she begged with more tears through her swollen eyes.

“Raquel I need you to push.”, the doctor repeated.

Sergio looked deep in her eyes. “One more push and you will have a cute little girl for yourself. We could build her nursery..”

“Sing lullaby..”, Alicia said.

“Record all her first times..”, Agata joined.

“Watch her giggle and laugh..”, Andres said.

“She belongs in our home, Raquel. I know it’s hard and I know you are exhausted. But, one push and all your dreams will come true. This little girl needs you..”, Sergio whispered drying her face. “We need her, too.”, he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Raquel nodded that she was ready.

“Good, Push as strong as you can!”, the doctor prepared to hold the baby. 

Raquel bit her teeth harshly, roared loudly and gave her biggest pushed. The room cheered as they all saw a tiny pink figure in the nurse’s arms. Raquel crashed on Sergio’s torso. She heard noises of her friend’s clapping and crying, but was too tired to react. 

“You did well, Raquel.”, the doctor smiled. “Status on the baby ?”, the doctor asked as none of them heard the baby cry, yet.

“What’s happening ?”, Sergio panicked. 

Raquel opened her eyes. “Sergio, she isn’t crying.. my baby... Sergio..”, she tried to get up and get closer to her little girl.

“Mi amor, the nurses are working on her. She will be fine.”, Sergio tried to calm her down, but it was difficult as he was horrified himself. 

“What’s happening!!?”, Alicia shrieked in disbelief was she watched Raquel sob uncontrollably. 

Andres was on his knees begging the lords for a miracle, Agata held his hands. Sergio, held Raquel tightly, looked up at the ceiling to find a superior force and prayed, “Please god, please!!”

As if the stars beyond heard their prayers, they all shuddered upon hearing a loud cry. The baby. “Phew”, exclaimed a nurse and everyone clapped in joy.

“Never scare us like that little one.”, said a nurse as she continued to clean the baby. 

Raquel eyes sparkled when she heard the baby cry. Andres, Alicia and Agata were nested in a group hug as they welcomed the baby. Sergio plainly cried as he let out his jumbled emotions. 

The little one’s cries grew louder and louder. “A little fluid stuck in her nose, she is all good now..”, the nurse informed the nervous mother and held the baby to her. “Here is your little girl...” 

Raquel sat up with Sergio’s help, steadied herself and took her little bundle of joy inner hands for the very first time. “Shh..”, she soothed the uncomfortable baby. “It’s okay..”, her voice sang. The baby’s cries faded as she came in contact with her mother. 

“Do we have a name ?”, the doctor asked as she finished examining Raquel for excessive bleeding. 

Raquel smiled at Alicia and replied, “Paula. She will be called Paula.”. A name Alicia and Raquel had decided for their first born child when they were playing 'house' as little girls.

“Paula.”, Sergio whispered softly as he caressed her rosy cheeks. 

“Congratulations, Raquel. I will go complete your paperwork. The nurses can take care of you.”, the doctor left to sign birth forms. 

“Ready to feed ?”, the nurse asked and waited for Raquel’s approval.

“Yes, please.”, Raquel choked still staring at her little Paula.

The nurse quickly removed the knots from Raquel’s top and exposed one breast. Raquel brought the baby up to her nipple and Paula latched immediately. “We have a hungry baby.”, the nurse chuckled. Raquel was startled when Paula’s moist pink lips and tongue wrapped around her nipple, but she soon sank into the feeling. Sergio caressed her little wrinkled toes. The little one flinched and kicked his hands away. “So, she doesn’t like to be disturbed when she is eating..”, Raquel teased and realised everyone was staring at her baby and yes, her breast. “A little privacy, please ?”.

Her friends understood and hung up immediately. The nurses instructed her to ring the bell when she was done. Sergio cleared his throat and announced, “I will .. err... go eat something by the pantry...”

“Sergio ?”, Raquel grabbed his palm as he left. She looked him in the eye. Her worn out yet shiny hazelnut eyes penetrated into him, when she said, “Thank you.”

He heart skipped a beat and surrendered to her intense glare. “Always.”, he smiled, caressed her cheek and left her. Sergio wandered the halls of the hospital until he reached a spot to sit. What a day, he exhaled. An emotional rollercoaster, indeed. As he absently stared at the trees dancing with the wind, he thought about how he could reveal his newly identified feelings for Raquel. Was in a position to listen to him ? Open her heart to him ? By agreement, he must hand her the divorce papers soon as his citizenship arrived, but it killed him to let her go. 

Raquel’s eyes were on the miracle she created. Little Paula was wrapped in a white blanket, her fingers attempting to clutch her mother’s breast while she enjoys her first meal, while her feet aimlessly wander over Raquel’s arms. “Paula, cariño..... Hola”

Paula opened her eyes when she heard a familiar voice. 

“This is your Mamma.”, Raquel introduced herself as the little one stared. 

Paula furrowed and shut her eyes again.

“You are tired, huh ?”, Raquel asked. “Me too, baby.”, she caressed her child’s tender cheeks. “That was quite a moment when you arrived. Never scare me like that, Paula. I love you too much that I will break if something happens to you..”

Paula whined.

“I promise to protect you from the world and even from yourself. We have a big family waiting for us. Your uncles and aunts are lovely. We have an atypical family, but that’s what makes us special..”

Paula began to fall asleep.

“Already done with your mother’s lectures, huh ?”, Raquel giggled as the little one unlatched from her breast. “Sleep tight, my little baby.”, she kissed her cheeks. The nurse arrived to put the baby in a basinet and help Raquel dress up. 

“How are you feeling ?”, the nurse enquired.

“Like I just became a mother.”, Raquel answered dreamily. The nurse hummed and was about to leave when Raquel asked, “Will you inform Sergio that we are done ?”

“Of course.”, the nurse nodded and left. 

Succumbing to her exhaustion, Raquel rested her heavy eyes with a soar groan. The mother and daughter were deep asleep when Sergio entered the room. 

***

When Sergio informed them about Raquel’s overnight stay at the hospital, their friends decided to go back home for some rest too. The new born baby will demand more energy, so they might as well save some to start fresh tomorrow. Andres and Alicia dropped Agata back at her house and drove to their own home. “Ah, look, my phone’s working again.”, Andres exclaimed. 

“How useful.”, Alicia said sarcastically

“A million voice messages from Sergio.”, Andres informed as he checked his phone.

“Is any of it about his immigration appointment ?”, Alicia furrowed. “None of us asked him how it went.”

“Let me check.”, Andres played the messages. Most of it was about him in a cab and asking about Raquel except, one particularly long message.

  
_“Andres, I just want to tell you that... err.. I am in love with Raquel.. for real.. I don’t want to let her go..I don’t want to break this marriage..I found my soulmate, Andres, if such a thing every exists. She is everything I need to live. She is the reason why I feel so alive.... The love of my life is Raquel and her baby.”_

  
Andres and Alicia stared wide-eyed.

“When was this ?”, Alicia stammered.

“Ten hours, before.”, Andres swallowed. He, then, screamed, “Mi hermanito is in love!!!!! That too with a right woman!!! Finally....”

Alicia sighed happily; nothing will ever be the same. But, she hoped for a beautiful change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paula is here!!!!!


	16. It has always been you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio speaks about his feelings to Raquel.

Raquel felt conflicted. Little Paula was a delight, the apple of her eyes. The baby adjusted well to the new world and as long she could smell Raquel, she felt calm. This was quite the opposite for Raquel. She woke up with cold sweats caused by nightmares that involved Paula in some danger; the little crawling off the terrace, the baby choking and turning blue. Nurses kept telling her that it was part of being a new mother and she will get accustomed to it once Paula grows a couple of months older, but Raquel insisted on not sleeping a second. Thankfully, Sergio was her only relief. The three days, she spent at the hospital, Raquel only closed her eyes, when Sergio promised not to take his off the baby. Even then, she would wake up crying, but Sergio was able to calm her nerves. She panicked more when the nurses sighed her discharge papers. The world was ready for them, but she was not ready to expose her child to this messy world. 

“Ready to leave ?”, Sergio asked sitting by her bedside. 

Raquel thought for the longest minute and sighed, “No.”

“Raquel, do you think you are not fully healed ? I can speak to the nurse-“, he worried why she was reluctant to leave a hospital, when the majority of them would think the other way around. 

  
“I am healed, Sergio. if you are worried about the postpartum, I am fine.”, she assured him with firmly, but still looked very sad. “I.. I... how can I say this..”, she struggled to find words. The man listened patiently keeping his eyes on her. “I feel empty.... I...”, she stuttered as tears awaited at the brim of her eyes. He caressed the back of her palm and read her face with a smile. “All this while, she was inside me.. safe.. moving around.. kicking... but now.. I feel like someone took her away from me..I don’t feel her anymore.. I feel void.”, she let her tears out. 

“Raquel, forgive for the presumption, but from the books I read, I learnt how most pregnant woman feel the emptiness after giving birth. It is part of the postpartum journey.”, Sergio adjusted his glasses shyly. “I guess, I am trying to say is, you don’t need to feel empty. You still carry her in your heart. You can still feel her love and wounds don’t you ? You said it yourself, yesterday when Paula was feeling uneasy. She is your child, Raquel. Yours! No-one can change that. I can tell, she will be prepared for the world, because she will be raised by the strongest and loving mother.” 

  
“Gosh, you really read many books huh ?”, Raquel teased between tears. “Thank you, Sergio..for this and everything..”

  
Paula could not have had a more enthusiastic welcome. The house was decorated by the time Raquel and Sergio reached home. Raquel’s room was not just clean, but squeaky clean, ready for the baby. Alicia and Andres took a week off from work to help with the daily needs. Sergio and Agata altered at their cafe while helping with the baby. Despite all the help, there are things only Raquel could do; feeding, changing and soothing the baby. Paula made it evident that she only wanted to be touched by her mother. When Andres tried to carry her, she spit on him and shot him an angry look. When Alicia held her, she kicked hard with her little legs. They took the cue and stepped away to prevent the baby from more distress. But, at the back of their heads they were upset to think that the baby didn’t like them. And, Paula’s acceptance towards Sergio was not helping. Agata made them understand about fears certain babies could have when they meet new people, which given some months, shall pass. Sergio was in constant contact with Raquel, hence Paula’s familiarity to him was logical. To their relief, the more time they spent at the house, the less fussy Paula became around them. 

Two weeks since the birthing, Raquel was finally ready to be by herself. Except the lack of sleep and extreme tiredness, she was physically okay. She put a brave face and sent Andres and Alicia back to their own lives, not before she had one particular conversation. 

“Al ?”, Raquel called when she saw her friend pack to leave. “Can I ask you a favour ?”

“Since, when do you ‘ask’ ?”, Alicia arched her eyebrows. 

“Anything, love.”, Andres answered politely.

“Umm.. The lease for this house expires in two months. So, does the marriage contract. Sergio would probably want to leave too.”, Raquel said gaining curious looks from her friend. “Will you help me find a one-bedroom home or studio for me and Paula ? Somewhere near your house or Agata’s would be great.”

Andres wanted to jump in and ask the woman to speak to Sergio first. However, Alicia eyed him to shut up and replied, “Of course, my love. I will take care of it.”

“Thank you.”

  
Alicia and Andres left after bidding a dramatic farewell to the little one, who stared at them wide-eyed. After a tear-filled tight hug, Alicia chuckled, “Why are we crying, I am going to see you tomorrow!!”

Raquel chuckled sadly. “We will.”

“You take care okay ? Call us if you need anything.”, Alicia caressed Raquel’s hair.

“Even if you simply want to see our faces.”, Andres suggested. 

“I will.”, the new mom nodded.

“I can’t believe you have a baby.”, Alicia squealed in joy.

  
Two months since the beginning of her biggest journey, everyone saw how natural Raquel was with Paula, like the mother and daughter were two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly. Raquel was brave and tender just the right amount for Paula’s healthy upbringing. At every doctor’s visit, Sergio accompanied them, held Raquel when the doctor vaccinated the tiny human. At times, when Paula got painful injections that gave her a high fever, Sergio spirits broke down, but Raquel held her baby in her arms until she recovered. However, one cannot explain the fatigue this experience brings along. The extreme lack of sleep would cause Raquel to be pissed at the little one. Paula, despite, being full, would cry for her mother’s skin and purposefully latch to her mother’s nipples longer. If Raquel felt that her baby was done drinking, she would try to unlatch her, but only earned Paula’s loud tantrum as a price. Hence, from time to time, one could hear a frustrated mother cry, “Am I a cow to you ??”. Or if Paula poops on her shirt just after a bath, she would scoff, “Great, I am a human toilet!”. She was so tired that she would walk into Sergio and think he is wall. Sometimes, she would actually walk into a wall, think it’s Sergio and lean in for a warm hug. As a spectator it was funny, but their hearts felt Raquel’s sleeplessness. Eventually, her shyness flew out the window and she started to breastfeed even in front of her friends. Not that she had a choice, Paula demanded it and her friends were always around. Though, she tried to cover herself with a blanket, Paula kicked it away disliking the lack of light. “So, my baby likes me roaming around half naked.”, she scoffed earning giggles from everyone. More creepily, Andres, in his immense attempt to be supportive, said, “Your breasts are nice. I would flaunt it.”, earning snacks from everyone, especially Sergio.

“What was that!”, Sergio asked when the woman were not around.

“What ? She was insecure, I helped her.”, Andres shrugged sipping on his vine. 

“You commented on her breasts.”, Sergio muttered angrily. 

“She deserves to stay confident..”

“Her confidence is just fine...without your inappropriate comments...”, he gritted.

“You know she is moving out right ?”, Andres blurted, despite Alicia’s instructions. “Hermanito, whatever you need to do, you need to be faster. Because she is under the assumption that you will vacate as soon as you get your citizenship.”

“What ?! Who told you that ?”, Sergio gasped. 

“She, herself. She asked us to find a smaller apartment for the baby and her.”, Andres said apologetically. 

It certainly took Sergio off his balance. Here he was thinking he would speak to Raquel after she has had enough time with the baby. Raquel, on the other hand, planned a step ahead. By initial understanding, it is true that they agreed to sign the divorce papers and separate as soon as he gets his immigration sorted. But, since this year, a lot has changed. He honestly could not imagine a day without seeing her. Taking Andres’s words into his mind, Sergio shifted uncomfortably as he restlessly stared at Raquel, Alicia and Agata catching up by the corner. 

A whole week since Andres leaked information about Raquel’s plans, Sergio has been breaking his head about how he could possible have the conversation with her. What must he say ? ‘Hey Raquel, do you want to stay married ?’ Or ‘Hey, Raquel, You are the love of my life and I am the idiot who did not see it for such a long time. ?’. 

“Sergio!”, a loud voice caused him to almost spill his morning tea. 

“Wha- ? Raquel ?”, Sergio frowned at a very concerned Raquel with her baby at the doorstep. 

“Gosh, Could you not hear me ?”, Raquel complained. “I have been calling you for so long!!”

“Err, I am sorry, I was stuck in my thoughts!”, Sergio answered. “Come in ?”

Raquel entered his room and sat next to be in bed. Sergio opened his hands to take the little one in his arms for some personal baby talk. In the past, it has been Sergio’s skill to make Paula laugh with his funny noise. “Look at her turning red after laughing so much !!”, Raquel commented softly pinching Paula’s cheeks. 

“Take your hands away, Raquel.”, Sergio turned around with the baby. “It’s my ‘baby’ time.”, he pointed out making her pout. 

  
“So, how have you been ?”, Raquel clapped her hands. 

“What do you mean ?”, he shrugged cluelessly.

“I mean, generally. I know we haven’t really had any private time since this one arrived.”, she tickled Paula’s toes earning a kick from the little one. “I am just catching up.”

  
“Oh. Yeah, I know. It has been crazy, the last few months.”, Sergio chuckled patting the baby as she started to whine. “I am okay, well, actually.”, he said while he shushed the baby gently.

“The cafe ?”

“Doing great. The profit has been great.”, Sergio smiled happily. “We have been working with limited staff and seating due to the virus, but great otherwise. We do take-away, so even, if the law demands restaurants to close, we will sustain think.”

  
“That’s excellent, Sergio.”, Raquel’s eye sparkled in joy. “I suppose you could take us there some day ?”, she suggested eagerly.

It’s all yours, he thought. “Gladly.”, he said out loud. His eyes dreamily wandered observing her features. The first time, he has ever looked at Raquel with romantic intentions. 

“Umm.. is something wrong ?”, she shyly adjusted her hair conscious of his eyes on her. “You are staring.”

“Nothing.”, he assured and regained his focus. 

“Okay.”, she jumped on the bed. “What about your citizenship ?”

“Should be here in three weeks.”, he answered bluntly, but dear god, he could not get past one more of her questions without staring at her, worse, wanting to kiss her. His eyes studied Raquel’s tired eyes covered with a mild layer of dark circles, subtle nose piercing, almost dry lips, puffy exhausted face, her tightly tucked postpartum belly that she hid under her loose maternity clothes. Despite her draining physical demands, she was still the same cheerful, positive, kind woman, Sergio knew. Admiring her, he lost track of time. 

Bothered by his silence and lack of motivation in the conversation, she extended her arms to take Paula and asked apologetically, “Sergio, are we bothering you ? I can leave ?”

“What- No not at all.”, he held Paula even tighter unwilling to let go of both of them. 

“Doesn’t look like it.”, she chuckled doubting his words. “Wait, is something on my face ?”, she hurried to wipe her face wondering if she had poo on it. 

  
“You are perfect.”, he smiled looking into her eyes. 

“Sergio...stop...”, she chuckled shyly. He kept smiling at her. Despite seeming normal, she still could not get over the fact that he wasn’t speaking as much as he used to previously. “But, you are still awfully quiet.”, she expressed her concern. Before he could give her an answer, she continued, “Not just now. I have been observing you for a the past few weeks. You don’t seem like you want to talk to me at all ?”

“Raquel..”, he began to explain.

But, she was not done. “Is everything alright ? Is it because Paula and I are disturbing your sleep ? I know she cries a lot at night ? I really try to keep her quiet, Sergio... but..”

Without letting her worry further, he firmly called out her name. Holding Paula in one hand, he used the other free arm to caress her cheek. “Stop worrying. You have a million things to worry about.. I am fine..”, he ran his thumb on her droopy cheek.

  
“Why have been stuck in your own thoughts then ? What is bothering you so much ? Maybe I can help ?”, she offered with a hopeful face. 

Only you can help, he thought. “I will tell you, but you need to tell me something first.”

  
She hummed in question. 

  
“Is everything alright with you ?”, Sergio enquired, she furrowed. “You said you have been calling me for a while ?”

“Oh that.”, she remembered and cleared her throat. “Umm. I was about to ask you, if you could watch Paula for 5 minutes ?.. I.. I just want to take a shower..”

  
“Absolutely.”

“Really ? That’s great. Thank you!”, Raquel was on her feet. “She is fed and changed. So, she should be asleep in sometime..”, she noticed Paula’s half closed eyes. 

“We will be fine, Raquel. Stop worrying and go enjoy your shower.”

She giggled happily, kissed her baby’s feet and left. Just when she was at the door, she suddenly remembered yet another thing. “Oh, another thing ?”

“Shower first. We will talk later.”

She curled her lips pretending to be upset with his strict tone and left. Thanks to Covid, she was not fully capable of taking a two minute shower and still manage to clean herself. She had temporarily hired a caretaker for an hour to watch Paula while she took care of some stuff, however the virus made it risky for new people to visit. Hence, Raquel managed to find the right time during Paula’s naps to finish her personal work. However, for the past couple of days, she has been having crazy nightmares about her little one causing her paranoia to peak. The nightmares ranged from Paula being too light that she flies away from her crib when Raquel was away to a cat chewing her baby. She was not ready to talk about it to people, but she, also, would never leave the baby unmonitored even for a second. Yes, she has been carrying Paula to the toilet every time she need to pee. As it might be too dangerous to shower with an infant, she decided to put the next best person in-charge. Sergio. At the shower, she couldn’t help but think about Sergio’s strange behaviour recently. He was still very great with the baby and herself, however, he seemed very distant.

Meanwhile, Sergio found this time to speak to the light of his life. Paula. The little one’s eye lids were almost shut, but she still heard him. “Paula, I need your advice.”

Paula whimpered and opened her eyes tracing Sergio’s voice. 

“I am in love with your mom.”

Paula arched her scanty eyebrows as if she could understand the helpless man. 

“Do you think I should tell her ?”

Paula almost hummed apprehensively. 

“Do you I could be a good papa to you ?”

Paula almost smiled and fell asleep in his arms. 

“I love you my little girl. I love both of you more than my heart could carry. I am in love with best friend. I just hope I don’t offend her with my romantic intentions.”

Completely unbothered by his concern, Paula continued to stay asleep. 

“I am back...!”, Raquel appeared outside his door shortly after. 

“Shh..”, Sergio eyed at the sleeping baby. 

Raquel tippy toed into his room. “So, I am all ears now. What’s on your mind ?”

“First, tell me what you wanted to talk about ?”

Raquel smirked. “Hey, I asked first!!”

“Mine will take longer ,so..”

Thankfully, she agreed to go first. “Actually, I wanted to talk about two things. Our living situation.. after you get your citizenship.”

His heart sank knowing where she was headed. 

“I asked Alicia to find a small studio for me and Paula..”

“I know...”

“You do ?”

He hummed. 

“So, what do you want me to do with this house ? I must tell the landlord if we are vacating.. Or do you want roommates ?”, she suggested. 

He ignored her. “What was the other thing you wanted to ask ?”

She frowned for a second, but replied, “About the divorce... would you handle the paperwork ?I will be happy to sign wherever it’s necessary.”

His heart sank further, when she spoke about separation totally unaware of his feelings. He protectively held Paula and gathered courage to speak, “Actually...”

She looked at him patiently.

“Raquel, there is something I need to tell you..”

She nodded encouraging. 

“Do you remember at that breakfast cafe, the question you asked me ? The day after you dealt with Silene..”

“I do..”

“Do you also remember the answer I gave you ?”

“Yeah, you want some who you could travel the world with and share you culinary interests..”, she recalled. 

“About that.”, he adjusted his glasses nervously. “What if I told you I changed my answer ?”

She shrugged in confusion. “Umm, okay ?”

“Raquel will you please ask me that question again ?”, he begged with his heart. 

“Sergio ...”, she chuckled. “Why...”

“Please, Raquel..”

“Okay.”, she cleared her throat. “what about a woman would make you fall in love with her ?!”, she repeated the question. The first time she asked this question, her heart ended up wounded. She kept herself strong as if she were facing yet another rejection. She was equally curious of how his answer might have changed. 

“I want a kind, tender, yet strong woman with the most captivating smile and the most honest eyes. I want to not only be her partner, but her best friend, her closest confidant for life. An independent, non-judgemental woman... messy yet composed.. Funny yet sensitive..”, he added all her best qualities. When he lost words, he looked at her. 

She looked intrigued by his answer, but still did not seem to get the cue. “Those are some very deep characteristics you are searching for..But, when you find this woman, it will surely be exclusive, Sergio..”

“What if I tell you I already found her ?”, he asked hesitantly.

“Ah!!”, she gasped. “So, this is what has been running in your little head for so long! A woman!! Who is this lucky one ? How did you meet her ?”

“She is my best friend.”, he blurted unable to contain himself any longer. He lowered his eyes and began to fiddle with the hem of his pants. “We have been through a lot together. We understand each other so well... I cannot imagine living a life where I don’t go home to her...”, he admitted with tears in his eyes. Failing to understand his hint, she continued to look lost. “I did not fall for her overnight.”, he continued. Taking a deep breathe, he finally said “Since the day I married her for my personal benefits, I have been unknowingly, slowly and steadily falling in love with her.”

Raquel’s face finally dawned the comprehension Sergio had hoped to see since the beginning of this conversation. She was the woman that occupied his mind all this while. In front of her was a scared man, in tears, seeking mercy from the woman who managed to steal his heart. 

“Sergio..”, she took his hands in hers and faced him with tears in her eyes. No one has ever loved her so much, let alone propose to her so uniquely. Her lips quivered anxiously as she fought her thoughts to find the right words to say to the man who deserved nothing but the best words. In three sentences, he has made her feel like the centre of the universe, their universe. Now, it was her turn. She wanted to ask for some time to process all of this. She did not want to give him any hopes without having him fully understand her life. Although, she was partially convinced that they knew almost everything about each other. “Sergio... I..”, she stuttered, but was rescued by the sudden loud cries of her child. Both their eyes dropped on Paula, who was now crying her lungs out. “Damn it, I think it’s time to feed her again.”, Raquel cursed apologetically for breaking this life altering talk, but also felt her breasts fill up upon hearing the sound of her child. “Sergio, I am so sorry...”

“Raquel, please don’t be sorry ..We will talk once she is fed...”, Sergio promised. 

  
“30 - 40 minutes tops, I will be back..”, she took Paula in her hands and rushed to her room.


	17. Us, now and forever!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding, little drama and smut!!

Finding peace as Paula’s wet lips suck her gently, she earned the time to re-run Sergio’s words in her head. She knew she liked him, however, they were at different points of life that falling in love implied that one or both of them would have to travel quite a distance to cover the gap. Sergio’s warm hands on her belly, his friendly hugs and embraces, and, their way of soothing each other during a crisis were few of the things she loved and would miss about him. The day she crawled under his blanket blaming Paula for being lonely, she knew it was a blatant lie. She was not done getting enough warmth and softness from him and she needed more. Back then, she had already made up her mind that he would be gone in a couple of months. But, now things are different. He did not want to leave her. He is here to stay. She wants that as well. However, there are probably many things Sergio doesn’t realise about dating a new mom. For starters, she cannot go on a date like a normal woman or spend hours making love. He needed to understand the idea of being around a needy baby. He already seemed great around the baby and have his way with her tantrums, but would he be happy with such a full-time commitment ? Secondly and most importantly, what would she tell Paula ? As her mind thought through things she needed to discuss, Paula let out a soft burp indicating she was full. Raquel put her on the crib with her toys. “Tell me what should I do , cariño.”, she asked the little one helplessly. Paula, in turn, smiled and hugged the parrot that Sergio had got for her. She found it extremely stupid to take that as a sign, but also did. With a heavy sigh, she texted, 

<< Could you come to my room ?

She silently chuckled when she heard Sergio jump from the bed as soon as his phone notified him. He knocked the door faintly and entered. “Hello.”, he stood awkwardly at the door.

“You can come in, you know.”, she teased him. Shyly and hesitantly, he walked towards her and stood by her bed. “Sergio, what’s wrong ? Would you relax ?”, she smiled. His breathing laboured in anxiety. She hurried to hold his hands and make him sit down. “Sergio, look at me.”. He looked frightened. 

“Raquel, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything..”, he admitted under his breathe.

“Already regretting it ?”, Raquel arched her eyebrows to mock him.

He shook his head. “I don’t regret anything. My feelings are true. I just.. I don’t know if it was the right time..”

“Sergio..It’s fine. There is no perfect time to tell your best friend you are in love with her..”, Raquel chuckled. “Honestly, I have been actively shutting down my feelings for you.”

Sergio furrowed. “You- you - had .. err.. feelings ??”

“Why do you think I asked you about the woman of your dreams ?”, Raquel asked sadly. He sat closer to her and gently caressed her cheek with this thumb. “Then, I understood you wouldn’t be interested in someone like me..”, she pointed at herself and her baby. “And, if I still asked you out, I know you are too sweet to hurt my feelings.”, she sighed and softly chuckled. “Paula and I, we want you to be nothing but the happiest, Sergio. You took real good care of us when we needed someone. The only way we can express our gratitude is by at least not being in your way.”, a tear escaped her eyes. Paula mumbled as soon as she heard her name. Instinctively, Sergio and Raquel moved their hands in unison to caress the baby, showing their presence. 

  
“Raquel..”

“The past year has been great for me, Sergio. I don’t think I would have recovered from a huge break-up without you. I don’t think I would have had a smooth pregnancy without you. I.. don’t.. I don’t want to ask anything more from you...”, Raquel voice broke. “Bec- Because..”, she stammered. “It’s not fair...”, she cried. “It’s not fair..”

“Cariño...”, Sergio rushed to hold her tight. She caressed her back as she broke down. 

She straightened up, cleared her throat and got to the point she has been meaning to say. “Before, I voice my heart, there are things you must know..”, she looked scared.

“You know you can tell me anything..”, Sergio encouraged warmly.

“I am not like the other women, you usually date.”, she wiped her nose and lowered her eyes. 

“You are not. You are special. extra-special.”

She shook her head, began to pull the thread of her blanket. “It’s very sweet of you to say. But, it’t not that. I have Paula.. A relationship with me would mean for you to be indirectly involved with her as well. Not all our dates would be just ourselves.”, she said. “Hell, I don’t think we could really go out alone until she is almost a year.”, she rolled her eyes. “Making love won’t be easy either..”

  
“Raquel...”, Sergio interrupted. 

“I would understand if you don’t want any of this..”, Raquel smiled between her swollen eyes. 

  
“Look at me..”, he held her face gently. “I love Paula like my own. I have been with her since she was barely a cell in your body. And, I want to be involved in her life, if you let me. When the time comes, we will decide what I must be for Paula. I mean.. a father figure or even a close relative, but until then, I can just be the guy who entertains her. “, he chuckled. “Raquel, my idea of a perfect date with you is, us on the couch, sipping vine, you resting your feet on my lap while we eat and play with Paula.”, he smiled dreamily. “And, don’t even worry about making love. It will happen when we are ready, when you are ready. What we have is beyond physical, don’t you think ?”

  
She hummed. “I feel so.”

“Is your head clear, now ?”, he massaged her scalp.

She shook her, he frowned, “I suppose, I can, now, say what I have been carrying around for so long...Because holding it in any longer would explode my heart...”. She looked into his eyes, “I love you, Sergio. I have and I always will, near or far. I love so so much.”. Finally feeling light and airy she shook as she began to sob, “God, I love you so much.”. She ran into his embrace. “I could never begin to imagine saying goodbye to you without feeling dead.”

  
“Oh, Raquel.”, Sergio shushed her. “You never have to, I love you more than anything else in the world, sweetheart.”. Two crying adults upset Paula, as the little one began to squirm and whine uncomfortably. “I don’t think she likes us crying..”, Sergio wiped the last of their tears and took the little one in his hands. “She is perfect!!”, he embraced the moment. “Raquel, I get this flutter in my stomach whenever I carry her.”, he whispered excitedly.

  
“It’s because you love her, Sergio..”, Raquel smiled shyly. “Mi amor..”

He hummed casually in question.

“Nothing, I always wanted to call you ‘mi amor’”, she blushed softly and move closer to his face. Her eyes met his and she slowly guided them to his lips. He quivered in anticipation. She looked into his eyes before closing hers and leaned in to soft kiss. And, for the first time, their lips met and familiarised themselves because they are going to be together a lot often

“Wow..”, he grinned. “We kissed!”

“We did!”, she blushed and chuckled.

“You taste amazing...”, he blushed in return.

“You too.”, she kissed him one more time. “Too bad, someone is going to be very jealous.”

He looked down at Paula, but she looked very happy with the adults kissing. He frowned back at Raquel in confusion. 

“Not her. Mr Handyman!”, Raquel winked.

“Who ?”

“The Dildo you got me!!”, she laughed.

Sergio cleared his throat and said, “Yeah. It’s time we remove his batteries.”

Together they decided to stay married and also leave this apartment once the lease expired. Raquel hoped he would move in with her, but according to Sergio that was an obvious step. Sergio suggested that he accompanied Alicia in the house hunting and find an apartment together. 

“Wouldn’t we need two rooms ?”, Raquel furrowed. 

“Yeah. Once Paula’s grows up, she would need her room... but.. now..”, Sergio adjusted his glasses explaining why he thought a studio would be sufficient for them.

“Not Paula, Sergio. For yourself.”

“Raquel, people who love each other sleep together.”

Raquel faked a laugh to mock him stating the obvious. “I know that, idiot. But, Paula is still tiny, she wakes up so often in the night. And, I need to feed her and change her.. You shouldn’t be deprived of sleep, you have to work!!”

“I will be fine.”, he said firmly. “New sleep deprived parents always work..”, he argued. 

She bent her neck childishly to prove her point, but it did not work with the man. “I don’t want you to be tired.”

He ignored her and sat behind her to embrace his girls together in his wide frame. “Plus, we can save on rent and buy a house by the country side.”, he nuzzled her ear. “It would be nice for the kids..”

“We are buying a house together for our ‘kids’, Mr Marquina ?”

He furrowed and said affirmatively, “Yes.”

“Kids ? Where is that extra kid coming from ?”

“We already have a little Raquel. We need a little Sergio no ?”

“Of course.”, she teased with a wink.

***

The next few months flew planning Alicia’s wedding. Sergio and Raquel decided to keep a distance and wait until the wedding was over before they announced their budding relationship. The wedding was scheduled to happen in the park that Andres proposed and Sergio’s cafe would do the catering as a promotion. While Agata and Sergio took care of food and drinks, Andres took care of the venue, Raquel’s only job was to keep Alicia sane. The red woman’s meltdowns have increased since a few weeks. She cried for anything and everything, making postpartum Raquel seem like the stable one. Walking down the aisle, Alicia looked like a definition of ‘dream come true’. Her dress fit elegantly, their ceremony was far beyond perfect. They had very close work friends and family invited. Of course, as in every wedding, this one came with a little drama too. Andres and Sergio’s distant cousin, Iris, a beautiful woman at least to Raquel’s eyes, who has been following Sergio since her arrival. The woman kept pinching Sergio cheeks and shuffling his hair. Before Raquel could break their flirty reunion, Paula demanded her attention. She was forced to pick between a fussy baby and the love of her life. Agata busy with the catering and the newly wedded couple in their own world were no help either. Hence, she sat in a corner, slid her dress a little to feed the baby. Her action only earned judgemental stares from bypassers and to her misery Paula would not allow her to throw a blanket to cover herself. Sick of their dirty looks, she took the baby to the bathroom for some privacy. Sitting on a toilet seat all by herself, her mind revisited Sergio’s encounter with Iris. Have they slept together in the past ? She obviously looked more prettier than Raquel, she thought. The past couple of times when they tried to make love, Paula kept interrupting them. Sergio was, of course, understanding, but he is also the man flirting with that woman while she is stuck in a toilet feeding her baby. Anything could happen, now that she took her eyes off him. At least Alberto was honest with her. Was Sergio too nice to hurt her feelings and would rather keep lying to her ? Tears streamed down imagining him cheating on her. 

Meanwhile, Sergio, despite keeping his distance from Raquel, noticed the moment she was gone from the venue. He excused himself from his group and searched all corners of the venue and finally the bathroom.

“Raquel ?”, he knocked the women’s bathroom. 

“I am in here.”, she sniffed and said through her blocked nose. 

“Is everything okay ?”, he asked softly.

It only made her cry more. 

“I am coming in.”, he announced and slowly opened the door to find her crying while she fed Paula. “Mi amor, what happened ?”

She shook her head unable to speak.

“Is Paula okay ?”, he panicked, but she seemed to be enjoying her meal. 

“She- is-fine.”, Raquel hiccuped. 

“Did someone say something ?”

She shook her head as more tears emptied her eyes. 

“Cariño, tell me. What’s bothering you ? Why are you here ?”

She composed herself to answer the worried man. “She was hungry, I had to feed her. I did that in the park, some people gave me disgusted looks, so we came here.”

“What the fuck ? A mother can’t feed her baby ?”

“Apparently.”, Raquel wiped her face.

“Did you say something to them ?”

She shook her head. “Paula was getting very irritated with my attempts to cover myself. I did not have the time to fight them.”

“I am so sorry, my love. I wish I knew..”

“And, that’s exactly my problem.”, Raquel admitted. “Not those judgmental strangers, but you.”

“Me ?”, Sergio furrowed in confusion.

“You ignoring me is the problem !”

“Darling, my love, we decided to keep a distance. It was the deal, no ?”, he caressed her flushed face.

“Yes, but flirting with that sexy cousin of yours was not part of our deal.”, Raquel pointed out. “I can see you both laughing and having a nice time, Sergio!!”

“Raquel, I love you. I am very sorry for not being by your side...”

“Do you really love me, Sergio ?”

“Mi amor, you already know the answer.”

Raquel pouted. 

“I love you to the moon and beyond, Raquel Murillo.”, he kissed her. “And, Paula Murillo.”, he caressed the baby, but she ignored him and kept her focus on her lunch. “By the way, Iris is like that with everyone.”

“If that bitch doesn’t keep her hands off my husband, I swear to god I will strangle her...”, Raquel gritted in anger. 

Sergio smiled dreamily.

“What ?”, Raquel frowned.

Sergio chuckled. “This is the first time you called me ‘husband’ outside our fake marriage, my beautiful wife.”

Raquel giggled. “I guess, we are sort of married. I mean, I feel like it. Don’t you ?”

“I always have, my love.”, Sergio kissed her again. “Now, Iris is a free spirit. She does not have feelings for me. If anyone needs to worry, it should be Al, because Iris liked Andres, not me. Also, I am not a big fan of her... ”

“She is perfect, Sergio.”, she argued sadly.

“Not to my eyes. My perfect woman is in this bathroom with crying like a little girl over nothing...”

“So, it’s nothing ?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Hmmm okay.”, Raquel smiled slightly feeling stupid. “God, what’s wrong with me ? I am such an idiot.”

“It happens to everyone. I know we took all the wedding responsibilities on ourselves and left you with nothing. I, now, understand you felt neglected.”

“Maybe!!... but I am fine now..”, Raquel smiled wider. 

“Good.”, he kissed her and fixed her hair. “Why don’t we go outside ? If someone stares at you, I will deal with them.”

“She is almost done, Sergio.”, she referred to the baby. “And, let’s not create a scene at the wedding. Our friends deserve some peace. They have done so much for us.”

“I want to be useful.”, he complained. 

“If you want to help me.. if you can keep away from that woman, I will be very happy.”, Raquel pouted and strangely, Paula hummed too. 

“Don’t peek into our conversation, little one.”, Sergio pinched her rosy feet. “Papi will deal with Mamma.”

Raquel blushed. 

“What ?”, he shrugged.

“You said ‘Papi’!!!”

Sergio’s face crimsoned recalling his statement. “I suppose I did..”, he chuckled. “I am a papa!!!”, he screamed.

“Shh.. It’s a bathroom...”, Raquel hushed. “Go now!! Help at the wedding..”

“Would you be fine ?”

“I will finish here, clean up and be there in 10 minutes.”, Raquel informed. He nodded and stood up to leave. “And, Sergio..”

He hummed. 

“If I see you flirt with another woman, here or anywhere, I will permanently damage your little Sergio!”, she pointed between his legs.

“Now, that’s my beautiful wife!”, he kissed her forehead. “And, yes, I hear you!”

***

Just before Andres and Alicia departed for their honeymoon, Sergio and Raquel decided to reveal their big news. They, even, had their own ‘Mr and Mrs’ custom T-shirts. Andres and Alicia who already knew about Sergio’s feelings, were relieved that he did not end up being hurt. Meanwhile, Alicia was in tears thrilled for her best friend. While the others cried in joy, Agata yelled, ‘I KNEW IT!!!’

“How ?”, Andres wondered.

“I heard them in the bathroom at your wedding..”, Agata squealed. 

“You couldn’t keep your hands to yourselves on our holy matrimony day ?”, Alicia faked taking offence, but was only happy that they fucked. 

“Mi Hermanito and Hermana, You do pee-pee and poo-poo in the loo, not Boom-boom.”, Andres reprimanded the couple. 

Agata and Alicia rolled their eyes at his choice of words. 

But, Sergio seemed very comfortable with his vocabulary and answered, “Actually, it was neither. It was moo-moo.”

“What the hell is a moo-moo ?”, Raquel asked and the other women stared at him for answers. 

“He is referring to Paula eating.”, Andres clarified earning more eye rolls. 

“I am done listening. This girl needs a good Boom-Boom. So, ciao all of you!! Andres, let’s go !!”, Alicia pulled him. 

“Bang the hotel walls down!”, Agata winked. 

“We will. Meanwhile, you unwrap that big guy!!”, Alicia eyed her.

“Who ? What big guy ?”, the rest asked in unison. 

“She will explain later.”, Alicia blurted.

“Why don’t we know about this ?”, Andres asked. 

“I will tell you later, honey.”, Alicia nudged him as it was late for their flight. “Bye, people. I won’t even be thinking about you. So, get out.”. Raquel chuckled, kissed the couple and left. Paula didn’t seem to care about their departure. “Raquel, teach this cold child some emotions, before we return..”

“She is like her her aunt.”,Raquel spat and the rest giggled. 

On their car ride back, Agata informed them about the man she met at the park in the wedding. A causal jogger who attempted to start a conversation with her. 

“What kind of name is Bogota ?”, Sergio scratched his head earning a smack from Raquel. 

“Ignore him.”, Raquel encouraged the woman to continue.

***

The past few months, he has been searching for the perfect home for his family; a comfortable location that has a park or beach for Paula, malls, hospitals and shops. Alicia tried telling him that there was no such a thing as a perfect location, but, he was not convinced. 

Couple of weeks ago, Raquel had to return to work after her maternity leave. This unfortunately caused separation anxiety in both the mother and daughter. The trauma was too intense that they had to cry themselves to sleep. Paula hated her daycare and kept crying, which made Raquel sob. Watching them suffer was agonising. Hence, Sergio respectfully approached Raquel and suggested she took a break from work, while he took care of the family until they were ready. Though she was skeptical and argued about mothers around the world dealing with separation, she, also, could not spend a minute away from her baby girl. “Fine, I will quit, I suppose.”, she sighed. 

  
“Thank you. I cannot watch you both suffer any longer.”, he sighed and kissed her. 

Thankfully, he got the perfect house at an excellent location and best of all, it fit within his budget. It was a big win indeed.

“Welcome home !!”, Sergio removed the blindfold from her eyes. 

“SERGIO!!”, Raquel jumped in joy. “This is a beautiful house.”

“I need to baby proof it, but otherwise it’s ready for us.”, he added proudly. 

“Thank you so much, cariño”, she kissed him, pinched his cheeks. 

“Go settle down. Our room is ready, I will get dinner.”, he kissed her back, then snuggled Paula and left. 

Their bedroom was so compact and cozy; a nice queen bed with Paula’s crib by the side. Raquel put Paula to sleep and began to sort out the luggage dreaming about their life together. The house looked exactly like what Raquel and Sergio dreamt in bed. Waking up to the love of her husband and child everyday made her the luckiest person alive. She began to organise her clothes in their cupboard, while she found one of his shirts tangled with hers. Giggling shyly, she removed her top and put his shirt on. 

“I am back..!”, he announced. “Is that my shirt ?”

“Hey, you!”, she smiled, unbuttoned and approached him seductively.

“Somebody is in the mood.”, he kissed her and turned it into a deeper one.

“Take me on this couch, my love.”

“The bed ?”

“Paula.”

“Couch it is!”, he hurried knowing that his time was limited given the sleeping baby. He placed her on the sofa and started with pressing wet kisses on her lips. He, then, travelled down her neck and hastily ripped his shirt off her. Lying on top of her tiny figure, he kissed her more hungrily, sneaked underneath her bra to play with her nipples. His tickling beard, intense kisses made her moan in pleasure and beg him lustfully. Getting rid of his shirt, she welcomed his bare torso on hers. “Raquel, you might want to keep this on, no ?”, he pointed at the bra. He was right. They did not want leaks when they make love. She nodded with an apologetic smirk. “I wouldn’t want to mess with Paula’s dinner.”, he joked to ease her tension and travelled down her stomach. Massaging her ass, he got rid of her pants. 

“Sergio, Fuck me!”, she asked hoarsely. 

Her panties soaked and ready for him. “Are you healed from..”, he worried and needed a confirmation.

“Yes. Yes. Now. Please..”, she interrupted him. 

Watching her impatiently run her fingers through her own hair silently longing for the feeling of him inside her, he chuckled in admiration, “I love you, mi amor.”

“Sergio!!”, she gritted.

He entered with his member gently. She arched her back in response and massaged her breasts. He stopped her and took over. “God Raquel you feel so soft and good.”

She moaned closing her eyes. 

“Open your eyes, love.”, he asked.

She could only managed to open half her eyes. “Sergio...”, she exhaled. 

He penetrated deeper and faster forcing her to pull his hair and dig through his skin. He bit her sweet tasting skin for his satisfaction. He hummed as he enjoyed the taste of her sweat. 

She moved her fingers to simulate her clit, but was stopped by his hands. “Sergio, please...”

“Come with me Raquel...”, he whispered in her ears. He teased her clit with one finger keeping her on the edge while he was already on his. 

“Sergio!!”

“Raquel!!”

One touch on her sensitive spot, she came undone. His teeth clenched responding to the wild intensity of her contracting walls as he poured into her. Gasping for their breath, he collapsed on her and soon took her on top of him. They continued to caress each other while they recovered. 

“Wow.”, she giggled. 

“Wow is right.”, he laughed softly while he played with her hair. 

“This is what Sergio Marquina feels like in bed, huh!”, she said.

“Everything feels better with you, mi amor.”

She lifted her head from his chest, to look at him and kiss him softly. Before they could go any further, they heard Paula’s slowly beginning to cry. “NOOOOOO...”, Raquel complained on his lips making him chuckle.

  
“That’s our alarm.”, he informed. “I will go take a shower and set the table, okay ?”, he began to move.

“Noo.”, she pouted. “Don’t leave yet.. Please..”

He agreed, but Paula’s cries just got louder. 

“That sounds like a hunger cry. Else I could have helped.”

“I know.”, Raquel mumbled and stood up.

“Here.”, he handed her a shirt, even if he rather liked her walk around naked. 

She pouted, put the shirt on and sighed massaging her neck. “I am coming...”, she announced and marched to the bedroom. “Take your eyes off my ass, you!”, she said without turning back.

  
“How did y-?”, he shuddered. Soon as she entered the bedroom, he heard Paula’s cries mellow down. He wore his trousers and joined them in their bedroom. Before he went to take a shower, he handed her a wet cloth to clean herself while she fed Paula. 

“One of these days, I want to join you in the shower...”, she said. 

“We will do that during her nap tomorrow..”, he winked. 

Watching Paula’s little hands playing with her mother’s post orgasm hair while she ate peacefully and Raquel, his wife, sitting in bed with nothing but a barely covering shirt, he entered the shower feeling like a fully satisfied man. He was home, their home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go and I will bid adios to this story!! Thank you so much for supporting this idea and following it for so long!! I hope I brought some light and entertainment,.. thank you all so so much !!!


	18. See you soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Agata celebrate a huge milestone.  
> Raquel faces with an unexpected, very heart warming reunion!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story bids farewell to all its readers!!

“Where is she!!?”, Sergio ran into Raquel’s workplace. When the receptionist was too busy, he grew impatient and patted the desk for some attention.

“Oh! Hello Mr Marquina..”, she greeted with a smile.

“Where is she ?!”

“Raquel ? She is with the kids in playroom.”, she pointed at the door. “How are you ?”

“Talk later...”, he ran earning an offended pout from her. But, he couldn’t care less. After startling everyone by running across the hallway like a crazy person, he reached the room where he saw his wife on the floor with a bunch of toddlers, teaching them ‘Good Habits’ as he could read on the board. 

“Papiiii!!”, Paula who spotted him outside the door pointed and squealed. The joy of seeing her father after a long four hour gap made the little girl jump and clap. Holding no concern about her class, ignoring her teacher, her mother, she wriggled from her chair ran towards the door.

“Paula! Come back here!”, Raquel ordered. 

She stopped for a second, looked back at her mother, but chose to run towards her daddy. Noticing the lack of discipline in the child, Raquel decided it was a good teaching moment for all the kids and approached the door herself. Back home, the father and daughter lived by their own rules. She was a perfect daddy’s little girl. Sergio would melt to have her tiny figure wrapped around him.

“Excuse me, Miss!”, Raquel scolded staring at Paula, who was attempting to open the door. “Where do you think you are going ?”

“Mamma!! Look Papi!!”, Paula smiled with widely showing her front teeth and pointed at her father. 

“I see that. And, what do you call me inside this classroom ?”, Raquel stood with her hands on her waist.

Paula furrowed and lowered her eyes, “Miss.”

“And, What are the rules about running in class ?”

Paula in the verge of tears looked at her daddy for help, but the man looked shattered himself as he watched Raquel discipling his little girl, but did not dare to intervene. “No allow.”, the little one muttered. 

“Good.”, Raquel curled her lips. “You will serve 10 minutes of timeout facing the wall. No lunch cake for you.”

Paula let a tear out and looked up at her teaching feeling very sorry, hoping she would get her lunch desert. “I sorry...?”

“No excuses.”, Raquel shook her head coldly and pointed at the wall. 

The little one dragged her feet with a long flustered teary face and stood facing the wall. Raquel was not surprised to see Sergio equally in tears to see his child being tortured by this cruel lady. “Sergio, how many times have I told you not to show up outside your daughter’s classroom ?”, Raquel crossed her arms and questioned her husband. 

Sergio continued to pitifully look at his daughter like a puppy. “Raquel..”, he pointed at little Paula wiping her eyes and standing all by herself. 

“Why are you here ?”

“I.. err... Could I meet you outside ? “, he asked. “It scares me to talk to you when you are on a full ‘teacher’ mode..”, he smirked sadly.

Raquel sighed and left the classroom. When they reached a more private place, she wrapped herself around him, missing his scent. “I missed you..”, she rubbed her cheeks on his shirt and smelled him. 

He kissed the top of her head in return, “Me too, my love.”

“Tell me.. why is my dear man in such a hurry to see me ?”, she mumbled as she enjoyed his embrace. 

“Close your eyes, Don’t open I say so..”,he instructed and she followed. When she heard some paper ruffling, she got curious. “No peeking, lady! Gosh, I can’t believe you have the nerve to discipline that poor child..”

  
“Fine.”, she closed her eyes. 

After a second, he turned her away from his chest and said, “You can see now...”

The paper that had a list of top 50 budding business of the year, read, _“No:8, This cafe run by Sergio Marquina and Agata Ramirez changed the world of health eating.”_

Raquel jumped and hugged him tightly. “Sergio....I am so so so so happy.”, she teared up. “You guys deserve it!!”

“Not just that, they are hosting a ceremony and they want to do it in the cafe!!! All 50 winners and some special guest!!!”, Sergio gleamed. “Our venue and our food. It means more recognition for us, Raquel!”

Raquel stood speechlessly adoring her man celebrate his success and kissed him fiercely. 

“None of this would have happened without your initial investment, Raquel.”, he spoke gratefully. 

“Shut up. You both put in the hard work!”

He kissed her back knowing this woman would never accept credits for his success. “Let’s celebrate tonight ?”

“Of course! I will invite the others, too ?”, Raquel suggested. 

“Umm. Okay.. But, I was hoping for a more private reward for my achievement.”, his fingers caressed her side boob seductively. 

Her nipples hardened instantly and she replied hoarsely, “Your reward will be waiting for you after the party, Mr Marquina. Don’t wear an expensive suit, because I plan to rip it off.”

His member hardened and he swallowed imaging his gorgeous wife taking him under her establishment. “I will wait for you, teacher.”, he managed to say with wide eyes.

She kissed him one last time before their big evening. “I am very happy for us, Sergio. You did very well.”

“I love you.”, he kissed her back. 

When she realised it was time to go back to her naughty toddlers, she pouted sadly reluctant to let him go, “I must go.”

“Yeah..”, he checked his watch and nodded. “Err.. Raquel...”, he asked in a pleading tone.

“No, Mr Marquina. No excuses for your daughter’s behaviour. You must teach her well at home, if you don’t want to watch her heart break.”, she said and walked away. “Leave now!”, she pointed at the exit and entered her classroom. 

He swallowed and began to leave, but not without checking on Paula from the outside. Of course, Raquel could feel his eyes watching his child through the door. Paula, on the other hand, was happy that her time out was over. “I sorry, Ma.. teacher..”

“What did you learn today, Paula ?”

“I go no to Papi in school.”, she answered slowly and childishly nodding her head as if she were reciting a poem. “Must ask you.”

“Good girl.”, Raquel smiled warmly. “Now, class, can we clap for Paula for learning such a good lesson ?”

Sergio left when the class celebrated Paula’s timeout bringing a blush and a grin on his little one’s face. As Paula settled back in her chair, Raquel looked outside the window and noticed Sergio leave in a slightly more relaxed posture. 

***

Andres had booked a fancy place to celebrate Agata and Sergio’s big milestone. The kids, however, could not understand what the fuss was all about. Their family size table now contained Raquel , Alicia, Agata and their husbands Sergio, Andres and Bogota. In between them sat their little children Axel, Ibiza, Paula and Herman. Axel being the eldest minded the other children, while the adults drank Champagne. 

“Auntie Al, Herman and Paula are throwing pasta at each other!!”, Axel complained pointing at the kids whose faces now had red sauce all over.

“For god sakes, both of you.”, Alicia separated the children, but that only had a dramatic consequence as the kids now were in tears unable to cope with their distance. Falling for their big cute eyes, Alicia put them back together in their original places and made them promise that they would behave, which she knew would have to be renewed every hour. 

“Papi I-shhhcream...”, Paula poked his sleeve asking for ice cream.

“You can have anything you want, mi amor.”, Sergio kissed her golden curly hair. 

“After you finish your veggies.”, Raquel eyed them and nudged Sergio with her elbow.

“Of course.. Paula, eat your veggies first okay.. then you can get all the sweet you want..”, Sergio advised, but the girl’s frown only got deeper. 

“I finished all my veggies.”, Ibiza exclaimed and the adults cheered for her. 

Herman and Paula’s little heads fumed in jealously as Ibiza got all the appreciation. With great difficulty, they continued to swallow their vegetables, hoping to receive a similar reward. Meanwhile, the adults spoke about the ceremony at the cafe and were guessing who the special guest is going to be. “Must be some business person, no?”, Alicia presumed.

“Must be..”, they all agreed. 

“But, who ?”

“Bill Gates ?”, Bogota suggested and earned eye rolls from the rest. 

“Yea, right! Like he would show up for some little Spanish event..”, Agata scoffed. 

“Yeah. Must be someone local.”, Sergio agreed. 

“We must come up with a menu, soon.”, Agata informed her fellow CEO.

“And, speak them about head count.”, Sergio nodded and made a mental note to speak to the hosts. “We will do that first thing tomorrow.”

Suddenly Andres shifted his gaze towards the happily chatting children, “Look at us...”, he said dreamily. “A bunch of adults, parents, dining with our children..”

“Who would have thought ?!”, Raquel shrugged. “I never imagined myself in such a big happy family.”, she caressed her belly.

Sergio took her in his arms and kissed her head. “Me too, my love.”

  
“I agree, Raquel. I thought it was over for me when my.. when the father of my children passed away. But, life came with very pleasant turns.. I am thankful for that...”, Agata kissed Bogota, who blushed and took his wife in his arms. 

“Ask Raquel, I never thought I would be a mother...”, Alicia laughed. “I always knew I would play an active role in her child’s life. But, my own ? Now, I can’t imagine loving anything more than I love our children...”, Alicia said. 

  
The adults sniffed catching Paula’s eyes, who slanted her head to understand the situation, noticed the tears in her mother’s eyes. “Mamma, sad ?”, she pointed her stubby finger at her mother. Her question made the other kids now look at the adults questioningly. 

“No, Mi hija. I am very happy.”, Raquel chuckled and took Paula on her lap.  


“But, you cry ?”, Paula furrowed looking into her mother’s eyes, confused. Soon, Herman, Axel and Ibiza ran to their parents worrying why they were all crying. The parents forcefully stopped their tears knowing it was a lot easier than explain ‘happy tears’ to children.

Paula smiled seeing her mother’s, now, dry eyes. “I kiss ?”, she asked and pressed a sloppy wet kiss on her mother’s cheeks and proudly went back to her seat convinced that she solved the problem. 

The dinner ended with them handling a group of over energetic children high on sugar. Paula jumped to the car, inside the car and all the way to their home. After successfully putting their kids to bed, they all wished each other a good night on the WhatsApp group. It was, indeed, a very good night for Sergio, as his gorgeous wife went on knees for a really long time to give him a bashing climax. 

***  
On the day of the entrepreneur ceremony, the cafe was lit up and re-arranged to hold a larger audience. Andres and Bogota helped the restaurant owners while Alicia and Raquel volunteered to prepare the kids for the event. 

“Are you excited ?”, Alicia asked eyeing her stomach.

“Mamma has a baby..”, Paula blurted pointing at her mother’s stomach, while Raquel brushed her hair. Soon as Raquel crossed the first trimester, they informed all their friends about the new arrival and yes, Paula too. She was really excited to be big sister, but to their horror, she wouldn’t stop announcing it to literally everyone she met. This list included cab drivers, shopkeepers and random strangers on the street. 

Alicia and Raquel chuckled in unison. “She knows, honey.”, Raquel pinched the little one’s cheeks. “I am.. We are..”, she nodded affirmatively and took her hand to touch her round belly. 

“Sergio must be over the moon.”, Alicia scoffed. 

“Oh. Don’t even get me started. He is still excited about Paula’s birth.”

“Papi!”, Paula clapped her hands when they mentioned ‘Sergio’

“Yes, mija, your papi!!”

“We are ready !!”, Axel and Ibiza marched in dressed in their cute little clothes. 

“Auntie Quel, would you do my hair too ?”, Ibiza comfortably sat on her lap and handed her a comb. Paula, Axel and Herman ran to the other room to play while Ibiza was getting her hair done. 

Once they finished with Ibiza, Raquel and Alicia got dressed, grabbed the kids and left to the venue. They were astonished by the cafe’s new elegant look. The chefs taking orders from Sergio and Agata setting up the table. Andres worked with the hosts to set up the stage. Alicia sat with the kids, while Raquel and Bogota began to greet the incoming guests. Among several accomplished entrepreneurs entered faces Raquel hoped she never saw ever again. Her family. Her father, mother and Laura arrived at the front entrance. Stunned by their arrival, Raquel excused herself and left Bogota to handle the rest of the arrivals. Holding her stomach in panic, she grabbed Paula to her chest and sat next to Alicia. 

“Ah Raquel!! Herman pulled Paula’s hair...”, Alicia began to tell a funny story, but was interrupted. 

“I need to find, Sergio..”, she said and searched for him.

“I am right here.”, he, who heard her from the behind, patted her shoulders. 

“Sergio..”, she sighed in relief. 

  
“Mi amor, are you alright ?”

Raquel nodded barely. “I figured who the special guests are..”

“Who ?”, they all looked curious.

“The family that owns and runs Lifeline Pharma..”, Raquel replied already dreading this evening.

Agata and Andres clapped celebrating the honour of having the richest entrepreneurs at their ceremony, while Alicia and Sergio understood Raquel’s horror. 

“Guess who is our guest of honor!”, Bogota joined them with equal enthusiasm. “You won’t believe who this man is..”

“We know..”, Alicia shut him down.

Everyone except for Alicia, Sergio and Raquel frowned in confusion. Alicia explained it to all of them, while Sergio took Raquel and Paula into his arms. Looking emphatically, they all apologised for their insensitive reactions, however Raquel was stronger, “Guys, you know what.. My husband and my best friend run one of the top 50 business in Spain. We are here to celebrate that. Let’s focus on making this a grand success...”

“We are here if you need anything, cariño.”, Agata kissed her cheeks. 

“I know. I appreciate it. But, I don’t waste my time thinking about them!”, Raquel smiled casually and practically pushed everyone to get back to work. 

“I love you.”, Sergio kissed her. 

“Me too.”, she smiled back. “Now, go! I am fine. Sorry, I worried you for no reason.”

Though he did not want to leave her side, he had to join the event. He eyed Alicia before he left them at the guest table. Unfortunately, the hosts had put the guest of honour’s table next to the cafe’s family table. This left Raquel sit next to the table that now had her supposed family. 

“My Mama has a baby.”, Paula announced to the neighbours, unaware of the fact that they were her grandparents. 

“Keep quiet, Paula.”, Raquel shushed her rather rudely, causing the little one to startle. 

Teary eyed Paula frowned at her mother’s cold tone. Earning no mercy for her cute looks, she jumped to Auntie’s Al’s laps for some extra cuddle. 

Raquel, sighed angrily, realising her mistakes. Paula was too innocent to understand the situation, she cursed herself. “Cariño...”, she gently approached Paula. 

Paula pouted and turned her face towards Alicia’s chest angrily.

“Mi amor, your Mamma’s is very sorry...”, Alicia tried to help. 

“Paula, you are angry. ?”, Raquel asked sadly.

Paula nodded.

“I am really sorry.”, she kissed her back begging for forgiveness. 

Paula turned her head slightly, eyed her mother, who was now in tears. “You sorry ?”

“Really sorry.”

“Okay.”, Paula smiled and jumped back to her mother.

“I love you, mi hija.”, Raquel kissed Paula as much as she could before she caught her breath.

“Love you too, mamma.”, Paula pressed her wet lips on her mother’s hair. “Love you too, Auntie.”, she smiled at Alicia.

“Aww.. Cariño.. Love you, so so much.”, Alicia kissed her back, while the little one cuddled in her mother’s torso. 

While her father ignored Raquel and her daughter completely, the rest of the family eyed them judgementally. To Raquel’s horror, Paula screamed, “Mamma Bed!!!”, pointing at the bread sticks on the next table.

Thankfully, the hosts invited Raquel’s father to the stage. He left with a smirk on his face as he looked at Raquel and the little girl. While the hosts and her father distributed a prize of recognition to all the attendees, Mairivi used this opportunity to quite loudly inform her other daughter, Laura, “This is what happens when you have a child you are not prepared to raise.. Do you want your child begging for free bread ? Pathetic!”. Laura chuckled disgusted by her sister and her baby. 

  
“What the fish ?”, Alicia who heard it gasped by the audacity of her words. 

“Ignore, Al.”, Raquel kept a straight face.

“I swear to god..”

“Al!”, Raquel reprimanded her language and eyed at the kids listening to the adults.

When Agata and Sergio were finally invited on stage, they were not only given an award, but were also given a chance to interact with their special guest. The gang clapped extra hard and cheered loudly when the duo went on stage. 

“Thank you.”, Agata winked as she received the mic. “We are very honoured to be recognised for our efforts. Thank you everyone for not just trying out the cafe, but also eventually becoming frequent customers! We are really grateful for everything and we look forward to serve you more in the future.”. 

Sergio, who was not a good public speaker, nodded in agreement. More than his stage fright, he was very uncomfortable to accept this recognition from his wife’s father. To his misfortune, it was not the end of their evening. 

Raquel’s father took the mic and spoke, “I really wish to see you both run a chain of restaurants and grow bigger. Success is preceded with sacrifice. Don’t hesitate to make one.”

Losing his patience, Sergio grabbed the mic and replied, “I would like to respectfully disagree, sir.”. He noticed the change of expression in the man’s face. “I don’t want to grow bigger while my family suffers my absence.“

“Papiii!”, Paula screamed when he heard her daddy’s voice.

“Hola, mi vida.”, Sergio chuckled along with everyone who adored the little girl. 

Raquel’s father turned his head to learn that the little innocent voice was none other than his own granddaughter. The sound of the little child woke up the father within himself, the role he had failed to pursue while he chased his dreams. He shifted his gaze back to Raquel and saw how amused she looked as she tried to shush her little one. As his eyes dropped, he noticed that Raquel was soon to become a mother, yet again. He, then, comprehended that the well-mannered gentleman in front of his eyes was his son-in-law.

“Financial success means nothing in front of my daughter’s love, my family’s affection.”, he said earning a loud ovation from everyone at the audience. “I have a beautiful wife, an adorable little girl, we are on our way to welcome another beautiful child to this world. They are ones that make me feel rich. I know Agata would agree with me, too.”

Agata nodded proudly. To Raquel’s surprise, her father nodded too. 

“I could expand my dreams, but at the risk of it turning into greed. Of course, our families would support us, because they would do anything to see us happy. But, it would be an unfair ask of them.”

Raquel’s father hummed, but genuinely respected his view of life. “Sergio and Agata, I always tell my friends that.. the world we live in, is a strange drug, especially when you run a business. Dreams have no limit and success comes with no measure. It is very easy to get addicted to the outcome and lose ourselves, sometimes our loved ones too. As you said, it turns into greed. Unfortunately, we would be too intoxicated to notice.”

Taken aback by his humble words, Sergio looked at Raquel in awe and hummed back in response to the man. 

“I respect how you and Agata have identified your boundaries. I am sure you both will go places with this attitude.”

His words earned a standing ovation from the audience. He ended the interaction with a thank you note and left the podium. The ceremony closed shortly after and the guest made their way to treat their tongues with the cafe’s delicious meals. Paula, who was just full with fruits and bread, fell asleep on her mother’s shoulders. Herman and the other kids were running around, still not drained enough to sleep. Raquel joined the rest of her friends for dinner, but noticed Sergio and Agata were missing. “Where are they ?”, she asked them.

“Oh, they have become big shots! They won’t eat with regular under achievers like us..”, Andres commented while he, too, was searching for the duo. 

“Shut up, dumbass.”, Sergio joined the group with Agata by his side.

“SERGIOO!!”, they all cheered and congratulated them.

“Thank you for coming...”, he smiled gratefully. “None of this would have happened without you all..”, he said and Agata nodded.

“Shut up, dumbass.”, Andres slapped his little brother’s cheeks and kissed him until he crimsoned. 

“Is she asleep ?”, Sergio whispered to Raquel as he noticed Paula’s wrapped around her mother’s neck. Raquel nodded. “Did she eat anything ?”

“Bread and an apple.”, Raquel answered. 

“Good girl.”, Sergio kissed his baby’s head. While they all got busy chatting, Sergio sensed certain pair of eyes on them. He turned around to see Raquel’s father admiring his daughter from far. Realising the old man’s hesitation to approach his daughter, Sergio caught Raquel’s attention, took the little one from her arms and informed her about her father. When Raquel turned to spot her dad, the old man’s face sparkled. The couple then excused themselves to meet her father. 

  
“Hola”, she greeted her father awkwardly. They haven’t spoke informally in years. He is the busiest man she knew, yet here he was sitting on a chair looking old, wrinkly and fragile waiting for his daughter’s attention.

  
“Sit down..”, he patted the chair next to him. Raquel heart skipped a beat when her father anchored the chair for safety with one hand and held hers, while she sat. She squeezed his hands tightly as she sat on the chair with a sigh. “Are you alright ?”, he asked with concern.

“I am fine, Papa..”, she smiled. “I have done this before, so don’t worry.”

“I will give you some privacy.”, Sergio was about to leave.

“Sit, son.”, her father almost instructed and Sergio sat with Paula in his arms. He scanned Raquel from face, until his eyes landed on her belly. She covered it with her hand shyly. “How far along are you ?”

“Five months..”, she answered smiling at Sergio.

“You look very happy.”, he offered his observation. 

“I don’t want to jinx it, but it’s fair to say that I am, indeed.”, Raquel scrunched her nose shyly.

Her father laughed softly.

“Where are the rest of the Murillo clan ?”, Raquel asked searching for her mother and sister.

“You mean the crazy women ? Grabbing dinner and drinks.”, he pointed at their direction and they both laughed. 

Raquel assumed silence, cleared her throat and formally introduced her husband. “Papa, I must... umm.. this is Sergio.. my..my husband.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you , young man.”

“Likewise, sir. It’s an honour.”, Sergio shook hands. 

“Good choice, Kello.”, he said to his daughter.

“Yeah he is. He was there with me during a very difficult time in my life....He is really something very special. ”, she smiled dreamily at her husband. 

“To be honest, I am the lucky one. Your daughter is amazing.”, Sergio chuckled and squeezed Raquel’s palm.

“The little one looks just like you...”, her father nodded adoring her little sleepy child wrapped around her father’s neck. “She reminds me of you..”

“Her name is Paula. Paula Murillo Marquina.”, Raquel informed him. “And, yes, she really is a lot like me. But, a daddy’s girl.”, she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, please!!! She is not...”, Sergio scoffed.

“Don’t get me started, Sergio!!”, Raquel threatened. 

“I imagine she is.. Raquel was one too..”, her father laughed at a beautiful memory. “Remember, how you ripped the buttons off my jacket once, because you didn’t want me to go to work ?”

Raquel laughed and nodded. “I do..”

“Oh! And, it’s a crime if Paula pees on my suit to stop me from going out ?”, Sergio accused taking offence and defending his innocent naughty child. 

Raquel rolled her eyes.

“Not just that, Sergio. She used to chew all my official documents, too”, the old man clapped and patted Sergio’s shoulders.

“Hey! Laura did that too.”

“She followed you..”, her father blamed her laughing out loud. He, soon, turned serious, “I wish she followed you in every aspect...”

“Papa..”, Raquel said softly. “Laura is an individual person. She has the right to make her own choices..”

“If only those were the right ones..”, he sighed. “Leave that.. tell me about you...”

“Me ? There is nothing to say.. I am just floating in peace and waiting for this little one to show up..”, she caressed her belly. “.. while I deal with the atrocities of these two.”, she pointed at her husband and child.

“umm... Career wise ?”

“Ah, I run a pre-school. Sergio and I bought it together last year.”

“That’s really nice..”, his heart expanded with pride. His little girl, the one that wraps herself around him is an independent grown woman.

“I know it’s not really the life you planned for me..”

“You are right, it’s not..”, he admitted. “It’s even better...I was wrong to force you to fit in a world you didn’t belong..”

Raquel exchanged sad smiles with her husband. 

“But, I wish you had at least come home for Christmas.”

The couple looked lightening struck.

Raquel furrowed. “What do you mean ?”

“The first Christmas I actually spent without your delicious pie. I really missed my hija.. If I had known that the previous Christmas was the last one you would ever attend, I would have been more present and chatty with you..”

Sergio cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses nervously. 

“Papa, Mamma told me not to come..”, Raquel shrugged doubtfully. “Come to think of it, it would have been awkward for all of us..I was pregnant and single.. Alberto and Laura were getting engaged... So, I understand if you didn’t want me to show up.”

“What non-sense are you speaking, Kello ?”, he growled in anger. “Pregnant or not, that’s your house. You can come and go any time you want.”

Raquel looked at him teary eyed, then looked at Sergio. Her father did not know.

“What’s your excuse for not showing up for two other Christmases after your baby ?”

She wiped her eyes and said, “Mama gave me two million euros and asked me not to bring myself and my fatherless child to the family.”

He slapped his head. “God, I must have been there...for you.. I must have..”

“Papa.. It’s fine actually. I spend my holidays with people who love me for who I am..”, Raquel assured resting her head on her husband and caressed the back of her sleepy child. “You could have called me, if you needed to see me...”

“Well, I know I should have..”, he admitted. 

“Err.. Where is Alberto, anyway ?”, she asked.

“I destroyed him.”

Raquel arched her eyebrow in shock.

“He messed with not one, but two of my daughters. I ended him. He is working in some courier company now..”

Raquel chuckled happily.

“He deserved it.”, it was Sergio who spoke after a while of silence.

“If he ever bothers any of you again, you have my number. Say the word and I will make sure he doesn’t step a foot in this country..”

Sergio nodded.

“Wow! That bastard screwed all of us...”, Raquel sighed.

  
“One man’s loss is another man’s lottery.”, his eyes directed towards Sergio.

“Absolutely, sir”, Sergio grinned like a little boy.

“Alberto doesn’t think of me as a loss, papa.”, Raquel giggled at their blind confidence.

“Not that asshole. I meant me..”

“You haven’t lost me either. I am right here..”, she said hopefully. “We are..”, she exchanged a hopeful look with her husband and they both nodded assuringly.

“I am ashamed to learn from my son-in-law that he is a better man in your life, a better father for both his kids and a successful businessman. Things I could never be...”, he gritted regretfully.

“I am an average man who tries to make things work. I just have a supportive wife to keep me in a good direction..”, Sergio answered modestly.

“That’s my point. I did not try.”

Raquel looked at him apologetically. “Papa, if it helps, I always thought of you as a good father..”

“I should have been more present. I should have been there holding your hands when Alberto screwed with you, when you had Paula..God you must have been scared...”

  
Sergio could not have agreed more with his father-in-law. 

“Look at the present, papa. This ceremony brought us together. We are doing fine. This is a second chance for us to start over...”

“You mean, you will start coming home for Christmas ?”, her father looked delighted. 

Raquel teared up moved by her father’s hopeful eyes. Choking on her words, Sergio took cue to answer on her behalf, “Absolutely... Who would miss a family tradition ?”. 

“I have already missed being present in my daughter’s life. But, I could be there my grand children ?”

Tears rolled down Raquel’s eyes soon as she heard her father accepting Paula and her unborn child. “Then, why wait till Christmas, Papa ?”

Sergio looked at her in pleasant shock. This is the woman he fell in love with; the one who forgives, loves and gives unconditionally. She could have been petty and ignored her father or blamed him for everything. But, she took the high road. Raquel saw this as an opportunity to mend things. Deep down, she was another daddy’s princess longing for some parental love. When, she did not receive it, she chose not to crib about it, instead she shower other with love, and, one day it all came back to her. 

Her father frowned. 

“I mean.. I am sure Paula would like a weekend buddy to play with... who could be better than her grandpa ?”

  
“Oh!!”, comprehension dawned on his face. 

“We do understand your busy schedule, sir..”, Sergio misconceived his expression. 

“No.”, her father shrieked. “Not that..”

Raquel looked with hope.

“Would Paula be okay ?”

“Believe me, she would be more than okay..”, Raquel chuckled at his hesitation. 

“See you Saturday, then.”

“I will share our address with you.”,Sergio informed him. “Looking forward to have you for lunch ?”

The old man nodded excitedly.

“See you Saturday!”, Raquel confirmed. 

“I guess, your family is waiting for you!!”, her father pointed at Alicia and Agata search the crowd to spot their long gone friends. 

“Ah!”, Sergio waved at them to reveal their presence in the room. Jerked by his sudden movement, Paula began to squirm and complain as she was disturbed from her sleep. Raquel hurried to soothe her baby and put her back to sleep.

“I guess, we should get going, before she starts throwing a tantrum..”, Raquel whispered when Paula did not settle. 

“Of course.. Of course..”

“See you soon, papa.” The couple left after exchanging a warm smile with the old man.

Watching his daughter reliably holding her husband’s arms as she walked with her child, towards her newly formed family, her fathered sighed happily and mouthed to himself, “You did well, kid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who have been reading, commenting and expressing their excitement about this story, i would like to thank from the bottom of my heart!! Thank you so much for your support!! Love you loads!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! Thank you very much for your time :) I hope you like the story !


End file.
